The Forgotten One
by Arthur Ciel Kirkland
Summary: She doesnt know him. She has never met him before in her life, but why then does he look like her? He's a noble and shes lived on the streets her whole life, so why'd he take her in? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! Ok so this is my first fanfiction and I'm excited my first A/N! ok so I have an OC named Catherine and she's Ciel's sister. I had this idea while laying in bed drinking Earl grey tea. (it's Ciel's favorite ) **

Fire. Everywhere. It enveloped the entire house. It jumped, and climbed catching everywhere seeming intent on turning any and all of our possessions to hot cinder and ash. The portraits, curtains and drapes, and furniture blazed with white hot fire. I heard my older brother scream,

"Mama! Papa! RUN!" but according to their screams as well as his, he was too late when a high beam fell and crushed them. I of course was not able to do anything about it being an infant, only one and a half year old. All I could do was sit there and cry the smoke getting into my lungs, causing me to cough and cry harder. It was then that I saw them, the ones that would take my brother, the ones in the white masks. My brave, brother screamed being captured by those awful men. I continued to cry and scream, my one year old, hardly developed brain realizing that something was wrong horribly terribly wrong. My brother had hidden me in a small brick cupboard when the fire had started, telling me he would come back for me later…..he lied. A single brick caused me to go unconscious along with the smoke and ash that had filled the air.

Ciel's point of view.

"Mama! Papa! RUN!" I woke up in a cold sweat, I did that quite often due to nightmares though I would never ever tell that to Sebastian. Sensing it was morning, I turned over and tried to pretend I was asleep so Sebastian wouldn't ask why I was awake early. I never woke before I had to according to his knowledge which was correct on the days I wasn't plagued by nightmares. Perfectly on cue Sebastian walked in with his candelabra. He pulled open my dark grey curtains sending the white light rays of the relentless sun streaming on to my face.

Sebastian strode over to my bedside and tapped my shoulder. Speaking in that slithery smooth snakelike voice of his he spoke, "Young master, you need to wake up, we have a busy day today heading to the city." I groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over my head like a child. "Please sir, you need to wake and get dressed quickly, unless of course you want scones baked by means of flamethrower." He pleaded though he truly didn't seem that distressed, after all I was the one who would have to eat the breakfast Bard made not him. Likewise, I immediately sat up after the word 'flame-' was out of his mouth. "Very good sir." He commented seemingly amused.

"Wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you."I snarled not happy that y own butler threatened me with burnt breakfast. Sebastian's lips turned down to a most solemn and regretful looking line.

"I apologize sir, I did not mean to offend you by means of physical expression of emotion, but I do not believe that was a smile sir, it has been labeled as a smirk by the public." I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but why are we going into the city today, I happen to know that you don't have business regarding the queen or anything personal so there seems to be no point in going to the city." I shrugged into my dress shirt, Sebastian buttoning up the front for me.

"I intend to go and visit some friends, or perhaps do a little shopping of my own." I said in the cold cruel voice I acquired when I was 10 years of age. Sebastian chuckled, "What?" I snapped at him looking up.

"Oh, it's nothing sir, its just normal 12 year olds go out to shop and say hello to friends you on the other hand, you don't do that sort of thing." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I need to buy something for lady Elizabeth."

"Oh, do you need something _romantic?"_ Sebastian asked. My mouth dropped nearly to my knees. It opened and closed like that of a fish. "Is that a yes?"

"NO! Sebastian I order you not to ask such awkward questions ever again." I sputtered. Sebastian on the other hand acted as if nothing happened. I heard a knock on my door. "Yes?" I answered hoping none of the other servants heard that strange conversation between me and my butler.

"Master Ciel sir, may we see Sebastian? His scones are through baking yes they are." Came Mey-Rins squeaky high pitched voice. All dressed and standing I turned to my butler,

"You mean Bard wasn't making breakfast?" I exclaimed.

Sebastian looked quite pleased with himself, and replied, "it was the only way to get you out of bed sir, my deepest apologies." He bowed low hand over heart.

"Just get the god damned carriage ready." I snapped having clearly enough for one morning, and I thought today was to be peaceful, there wasn't even an explosion! Oh well, my life in a nutshell? Around an hour later Sebastian had finally pulled the carriage around the front and we left my home, giving the fools, (Finny, Mey-rin, and Bard) strict orders not to blow up the house, the kitchen, or anything else for that matter.

**Magical time skip 2! To town!**

First stop, the Undertaker's shop. I know, I know, why in the world would I go to the Undertaker's shop of all places, but I figure even he must know more about ladies than I do. I walked into the shop only to have the Undertaker come up behind me with the tape measure giggling. "Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting to measure you for one of me coffins!" he continued to laugh.

"Get OFF me!" I cried my eyes wide with the close contact of this man who spent his day handling dead bodies. I mean sure I made a deal with a demon and have some sort of on Pentecost tattoo on my eye from it, but still a man has his limits. I quickly regained my calm emotionless expression. "I am not here to get fitted for a coffin-" the Undertaker cut me off.

"Darn it!" I gave him a quizzical look and continued.

"I need your advice." His head snapped up and came back over from the corner he was sulking in.

"What do you need help from me for? Do want to learn to dissect a body?" he asked me gleefully peering over my shoulder.

"NO! for god's sake man let me finish!" I sighed "I need help with…with….with what I should get a lady."

"Oh my, well you could get her a coffin with lovely red trim or a little hat, or a skull." He smiled with that creepy large smile he seemed to have almost all the time. I shuddered.

"No, I can get my betrothed a coffin, I don't know what kind of hat Lizzie would want, and a _skull?" _I mean sure we put on Hamlet, where I played the young prince, but I still didn't talk to skulls!

"Well I never know with you young lord." He continued to smile creepily. I turned to face Sebastian, "We are leaving now Sebastian, Mr. Undertaker, I'm afraid nothings going to work." I promptly turned and walked straight out the door.

"Where to next, young master?" Sebastian asked. I pinched the skin between my eyes.

"I don't know Sebastian, where do you think we should go to get Lady Elizabeth a gift?" I was tired from the whole ordeal and I only had seen one person for advice, granted I probably shouldn't have talked to the Undertaker, but perhaps the truth is he doesn't annoy me as m,uch as the others do.

"Well sir, shouldn't we find someone else who knows about what to buy a lady?" I think he just wanted to see me squirm while I asked what was probably the most awkward question for a boy my age. 'What should I buy for my lady friend?' oh god I hated having to ask people for advice. As you can tell from my experience with the Scotland Yard, I would much rather take matters into my own hands.

"I suppose, but who am I to ask about a gift for a lady?" as soon as the words were out of my mouth I saw a flash of red at the window of my carriage. Ugh….

"BASSY!" god damn it Grell! Why do you always pop in at the worst times I thought to myself. Then I smiled, just a little because if there was one person who could really get Sebastian annoyed it was Grell. "Oh Bassy! Why wouldn't you come to me for a romantic gift? Is it because you wanted to surprise is that it? Oh is it for me? How thoughtful of you!" I heard Sebastian's reply from the top of the carriage.

"Why would I ever want to buy something for you?" he said coldly.

"Oh you're so cruel Bassy! But I love you anyways!" he yelled his red hair blowing in the wind.

"I'm the one who needs a gift for a lady." I commented inside the carriage.

"Oh well then, I'll still help you if it means getting to spend the day with my beloved." He hopped in the carriage beside me. "So who is it for? Are you proposing? You're so young you naughty boy, what do you want to get her lingerie? A ring? Oh a bonnet in a sexy shade of red! Yes that'll make a great present indeed." Grell talks so fast that I couldn't get a word in edgewise, but I suppose that's that red headed grim reaper for you.

"Why is everyone suggesting we buy Lizzie a hat?" I exclaimed.

"Well, we could go and see if Paula, Lizzie's maid is available to help us, or we could go see Lau…"

"NO!" I yelped, "I mean I would rather not go seek him out to ask for help."

"Well then you will have to trust my fashion sense." He smiled and gave a thumbs up to some invisible audience. Finally several hours of shopping later, and several pounds of gifts heavier, we finished the trip. I was quite looking forward to just going home, as now I felt I , several good gifts for Lizzie, a dress, some jewelry and…..a hat. For some reason we had to get it oh well Grell insisted and though I must say he can be quite annoying, he has flare. We continued to drive and talk as we continued to drive through the streets of London, but then when all seemed dare I say it normal, there was a huge bump, and the carriage jerked. That could have simply been a not well paved road and I would have brushed it off if not for the piercing scream I heard at the same moment.

"Stop the carriage Sebastian!" I ordered, Sebastian didn't hesitate, and got out of the driver's seat, to go and see what had happened. I got out as well, Grell trailing behind me. The front wheel felt the jerk first so we headed to the front. It was there I saw a girl, dressed in boy's clothes, but obviously a girl, laying there. She must have been the one struck by our carriage. Sebastian knelt down beside her and put his head to her chest. Grell freaked out.

"This girl is only 8 years old! I highly doubt she's on the 'to die' list! Oh god Will is going to kill me when he finds out that I killed another person who was not on the to die list!" Sebastian stood up calmly and replied,

"Calm down Grell, she's fine she's still breathing and nothing seems to be wrong, however she might be injured, we need to take her home so she can heal." He looked to me, "Of course, if that's okay with you young master."

"Yes, lets take her to the estate, I desperately need a cup of tea now." Sebastian lifted her into the carriage, propping her unconscious body on the seat. I didn't get a very good look at her, only to notice she was dressed I boys clothes. She's also terribly dirty I noted to myself, as well as the fact her hair was a blackish grey similar to mine, she had street clothes on, dusty and sweaty as it looked as if she had been running, her hair was slightly matted, and she looked quite thin and underfed. Her cheeks looked hollow as if she was a corpse. I spent the remainder of the carriage ride looking and studying the girl. From my perspective, she was a common street-rat, an orphan likely, but who am I to judge? Am I nothing more than an orphan myself? The girl was soaked to the bone, if we didn't want her death on our heads we would have to lay her by the fire to dry her off. We finally arrived at our estate. Sebastian picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Get a fire started please." He ordered to Mey-rin though with all of Bard's knowledge with explosives and fire it seemed he would be the better man. Grell left begrudgingly offering a,

"Until we meet again Bassy, my love." he said sulkily.

"Eh' Sebastian who's the girl you brought?" Bard asked loudly, I winced fearing he would wake the aforementioned girl.

"She's just a girl no special relation, we almost killed her with our carriage." Sebastian added bluntly.

"Oh my! i sure hope shes okay, is there anything we can do to help her?" Finny asked in that high pitched voice that seems to have not needs to rest, but you can get her some blankets." he ran off with Mey-rin and Bard to fulfill the task. They came back a few minutes later arms filled with blankets and pillows. I then orderd them to leave them alone, Sebastian agreeing and reminding them that she needed her rest. Sebastian looked at her and wrinkled his nose.

"How disgusting, my poor sheets will have to be watched twice after this. I do hope you really felt bad for the girl." my jaw dropped.

"Sebastian! Of course I felt bad! I could have killed her!" I exclaimed. The girl began to stir.

"Shhhh..." Sebastian shushed me the girl finally waking up. The two of us crowded around her hoping to get a good look at her totally alive face. The girl yawned and winced from the pain. She did afterall get hit by a carriage. Sebastian and I helped her sit up. Her eyelids fluttered and opened up to a beautiful bright blue, I gasped. These were my eyes.

**Eh i thought the end was a tad anti-climatic oh well. Please comment or review this is my first story and I hope it wasn't too bad! P.S i do enjoy cliffhangers. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI AGAIN! Ok so I think I'm just in a typing mood today. I mean it's not like I have anything better to do, so the last chapter was a cliffhanger, but you may or may not already have an idea of what's going to happen. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and Ciel! **

**Ciel: What do you want? I'm busy.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer please.**

**Ciel: OH ok. Ms. Kirkland doesn't own anything. Except that girl I almost killed with my carriage.**

Chapter 2 Catherine's POV

"Who are you?" I whispered. A wave of pain shuddered through my body radiating especially in my foot and my arm. All I remembered was getting hit by some rich man's carriage while I ran from the bakers shop with the half a loaf of bread I had stolen. Of course I wasn't planning on eating all of it, I was planning on dropping it off at the orphanage, because I knew that their bread had beetles and mold. Normally I was much more careful, I mean getting hit didn't stop the police from arresting me for theft. The two people leaning over me looked healthy, and rich. Their clothes were made of fine wool rather than the thin cotton knickers and shirt that I always wore. I suddenly became self conscious about how dirty I was.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive." The younger one said. He was merely a boy, though I guess I shouldn't say anything, he is older than me. I didn't tell you I was only eight years old did I? Yes eight years old and living on the streets as a thief.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's butler, but I think the better question would be who are you?" This man had red-brown eyes and silky looking black hair. Something in his voice made me trust him, but made me feel maybe like he was hiding something. He quickly stopped what he was saying and waved his hands in the universal stop sign. "I'm very sorry that was rude, how about we get you something to eat and we'll talk then." I was awfully hungry having not eaten in 3 days, but I didn't trust rich people. After all he could poison me, and many rich men's motto was 'kill any street rat you find, no one will miss them anyways.'

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." I responded I my slightly raspy quiet clipped tone. My stomach grumbled loudly in protest, as if it was try to say, 'No she is'. Damn you stomach! Why would you betray me like that! Sebastian smirked.

"Well your stomach seems to think differently, come with me." He stood me up and took my hand to led me to the dining room. The house didn't seem to stop! I was huge, the staircase, winding hallways, the expensive looking curtains and the portraits. There were even huge marble pillars more than five times my waist size. Ciel came with us though I think it was only to make sure I didn't steal anything. Damn rich people. **(anyone who can tell where that's from gets my virtual hug as well as waffles and a kitten!) **I was about to follow Sebastian into the kitchen to eat in there when he instructed me to sit at the long fancy dining room table. I resisted for a little bit, but then gave in because my foot was killing me. I was still afraid to touch anything, I might leave a dirt stain if I did. The tablecloth in itself was a magnificent white and when it brushed against my legs it was the softest thing ever felt. Sebastian's voice snapped me out of my thoughts when he asked me,

"What would you like to eat?" in that smooth as silk voice of his. I didn't know! What was offered? I don't want to ask for something nice because then maybe he would think I had too high standards for a beggar. What would be safe to ask for? I decided on something simple a sandwich maybe.

"Ummm, may I have a sandwich please?" I asked in the politest way I could. Apparently that was good enough for him, because he said of course and quickly went off to prepare the aforementioned sandwich. The boy sat across from me looking terribly bored and slightly emotionless.

"You have a chance to eat at an Earl's manor and you pick a sandwich?" I looked up at him and studied him intensely. His hair was my color as well as his eyes, his eyes were the thing that shocked me the most. Even though only one could be seen, they were a startling shade of blue that were the exact same color as my own.

"Yes, I didn't want to ask for anything more." He gave me a questioning look. "I don't want to feel like I owe you anything more." He nodded as if he understood.

"You seem to be quite mature for a how old are you? Six year old?"

"I'm eight and when you live on the streets by yourself you don't exactly have a chance to be a kid." I said angrily. I felt a little bad, he was rich, what did he know about having to grow up quickly because he didn't know where his next meal was coming from. "I'm sorry that was rude of me." I apologized quietly.

"Its fine, I do suppose it was rather presumptuous of me to ask." Sebastian walked inthrough the double doors the most magnificent aroma coming from the kitchen. It smelt absolutely amazing! My mouth began to water and my stomach grumbled loudly as if reminding me, 'smell that it's food, you need some'.

"Here you are, the finest sandwich ever made." Suddenly the voice I call my street conscience went off in my head. It argued against my stomach, 'what if it's poisoned! Don't just eat it! Check it first.' I looked at the sandwich, lifted up the bread to look for anything suspicious like white powder, or and interesting scent, that stood out from the rest. Sebastian chuckled, "Checking for poison? You're smart for an eight year old, but I assure you I didn't do anything to it." Satisfied with that I picked it up carefully and took a cautious bite. It was delicious, once I swallowed and found that I didn't die, I picked it up and proceeded to devour the rest of the sandwich greedily filling my stomach to bursting. Half way through Ciel looked like he was going to tell me something, but Sebastian gestured for him not to. I don't think they thought I heard them but I did. He whispered in Sebastian's ear,

"Shouldn't she slow down? I don't think I've ever seen a girl eat so fast."

"No young master, it is likely that this is the first mean she's had in a long time." Ciel nodded and said no more. Upon hearing that however I did try to slow down and savor it hoping it would keep me going for the next couple of days. After I had cleared the plate, Sebastian looked at me and took a seat. "So, would you mind telling us your name?" he asked nicely and he had after all picked me up off the street and fed me a meal so I figured it wouldn't be too bad if I told him my name. I owed him that much.

"My name's Catherine." I responded in my naturally quiet voice. "Or Cat for short." I added, I didn't like being called by my full first name, it was long and regal, everything I was not.

"What a lovely pet name." Sebastian responded smiling. Under his breath I hear Ciel mutter,

"Insane cat obsessed moron." So Sebastian liked cats? I loved them myself and stopped to pet the strays when I wasn't running from the police. I think it must have been funny, to see an eight year old run by and see three or four policeman chasing after her.

"No surname?" Sebastian asked smoothly.

"No, none that I know of." I responded truthfully.

Ciel leaned forward propping himself up on his elbows, "So where were you going so fast, you ran right in front of my carriage we ran over your leg, you tripped." He added. I gulped. What if they kicked me out? Oh well I think they deserved to know. I may have died of starvation if they hadn't given me the meal that they fed me.

"Well I was running." I said. There that was the truth. I was running. They didn't know it was because I stole half a loaf of bread. It's not like I felt good about stealing it.

"That much is obvious, but who were you running from or where were you going in such a hurry?" Sebastian asked quirking up a slim eyebrow at my response.

"Well…." I paused, "I was running from….the police, but it wasn't my fault! I needed food, for the orphans, and I only took half a loaf of bread from the baker!" I rushed the last part trying to get my part of the story out. "I'm so sorry, it's just I hadn't eaten in several days, and-" Sebastian cut me off there.

"Really, its fine little one, you were desperate, now on to more serious business your backstory." Now Sebastian leaned in seeming quite eager to hear my story. I certainly didn't want to disappoint him, but I didn't know my exact beginning, but nonetheless I told him all I knew.

"Well, I was found somewhere, I don't know exactly where, I just knew it was in the ashes of some place that burnt down, by a nun named Clara. She wanted to keep me in the abbey but then the police took control. I was only a year old, and needed to be raised around other children, so he sent me to some orphanage. I lived there until I was about five. I didn't get adopted, I ran, and to be honest I'm pretty sure that they personally didn't care whether I came back or not and I hated it there." My bangs had been hanging in my face, and they didn't see my small burn scar on my face (**think a very minimized version of Nice Holystone from Baccano!) **that scar didn't stand out too badly, but the one on my leg sure did. "The kid's made fun of me because of my scars and told me I came from hell. Not even just my scars they made fun of anything, from the fact I preferred to play with boys and wear boys clothes, to the black, charcoal color of my hair, to the bright color of my blue eyes. They were very cruel even though I didn't act like I cared, I got in my fair share of fights, but to this day I protest I was provoked, and that Sierra had that punch to the nose coming for her." I added the last part sheepishly and the remarked darkly " According to the orphanage I was nothing but trouble, but nonetheless I've been successful living on the streets ever since." I spread my arms wide marking the end of my life story so far.

"You call not knowing where your next meal is coming from unless you steal it, and running from the police 'successful'!" Ciel asked eyes wide. Ha! I impressed a 12 year old rich kid with my life story. That was a first for me.

"Well, I haven't died from getting shot, starving, or getting run over, no thanks to you, and I haven't gotten arrested yet, so I can consider that fairly successful." I smiled, he seemed to have known some kind of hurt but he still was fairly well protected, while I considered myself on my own since birth. I didn't know who my parents were and I took care of myself at that orphanage. I got a lot of satisfaction from watching Ciel's mouth drop. Sebastian just smiled there. Then the reality of everything hit me.

"Wait, I got hit by your carriage and now I'm in your manor. You didn't pick me up for just hospitality, you saved me, I completely owe you my life, my life virtually belongs to you. I don't have any money, obviously if I did maybe I wouldn't be slowly starving to death, oh god, I can't repay you!" I exclaimed. What would they want with me? Surely they wanted me to pay them back. You didn't just get a warm fire and a free meal where I came from, you were lucky if you could hide from the rain on someone's front stoop without getting charged much less the medical service they gave me. (They bandaged my leg and foot that they had run over.)

"Calm down," Ciel said in that cold cruel voice that no child should have, "We don't want any payment from you." I bowed my head graciously, this was by far the nicest rich boy I had ever met. The ones his age and older normally sneered at me remarking about how the queen could allow such filth to stay on her streets. Speaking of the streets it was highly likely I needed to head back to them, it was already nightfall. Hmmm. I lived in a dangerous place by day, but by night? At night it was almost positively deadly. Creepy men roaming the streets, murderers, and god knows what else.

"I should be getting home." I stood and remarked voicing my original thought out loud.

"What home?" Ciel snickered. Sebastian gave him a stern look and turned to face me.

"Nonsense, stay the night tonight please, it isn't safe out there at this time." Thank god I thought to myself. "Not to mention we could get you cleaned up and perhaps some new clothes." Oh yeah no. I didn't really want to do that. I had one thing that I never took off, and I had a strange feeling that they would think that I had stolen it when it apparently really belonged to me. Sebastian came and took me by the hand, leading me back up the stairs. Ciel trailed behind us, no doubt surprised he wasn't the center of attention. We all entered what seemed to me to be my sleeping quarters, I was still a little wary, as, as I mentioned before it seemed that the butler was hiding something, he always is.

Sitting down on my bed Ciel commented, "Is it appropriate for you to help her bathe Sebastian?" I blushed red at the thought after all the man was quite handsome.

"Ciel! You're starting to think like Grell! Get your mind out of the gutter before I have to dig it out. Of course it's appropriate! I stand in a poco le parentis (in place of parent) with both of you." I was led into the bathroom, which somehow was already filled with warm water. I took of my dusty vest and my shorts, politely requesting Sebastian to turn around for the moment. Finally I had taken off everything and got into the bath. Sebastian turned back around, he scrubbed my hair and gave me a cloth for my body. Then he noticed my necklace.

"What's this?" he asked seeing the silver chain around my neck as he wrapped me in a towel.

"It's nothing." I responded quickly. He dressed me in a sleep shirt.

"Well, if it's nothing, then let me see it." He said in a very convincing, smooth voice.

"No." I responded quickly.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid you'll take it, it's the only thing I have connecting me to my family, my parents, it was found on the blanket I was found in." We walked out of the bathroom. I turned and he grabbed the chain. I let out a squeak of surprise.

He gasped. "What?" Ciel asked. He came over to look at my precious blue necklace. "Where did you get this?" he asked harshly.

"It was found with me." I responded quickly. It was the truth after all. Sebastian seemingly recovered from the shock of my necklace looked to Ciel.

"Master, she looks a lot like you, she has your hair, eyes and the other piece of the Hope diamond. You were an only child am I correct?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"No, I had I sister. I always thought she died in the fire." He looked at me as if he was finally seeing me for the first time. He lifted the bottom of the sleep shirt,(that was dragging on the floor I should add) and looked at the burn scar on my leg.

"Kitty Cat?" he asked. "Cat, it's me, you don't remember, but I'm your older brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**HI AGAIN! Wow three chapters already. The last one might have been a little bit of a filler chapter, but I just wanted for to see Cat's past a little bit. And she's Ciel's sister! Yay! I didn't do an authors note at the end of the last one so I'm sorry about that. But yeah. Thank you so much to my first reviewer who reviewed while I was typing the second chapter, Small Aqua Phantomhive! And yes the quote is from Ouran High School Host Club! Woohoo to NightmareOnElmStreetFan! I love that enough of me on to the story, wait…Grell disclaimer! **

**Grell: Arthur doesn't own anything!**

I must have looked very surprised because he enveloped me in a hug. Then as quickly and abruptly as it came he left, coughing awkwardly and instructing me to go bed soon. Then he turned tail and left. Sebastian watched him leave shaking his head at him.

"I apologize for the young master, he doesn't seem to be able to handle his feelings, or how to react. After all he thought you dead for over 7 years now. I hope you have a pleasant sleep, I shall wake you up tomorrow morning for breakfast." I got in to bed thinking wow. My whole life I had lived in the streets or in that god awful orphanage, only to find out that I belonged to one of the richest families in England. Yay me!

Ciel's POV

"I can't believe it!" I commented to Sebastian as he helped me prepare for bed. "My own sister living on the streets for years in my very own city! Wait… I almost killed my own sister this morning!" I exclaimed. Sebastian snickered. "What are you laughing at?" I snapped.

"Nothing sir," he responded humbly, "but I don't think I've ever seen you show that much of an emotion other than anger before." Jerk I thought but I was really amazed that she was alive. I knew that the hiding spot I put her was good, but not THAT good. And she had the other half of the hope diamond. That sealed the deal for me. Had Sebastian known all along? He had seemed to be studying her all day.

"Sebastian, did you know she was my sister from the moment you saw her?" I was generally curious, but Sebastian was a demon, how would he know, if he was a reaper maybe, but a demon?

"No I didn't, but when she opened her eyes and they were that lovely blue color your eyes were I thought maybe, it was then I started noticing all the similarities between you two, and also why I was so interested in her past." He responded and I knew he was telling the truth. "She's very pretty sir, just like you when you were a girl, but she has that soft voice you couldn't seem to possess during the Jack the Ripper case." I had a feeling he was going to ask me some sort of question because he approached me carefully like one might cross a hibernating bear.

"Sir, is she going to continue to live with us?" ah that's what the question was then,…pause…

"Of course she's going to continue to live with us! She's my long lost, or so we thought, sister! And why in the world would you ask such a boneheaded question?" Sebastian backed away.

"It was only a question, and we need to teach her how to be a part of society, a lady, how to behave-"

I cut him off-"Yes we will have to do that, or more precisely you will, and under our contract you said you would protect that last of the Phantomhives, originally that was me, but my sister is a Phantomhive as well, and therefore it is your job to protect Catherine as well as me. Are you prepared to take this job on as well?" I asked my eyes, (well eye) glinting dangerously, though im sure the one under my eyepatch was doing the exact same thing.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes my Lord." He responded predictably. "I am actually quite interested in getting to know your sister. She is tough and was too young to know the loss of your parents, meaning she has a personality!" he exclaimed in a way that irked me.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked narrowing my eye.

"I am simply suggesting that she doesn't have the horrible memories you have and will in turn not be saddened by said memories which she doesn't have , which will make her a considerably happier person than you are young master." He added the young master part as if I'd be slightly less offended if he did so. I was still quite offended, before Sebastian wisely changed the subject. "Catherine Phantomhive." He spoke her name out loud. "It has a nice ring to it and now she has a surname, how wonderful for her to finally know where she belongs, and who she belongs to."

"Catherine Juliet Phantomhive." I said under my breath. I hadn't said her full name in a very long time, in fact it was very rare that my thoughts wandered to her. I thought of my dead family often, just not specifically my sister. I ruled her as dead for as long as I remember, when I was captured by that cult I knew that she was as good as dead. I never thought that by some miracle she survived, and now here she was again, after eight years of being dead she came back from the grave and is now living with me. This morning I had no family, and all of a sudden I was an older brother again, by blood not even adoption but blood.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked. My lips turned up into what can be considered the smallest smile in all of history.

"Catherine Juliet Phantomhive." I repeated once more. "That's her middle name, Juliet. I loved the name, I felt it fit her well, much better than my middle name."

"Yes, Juliet is a lovely name for her. What IS your middle name?" he asked.

"As if I'd tell you." I remarked. "You know Sebastian, I think that, as much as you can scare me sometimes, I want you to teach my little sister. I don't want some random governess to teach her." He nodded as if he agreed.

"I would be completely honored to do so, maybe her feminine qualities would help her with the violin." He added the last part in spite of me. What was this? Pick on a young Earl day? I would never know so I dropped it.

"Get out Sebastian. I need to rest." I just wanted time alone to think about my sister and all the things I got to do with her now that she was back involved in my life.

"As you wish master." Sebastian said, then he blew out his candelabra and left. I got under my bed covers and thought to myself. Wow now I'm an older brother. Not just that but her sole guardian as well. And then another more discerning thought passed my mind as I drifted off to sleep. That thought was 'Shit, how in the world am I supposed to do this." On that happy note I finally fell asleep, the first sleep in months that was not plagued with nightmares of the fire.

**Magical time skip!**

Catherine's POV

I woke up warm and wrapped in something as soft as a cloud. I jumped out of bed ready to freak out. I know, I know, it's sad when you wake up in comfort and think something is wrong for that reason. I couldn't get myself back to sleep so I figured I'd wander Ciel's estate a little bit, it's your estate too, a giddy voice in the back of my brain reminded me. Isn't that crazy I thought. Yesterday you were stealing bread from the baker to cling to life, and today you're the part-owner of the Funtom company! Yes, it was amazing and crazy and purely wonderful, but I was still rather uncomfortable with the whole heiress deal. I wasn't even fit to be a servant in a place like this granted I hadn't met them yet, but still. I wandered down a narrow staircase at the back of a hallway, and ran smack into who I guessed was a maid, judging by her uniform. She had this awkward purple hair that stuck out behind her cap, and a HUGE pair of glasses. They were so thick I couldn't see her eyes. She dropped her laundry upon impact. I apologized immediately and profusely, repeating "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, at least over five times. I expected her to yell at me or box my ears or scold me or something, but to my great surprise she seemed to be apologizing just as much as me.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and then turned a cranberry red color. "Sebastian is always telling me to be more careful and watch where I'm walking, yes he does." She said in her high pitched broken cockney accent.

"It's okay mate," I said trying to get her to calm down. "It was my own fault after all, I was the one who ran into you." She smiled as if no one had ever told her it wasn't her fault before. We laughed at our own clumsiness and I admitted to being quite the klutz myself. "So if you don't mind, where exactly are we?" I asked.

"Oh! This is the servants passage, it goes to the kitchen." She smiled, when she wasn't apologizing she could be quite friendly.

"Thank you very much for that bit of information it's going to be very useful to me in the future. Are there any other servants down there?" she nodded. Oh this was good, it wouldn't be so awkward as it would be if it was only me and my brother, oh and Sebastian of course. "Could you introduce me to them please?"

She seemed pleased that someone cared, but it was going to be likely that I was going to become fast friends with all the servants. "Of course I can introduce you to the others!" she grabbed my hand leaving the laundry behind and pulled me running down the passage. We came in to the kitchen where I saw two other people one blond man with what I thought was a toothpick in his mouth, and another boy who looked much younger possibly around Ciel's age, or maybe even younger.

"THIS." She said pointing to the tall blond man, "is Bardroy." He smiled and said.

"There's no need to be so formal, everyone calls me Bard," He extended his hand to shake which I took, thinking to myself he has a very strong grip. "I'm the chef!" his smile glinted. He seemed incredibly proud of his title .

"THAT," she said pointing to the boy next to Bard. "is Finnian."

"Pleased to meet you Miss, but please call me Finny." He shook my hand as well, though for someone half the size of Bard, he had a grip that was 10 times as strong. And he squeezed too, which made it a lot worse.

"Nice to meet you too Finny." I smiled gritting my teeth in pain, perhaps the boy didn't know his own strength.

"Finny!" Bard exclaimed. "Let go of the poor girl's 'and! You're cuttin' off 'er circulation!" Finny dropped my hand like a hot potato.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed looking like he was about to cry.

"It's fine really!" I insisted, "Look the color is already starting to come back." He sniffled.

"You mean you're not going to yell at me?" I shook my head no. He let out a breath.

"He's the gardener." The girl with the glasses added once my hand's color had completely turned to normal. "I'm Mey-rin, I'm the maid." She added finally introducing herself.

"I'm Catherine, but please call me Cat."

"If you dot mind me askin' Cat, who are you and what exactly are you doin' here?" Bard asked in the politest way he could.

Finny elbowed him in the side, "That's the girl the master almost killed accidentally." Then he muttered under his breath (there seems to be a lot of that in this house) "You don't forget a face like hers." Just then Sebastian burst through the door .

"Bard, you didn't blow up the kitchen this morning, good for you, Finny, I need you to finish weeding the garden, but be careful please, and Mey-rin, what happened to the laundry you were supposed to do? And Catherine… what are you doing down here?" This was the Sebastian I had expected, with his little pocket watch and obsession with being on time.

"I was only getting myself acquainted with the staff." I whispered hoping he wouldn't be mad at me. "You aren't mad are you?" I asked quietly.

"No, I'm not, but your brother is waiting at the breakfast table, awaiting your arrival, so why don't you head on up?" I obeyed smiling at the thought of continuing to be able to spend my meals with my brother. Perhaps now I wouldn't be so alone.

**Servant's point of view or maybe Tanaka's he's here somewhere I assume**

"Eh' Sebastian!" Bard exclaimed, "What do you mean Cat's brother was up there?" he asked scratching his head. Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh.

"Catherine's brother? Your employer? Also known as Ciel Phantomhive? We really don't have time for this right now Bard." Finny sighed in the background.

"Ahhh….she's lovely, and so polite too." Sebastian snapped.

"Finny, garden now, it needs to look presentable. We work the Phantomhive's after all." Then the wondrous butler managed to make a full breakfast for the two Phantomhive heirs and have left overs for the three fools to snack on. (Three fools referring to Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin if you didn't know XD) Breakfast went immensely well in Sebastian's personal opinion. No explosions, (though he had taken Bard's job for him) and no demon hound attacks,(he thought that the dog was asleep, honestly he sleeps like Ciel would if he could) After clearing away the breakfast dishes, Sebastian took Cat upstairs to try to find her something to wear,

**I have to change POV'S again so sorry**

Catherine's POV

The three of us, Ciel, Sebastian and I all trooped into Ciel's room to find me something to wear because apparently I can't run around in my pajamas. Darn. Anyways Sebastian walked into the very back of Ciel's seemingly never ending closet. To my surprise when he returned he was carrying a dress! A pink dress with black stripes and a matching hat. My personal question would be why the hell does my older brother have a pink dress in his closet. Why does he have a dress in his closet period? But I figured I really didn't want to know. Ciel shuddered as if the dress brought up bad memories. Sebastian then handed me the dress and instructed me to try it on. I did so, I was baggy, as I'm only eight years old, but Sebastian fixed it with pins and said it would fit just fine if we hemmed it. The dress was really pretty and soft. I had never worn something so elegant in my life. Somehow though I felt immensely out of place. I belong outside in the street, running from the cops as awful as it may sound, I didn't belong in here wearing dresses in an elegant manor with servants for god's sake to wait on me.

"Sebastian, may I please take this off now?" I asked hoping to change into my shorts so I could go outside and maybe do a little gardening with Finny. He seemed to like my company, and I wanted to make sure he didn't think I was mad at him for squishing my hand earlier.

"No, I'm sorry Catherine, but you need to learn about acting in society, we can't just leave you here every time there's and event somewhere. Now you have to learn how to walk first. Let us begin" He then proceeded to pull the biggest book I had ever seen out of no where. There were many things that I wondered about but simply did not ask fearing the answer.

Several hours later I had learned, to walk (though I felt I had a stick up my ass), make polite conversation (EVEN THOUGH I DON'T CARE) and even worse, how to stay silent in times of need. Finally when Sebastian let me have a break I was sweating and puffing in the heat of the dress. I sat down nest to Ciel who was reading a book.

"Does he work you this hard?" I asked.

"Yes, but I've been working at this since I was young, so you might have a harder time since your brand new at this." We sat there in a semi-comfortable silence until we heard a door bang open and a high pitched girly squeal of,

"CIEL!WHERE ARE YOU SILLY?" Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other in a moment of understanding. And then Ciel rushed off to meet the demands of whoever had just intruded into the house. Sebastian then walked after him not going quite as fast as Ciel did. I foowed Sebastian and hid behind a pillar at the top of the stairs.

"Oh Ciel! It's so good to see you! I hope you've been doing well, Wait, Ciel who is that girl who's hiding behind the pillar! I demand an answer now!"

**Oh crud Cat's been spotted the next episode will have a lot of Lizzie. That'll be hard because there is a certain level of cute when it changes into annoying well ttfn ta ta for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really can't sleep its 12:27 and I can't sleep ****I am going to be a zombie tomorrow morning ugh. Ok so I got another reviewer yay! And I do appreciate criticism and thank so thank you it was very helpful. I will always continue to write chapters, reviews or not but I'm just saying, reviews are helpful they tell me the things I need to hear and encourage me to fix and continue, Sebastian disclaimer please.**

**Sebastian- Arthur Ciel Kirkland does not own anything except for Catherine. (oh and btw anyone who knows where my username is from send me a message! You'll get virtual waffles!)**

That girl I saw downstairs, she threw the biggest hissy fit I have ever seen in my life. I swear to god this girl is bat shit crazy! Maybe I should just re-tell you everything that happened. So I was hiding behind a pillar looking at the girl because she intruded in our house and I had no idea who she is. However apparently she spotted me. And upon seeing me she stopped spouting praises at Ciel and began questioning him.

"Ciel, who is that girl hiding behind the pillar? I demand an answer now!" of course the hyperactive blond girl didn't stop talking long enough for him to reply and barreled on. "I can't believe that I came here just to see you, you never loved me I should have known something like this was going on when you go so angry at me with the ring, but really you sunk to this level! I bet this ring was from her and Sebastian just made up the part where it was a family heirloom" she was yelling now, but all of a sudden she burst into tears. Sobbifng, her words came in short quick bursts. "All I wanted…to love you! But…I'm not good enough! I've tried to be the perfect lady but you still went and cheated on me. I tried to be all you ever wanted, we had a connection! But you just threw it away! All of my hard work to try to understand you, lost over one young girl who's half your age! She's not even that pretty! You desrve better than her, it because she's thinner than I am? I swear i can lose weight if thet's what you want." Wow, i almost felt bad for her. Why was she willing to lose weight so she looked like a starving kid? Better yet why did Ciel mean this much to her?

"NO- " she cut him off again.

"You're so cruel! and I went through so much trouble to get you your birthday present and to throw that ball for you and all kinds of other things, because i wanted everything to be picture perfect, and I still couldnt do it. Is it because you think I'm beneath you? That you have a higher title than I do?" she was angry again because she started yelling, thatmuch i could tell but from where i stood it looked like she had majorly rapid cycling bipolar disorder. she was angry one minute, and crying the next, yelling at him for not 'being faithful' and two seconds later she apologised for not being a good 'almost wife' as she put it, and then the crying turned to a snear and before you knew it she was yelling at him again. I really did wish she would shut up, her voice was giving me a headache, and i could tell from the look on Ciel's face he had one too. I looked to Sebastian, abd gestured for him to lean down. (He was at least two feet taller then me.)

"Sebastian, aren't you going to help him?" I asked. I mean isn't it part of the 'butler' job description to help your employer out in a jam. I always thought that was one of the cool things about being rich enough to have a butler was to have someone who can get you out of trouble.

"Well, I will in a bit." I gave him a questioning look. "I want to make sure Lady Elizabeth has calmed down, I know that she doesnt listen to reason when she's angry, additionally she can be a little bit deadly." The pink, little blond, squealy girl was DEADLY? To a man like SEBASTIAN? She must have some brain under that pile of blond hair. But i still give my self more credit than her. I lived on the street, where i came from i would give her about two minutes before she got shot, or robbed, or burst into tears. Then against my btter judgment i went down the stairs to try to talk some sense into this girl. I may have been a street thief, but i was still very shy, and i had a naturally quiet voice from all the ash in my lungs from the fire that had killed our parents.

"Excuse me?" I all but whispered to try to get the blond girl, Lady Elizabeth Sebastian had called her, to stop sobbing. **(A/N think Canada from Hetalia whisper.)**

"You!" she whirled around on me. "I bet you forced him to do it!" Do what? i thought to myself as i sweatdropped. Regaining my composure I continued,

"Miss, please you have it wrong, I had nothing to do with Ciel."

"How do i know you're not lying? You look like a common street person, they can lie easily, i bet thats how you got Ciel to let you in! You tricked him!" I gave Ciel a look that said, 'Is this girl serious?' My brother gravely nodded his head. She was coming up with new stories by the minute and each of them were farther and farther from the truth.

"I didn't trick him-" She cut me off, could anyone get a word in edgewise with her in the room? Finally that's when Sebastian stepped in.

"Took you long enough." Ciel muttered.

"Lady Elizabeth, please stop making accusations at both the master and the young Mistress." ooh mistress, that was a new title for me, and much more glamorous than 'thief, or beggar'. Yes the term young Mistress yould suit me well.

"Mistress?" Lady Elizabeth asked her green eyes shining.

"Yes Lizzie, if you had given me a moment to explain, i could have told you that this is my sister." the word slowly sunk in to the girls brain.

"Sister...OHMY GOODNESS CIEL! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A LITTLE SISTER! And arent you just adorable!" She ran over to me and began hugging me and petting my hair, and face. I stifled a small scream so that only a squeak came out. What the hell is wrong with her? Two seconds ago she was accusing me of takoing her man and now she was hugging me. Are all rich people like this? "What's your name cutie?" she asked, as if i was three years old instead of 8 goin on 9.

"Catherine Juliet Phantomhive." i responded quietly all I wanted was for her to stop glomping me.

"Oh Ciel, isnt she just precious!" she cotinued to fawn over me like a doting new mother.

"Yes, shes a joy." Ciel responded in a bored tone. Ouch. No love Ciel? oh well. When i first met him he was like this. I was beginning to think that this was his true nature and that he was just overcome with emotion when he found out i was alive that all the hapy emotion he ever had came gushing out and i got a hug.

"Oh poor girl!" Elizabeth burst out suddenly. I gave her a quiet questioning look. "You have no parents to raise you, all you have is Ciel and Sebastian, no womanly figure to model your self after!" What this girl on crack? **(A/N I know that opium was popular, but I don't know the effects) **Then she was filled with energy once again, Slamming her fist down in her palm like a judge's gavel she exclaimed, "Thats it! From now on i will be the womanly figure in your life, you can come to me wth any problems you have, or just have girl talk!" Girl talk? "I always wanted a sister that I could dress up and help raise!" Oh hell to the no. "You could be practice for the children me and Ciel have!" i looked over to see Ciel's reaction to this. Predictably he sweatdropped. "It's too bad you don't have green eyes! Then you really would look like my future daughter!"Oh Jesus Christ I was beginning to wish I never got involved. Lady Elizabeth rambled on an on, and talked to Ciel for a couple of hours, (about 2 or3) until it was time for lunch, then se finally headed home. Sebastian looked so tired he was about to pass out an then (thankfully) he gave me the rest of the day off.

"Excuse me, but I think I need to go lie down." he excused himself. Leaving me with no real explanation of who Lady Elizabeth was, despite the fact I knew she wanted to bear Ciel's children. Ciel was about to stalk off when i called out his name.

"Ciel!"

"Yes, Catherine?" he pinched the skin between his eyes something I myself had a habbit of doing if i was tired or annoyed.

"Who exactly was she?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"You mean after all that no one told you?" I shook my head no. "Lady Elizabeth is my betrothed." Oh, that made sense, at least now she actually had something to do with my brother instead of being some creep who wants to bear his children.

"Well, that makes sense, thank you." With that I turned and walked away, back down the stairs to the kitchen where Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin all were predictably located. Finny ran up to me.

"What was all that commotion we heard upstairs? It went on for a really long time, and a few minutes ago, Sebastian came down and told us not to disturb him unless it was a real emergency."

I shuddered. "I met Ciel's betrothed." They gave me a knowing look.

"We know how you feel, dont worry." Bard said patting me on the back.

"Yeah, that why we try to stay down here when Lady Elizabeth visits, she likes to dress us up and make the mansion look 'adorable'" Mey-rin commented. "She always tries to take me glasses yes she does." she added at the end in a distressed tone. We all laughed thinking about the eccentric gorl and all the trouble she put them through. I believed every story they told me, thinking to myself, yeah she'd do that.

"She scares me." I remarked quietly.

"She scares us too." All three of them agreed solemnly. Then the three of us burst into laughter. How a small blond hyperactive girl could instill fear in to so many people confused me immensely. After finally recovering from our all out laugh attack, Bard out right stated.

"Isn't it about the time for lunch?"

"No!" Finny and Mey-rin exclaimed, for some reason not wanting to let him cook.

"He's right though, I'm getting hungry! Why don't you want him to cook? He is the chef after all."

"That's right I'm the chef so let me do the cooking around here!" Bard exclaimed outraged.

"Miss Cat, Bard, for whatever reason, thinks that cooking is an art that requires explosions." Finny explained.

"Oh. Well then I'll make lunch! Sandwiches all right with you guys?" I asked. In no time I had made lunch and some lemonade. (Where I got lemons I don't know considering it was winter...) and the day was perfect outside so we ate out there contented and enjoying ourselves. (Perfect weather in London? in the middle of winter? I think not!) but nonetheless I spent the day outside playing badmiton with my new found clumsy friends until the day ended with a contented sigh. For so much turmoil in one day, the ending was just perfect.

**Finny's POV **

After we all decided to go back inside and get ready for bed because it was getting dark, I couldnt stop thinking about her. The way she apologized whenever she dropped the shuttlecock in badmiton, and how, she didnt seem angry at me at all when I bumped into her. Her beautiful blue eyes that were warm and inviting, as if i could tell her anything in the world!I was really distracted when i got ready for bed.

"You okay mate?" Bard asked me when i bumped into my dresser.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I responded quietly.

"You sure, because you look kind of dazed, like your not all the way there." Oh no! I couldn't let them catch on to me! I couldn't let anyone know that I was in love with Miss Cat.

**Sorry it's so short i just wanted to get it posted. and Finny's in love aww how cute! Thank you so much for reading and please review or message me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I feel bad that I haven't updated even though I know some authors only update once a month 0.o anyways, I am so thrilled with all the reviews I've been getting and all the people who have favorited my story it's very encouraging though my mom asked why I got over 17 emails. I hope you've all enjoyed my story so far, and I want to continue. So here we are chapter 5**

**I don't own anything except for Catherine. (And who knows where my user name is from? Send me a message!) **

Finny's POV

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I stayed awake until the wee hours of the morning tossing and turning not able to stop thinking about her. And the very little sleep I could get was all dreaming about her. Happy dreams of course. In one dream I told her that I loved her and she totally accepted me for it! She even said she loved me back. That's when I woke up and realized that that was all it ever was going to be. A dream. There was no way that Miss Cat could ever love me, I was not only just a servant, but I had freakish powers of strength that would no doubt frighten her away. Not to mention the fact that it was more than likely she was going to marry some rich lord, and forget all about me. What did I have to offer her? I had no status, and I wasn't even good at my job. Plus Ciel would never allow his sister to have a servant court her. I need to stop going on about my flaws and how it will never happen. It only depresses me. I think that I should always just think in the back of my mind, hey, it could happen. At least doing that would keep my spirits alive. That's what I did when I was being tested on. I always had that flicker of hope in my heart that told me, 'Maybe today you'll get rescued Finny' and it happened! I should feel so blessed that I got rescued by Sebastian and I am able to go outside every day. I probably should get some sleep now considering we did next to nothing yesterday, Sebastian should have a full list of chores for us tomorrow. Wait….who am I talking to? I'm talking to myself inside my head. That's strange.

**Magical time skip! The next morning…**

**Catherine's POV**

I woke up to the smell of something burning. Oh shit. I ran down the stairs once again in my nightshirt to go investigate the source of the smell. It was the kitchen. Oh well then. I guess I should be thankful that nothing was on fire, but our breakfast was as black as charcoal. Finny and Mey-rin were also in the kitchen, but they didn't look all the surprised, perhaps this was a regular occurrence in the Phantomhive household. I wouldn't know I've been here for what? Two and a half days?

"Bard! What happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked semi-frantic. I hated my voice when I was worried. It got all stupid and high pitched and girly, it made me sound…..well….like an eight year old girl.

"We're fine Cat, I just used me flame thrower a bit." Bard said albeit a bit sheepishly. Finny and Mey-rin nodded silently behind him. My eyes widened. First of all, why the hell was he cooking my breakfast with a flamethrower, second of where the hell did he GET a flamethrower, and third of all, I think I'm going to rain check breakfast for today.

"Well then what happened?" I asked. Bard was the cook, so I figured he knew how to cook a little. When they said he used explosives in cooking I figured they exaggerated and wanted someone else's cooking other than Bard's because he was the only one who ever cooked and they were tired of it.

"I wanted breakfast to cook quickly, and all at once so it didn't take too long,…..so….I used me flamethrower ." My mouth dropped. They really weren't kidding. Bard really DID cook with explosives. What the hell? What kind of chef cooks with explosives?

"Ummm…." I didn't really know how to respond. Turns out I didn't have to. Sebastian walked in. I swear the man has the best timing I had ever seen.

"What in the world is going on down here!" he whirled around. "Bard how many times do I have to tell you, no flamethrowers in the kitchen! You could have destroyed the entire house." Sebastian looked ready to murder somebody. I had never seen anybody look so deadly in their nightclothes. I was actually quite surprised, Sebastian didn't seem like the kind of person who a) slept or b) wore nightclothes. He seemed far too manly for something like sleep. He turned around again. "And you! Why is it that I always find you in the kitchen? It's not usual for the mistress to socialize with the staff."

"I enjoy being around the staff." I said quickly without thinking. After the words were out of my mouth I immediately wished that I hadn't said them. Sebastian and I were on fairly good terms and I would like to keep it that way. He was after all my caretaker, but in my heart I knew that nothing he could say could keep me from being with them. Especially around Finny. He was so friendly with me and apologized for the littlest things. I believe he tried to be a true gentleman around me, which is more than I can say for any other person I had met on the street. I may be a noble now, or have noble blood, but I think that being a street kid with stay with me forever. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me just a little bit, as if studying me intensely.

"Very well then, however I must remind you that Ciel may not approve, and even if he does many others of your social class will not. I do think that it could be good for you, but at the same time I know that Ciel only wants what is best for you." I felt touched that he cared for me so much. The most caring thing I ever got was when Clara the nun rescued me from the ashes of the manor, and fought for me to stay at the abbey. Of course she didn't win and I ended up at the god awful orphanage, but at least it was something.

"You're brother needs to be woken up, I hope you don't mind going? For obvious reasons I need to get breakfast started so you two have some sustenance that's not burnt to a crisp." I nodded my head and quickly walked up the stair well and turned into the hallway where Ciel's room was.

I knocked at Ciel's door, not hearing anything I walked in. "Um, excuse me Ciel? I need you to wake up." He groaned but to my great disappointment, he still didn't rise. "Ciel, please wake up." This was the first time Sebastian ever trusted me to do something, I was not going to fail! So I did the thing I used to do to one of my only friends at the orphanage, my friend Joey, I pulled the sheets out from over him, hoping he would wake up, then I stole the pillow form underneath his head. Was I going to have to hit him with it too? That was the last step into making a lazy ass person wake up was to pour a bucket of ice cold water over his head, but I figured that I would at least give him a warning. My street instincts kicked in.

"Ciel, I am going to give you 15 seconds to get your ass out of bed, or I have a bucket of ice water that has your name on it." That seemed to work, as Ciel bolted out of bed.

"How dare you-" he stopped talking when he saw me. "Catherine, what are you doing in my room?"

"Sebastian told me he needed to make breakfast, since Bard used his flamethrower, and he sent me to wake you up." I told him truthfully. "So am I supposed to help you dress or what exactly am I supposed to do?" Ciel seemed increasingly uncomfortable.

"Well….I may need help with a few things." **(Did anyone else notice Ciel can't do crap without Sebastian) **I respectfully closed my eyes blushing a little bit that I may end up having to help my brother get dressed. I stayed quiet turned around not facing him until I heard him fiddling with what I assumed was the buttons on his dress shirt considering he cursed under his breath

"Damn these infernal buttons." I could only imagine how frustrated Ciel looked.

"Um Ciel may I turn around? Perhaps I can help." H e begrudgingly complied. After finishing dressing my brother (How weird it feels saying that considering he was three years older than me.) We headed down the stairs, and were swept away by the wonderful meal Sebastian had prepared for us, (It was a traditional Irish breakfast and I dug right in.)Ciel rolled his eyes and began to eat his very slowly. Then he stood.

"Come, Catherine, unfortunately, we don't have clothes for you here so we need to go into the city to buy you some. I think it'll be a whole day affair so I believe bringing Finny, Mey-rin, and Bard with us would be wise." His last sentence was addressed to Sebastian who nodded, clearly not wanting his house to be destroyed because of someone else's bone headed mistake (looking at you Bard).

On that note, I never went out to buy clothes before, and I never thought in my wildest dreams that this could happen. I lived in a huge manor with my brother, a butler and three other staff members, and now I was going out shopping for clothes. This is going to be a very interesting experience.

**Sebastian's POV**

Hmmm… yes I do believe new clothes are in order for Catherine, but she also needs to learn about society. It's acceptable for very young children to spend their time in the kitchen because their mothers are too busy at the time, but Catherine is getting older so I think that it will not be accepted as appropriate. Not to mention that I have to discuss the matter with Ciel. The thought makes me chuckle a bit, a 12 year old being the only guardian to and 8 year old. They will make a fine pair. The Phantomhive children. I headed back downstairs to the kitchen to tell the fools that they needed to get ready to go on a trip to the city. The ecstatic look on their faces made me think 'Do they really never leave the grounds of this house?' oh well. I cant believe that we are going out today. I do know that Catherine does need clothes, I completely agree on the matter, but with Lady Elizabeth here yesterday, we didn't do crap. Oh well perhaps I could do it when I got home, after all I'm simply one hell of a butler. After better preparing Ciel for a trip into the chilly London city, I felt a small tug on my waistcoat. Surprised I looked down to see Catherine standing there looking nervous to talk to me. As mature as she was it was hard to remember that she was only eight years old, and around 4 foot 3 inches tall.

"Excuse me Mr. Sebastian." She looked at me with her bright blue eyes, identical to Ciel's, but held much less pain and sorrow. I smiled when she addressed me as 'Mr. Sebastian'.

"Yes, lady Catherine?" I responded looking down at her still smiling. She looked fairly worried about talking to me. I know I'm a demon, but she doesn't know that, so she shouldn't be scared.

"I was curious as to what do I need to wear today." That's right she wore Ciel's dress (I do enjoy saying that, Ciel's dress) yesterday, and I didn't think that we had another dress in the manor, except for lady Elizabeth's, and there was no way in hell (No pun intended) that that dress was going to fit her, it was far too long and too big.

"Young Master?" I called Ciel had claimed full technical responsibilities for his sister so I should ask him.

"What do you want Sebastian?" he asked in that bored tone he seemed to always have.

"Um Ciel, I was wondering on what I was supposed to wear out on the trip to the city." Catherine said taking initiative and asking her own questions. Good for her, even though when I saw her hands they were shaking.

Ciel looked taken aback his one eye widened. "Oh well, I suppose she could wear some of my old clothes…" What! Ciel, what the hell is wrong with you? Let me remind you ladies and gentleman that this is the same Ciel who thinks that women don't have to be strong, because they have their husbands for that. "Sebastian, please go find her some suitable clothing, I would like to depart as soon as possible." With that he left striding off to who knows where.

"Mr. Sebastian, sir, I think that I could go and find something myself if you're too busy." Cat (perhaps I can take to calling her that) shifted uncomfortably I think that Ciel needs to learn how to talk to his sister in a nicer tone. She may be slightly afraid of him. And me for that matter, but it was much more acceptable to be afraid of a seven foot tall (?) demon with red eyes, than a temper mental 12 year old who was your biological brother.

"It's my job as a butler to make sure you are presentable and well dressed so, in other words I will take care of it." I bowed to her. She stuttered a thank you and went on her way. Well, it seems today is going to be busier than I thought.

**Finny's POV **

I can't believe we get to go on a trip to the city! It's so exciting, we hardly ever get to do that, and Miss Cat will be there. Of course it's likely that I'll be too embarrassed to talk to her. I chattered away to Bard about all the things we could see and the stuff we could talk about. I think that Bard was getting tired of me going on and on and talking about how much fun we'll have. We all made our way to the carriage and got in Mey-rin and Bard on one side and me on the other. Then the carriage door opened. Cat was standing there with Sebastian on her side helping her into the carriage.

"Excuse me Finny?" Cat asked I stopped staring at her and realized she was addressing me.

"Yes Ms. Catherine?" I responded, trying to be confident in taking to her but stumbling and stuttering over my words.

"Don't be silly, we're friends remember? Call me Cat please. And I was wondering if maybe I could sit next to you." She squirmed a little bit while asking me. I was nervous myself. She wanted to sit with me Why did she want to sit next to me? What if I said something wrong? Bard nudged me.

"What?" I asked.

"You dimwit! She's waiting for an answer."

"Oh! Of course you can sit with me." I exclaimed scooting over and patting the seat next to me. She smiled and took a seat. Oh way to go Finny, you just made yourself look like a total idiot in front of Cat.

"So are you excited about going into the city?" Cat asked I stopped mentally scolding myself to look up at Cat's lovely face.

"Oh yes, I hardly get to go out like this so I think it'll be a lot of fun. It's beautiful out there." She smiled a little.

"Yeah, its nice out there if you know where to go." I quirked my redish blond eyebrow. "Well where I lived it wasn't so nice, I'm really happy I get to live with you guys, all of you are so nice." She was so friendly, then Ciel got in. We talked the rest of the way laughing and talking about the fun things we would do in the city. Sebastian stopped the carriage, and instructed us to do what we pleased but try to stay with one person, and not too go too far.

"I call Finny!" Catherine exclaimed giggling. Ciel frowned.

"You do need to buy clothes though," he reminded her.

"I know." She responded, "but that means that Finny can give me an opinion on how I look." Ciel grunted. "Of course if that's okay with you." She said politely.

"It's fine, but I will need to be there too." He pointed out.

"Okay, thank you very much Ciel I appreciate it."

**Magical time skip! **

Later we were just about ready to head out when Sebastian told us we could buy something, if we made it fast before we went home. That's when the idea struck me. I could buy us some toffee's from the local sweet shoppe to share with Cat. I had gone out and bought us the toffees and was heading back when I heard a girls voice yell 'help' of course it wasn't just any voice, it was Cat's. I think that everyone else heard it too and we ran to the source of the sound. A dark alley. (go figure) From there we saw three or four older boys, around Ciel's age running. They had billy clubs in their hands so I just knew that they had hurt my Cat. I quickly ran to her in the end of the dark alley. I got there first to see her leg was bent painfully out o place as if they had hit her and broken the bone in half. To be honest we were lucky I wasn't shattered. Sebastian was there next and mustering up all the courage I had I told him that the boys that had beat her up went left and told him t go and try to catch them. To my surprise he nodded and complied. Oh god I thought, oh god, oh god, oh god, I was supposed to stay with her! If I had done my job right she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Bard, Mey-rin and Ciel all arrived at the same time I explained that she had gotten a pasting (a beating) from some thugs that Sebastian was out searching for.

"We'll have to wait for Sebastian to get her into the carriage. She looks like she's in a lot of pain."Ciel commented. I felt like screaming at him, of course she's in pain they broke her leg. Her face shined with sweat, and I put my palm up to her forehead. She was blazing with fever.

"I can take her home, if someone calls a doctor now, he should be at the estate, if I run her there." I said surprising myself with my intensity. Little known fact. I am both fast and strong, but I am a lot stronger than I am fast. Ciel nodded and I started back to the estate. Half way there she cried out in pain and became unconscious. Good I thought. Cat was too good of a person to endure this kind of pain. I was in the house, and had just laid her down in her bed when the doctor arrived. He set her leg and told me that one of them was broken and that the other one was going to be far too sore to use. Also her shoulder was dislocated so he fixed that as well, accompanied by a sickening pop, when it went back into the socket. The fever would do itself out, but if it didn't break in a day or two to call him back. Then the doctor left. I cried thinking that if I had only been there I could have defended her. And even with a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, and a black eye, she was beautiful. So in the spur of the moment I apologized to her.

"I'm so sorry Cat, this is all my fault. If I just would have been there nothing would have happened. I'm sorry." Then I leaned over and kissed her forehead, praying she would be okay.

**Thank you for everyone who is still reading this. I'm sorry that I was so late updating and I gave you a particularly long chapter. Please review I appreciate it so much. And I had to get something going and I'm sorry I beat up Cat, it pains me to write that. Happy Memorial day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I went to see the Avenger's movie. I cracked up at the most serious parts. Me and my sister both. God we are so immature, but that's the fun of it I suppose. I'm so sorry that I had to hurt Cat, but hey something had to happen right? And yes those boys were jerks for picking on a little girl. Oh and just so you know I am still waiting for someone to guess where my username is from, though not the Ciel part obviously XD. The first person who figures it out and sends me a message pointing it out gets a virtual hug. Anyways here's another chapter and I think I have an idea of what's going to happen but I may still wing it yet. Please review! I appreciate it so much!**

**Finny: Arthur Ciel Kirkland doesn't own anything except for Ms. Cat (makes dreamy eyes)**

Catherine's POV

My heart beat is all I heard in my ears. I was alive. That's not that surprising considering they used billy clubs, but I knew that if they used switchblade knives I could have been dead within minutes. I looked next to me, because I thought I heard something, someone breathing. It was Finny slumped over in a chair, sound asleep. Aww he stayed with me. I must have been asleep for sometime. Not wanting to wake Finny up, I attempted to move my leg to get up, but a jolt of pain shot up my leg and shuddered through my body. I cried out and Finny was alert and awake immediately, looking to me and asking me frantically if I was okay.

"I'm fine Finny," he looked relieved, "I'm just in a little pain." Okay that was a major lie I was in enough pain I could scream. Finny gazed down to the bedside table.

"The doctor left me with some medicine you could take if you were in a lot of pain."

"Yes, please." I nodded my head. I was getting desperate, having to grit my teeth as I talked, and bite my tongue to keep from crying out.

"Ok I'll get Sebastian." I caught on to his arm when he got up to leave.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well the medicine is given in an injection, and I'd… I'd rather not…" With that he turned tail and left the room. He came back with Sebastian telling me, "If you need me I'll be right outside."

"Catherine, this may hurt a bit, but the feeling of the shot will be nothing compared to the amount of relief you'll feel." He quickly injected the clear liquid into my arm, and as soon as he drew out the needle I felt myself begin to relax. **(Can you guys guess the medicine? It's pretty easy)**

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked I certainly wasn't bursting with energy, but I wasn't too tired.

"Oh around a day and a half." He shrugged.

"A day and a half! Are you kidding?" I asked, my eyes widening to the size of saucers. I felt like I was only asleep for a few hours.

"Cat, we're lucky you didn't go into a coma. I was very worried." He was worried about me? Before I was kind of used to people not caring if I lived or died but I'm not out there on my own any more, I have a group of people who care about me and love me, and I love them back.

"You were worried about me?" I asked looking up at the tall slim butler. He chuckled.

"We were all worried about you, me, Bard, Mey-rin, your brother, and especially Finny. He carried you all the way here, since then he's refused to leave your side even to eat." Finny carried me? And stayed with me while I slept for a whole day and a half!

"Really?" I leaned back running my right hand through my hair. Sebastian nodded.

"Well, I think you'll be wanting something to eat." He commented. Surprisingly I wasn't hungry at all, just very thirsty.

"No thank you Sebastian, but I was wondering if maybe I could have something to drink?"

"Of course." He bowed "What would you like. I thought for a moment, I knew that I wasn't hungry, but I still needed sustenance.

"Do we have milk?"

"Of course right away." He smiled and then walked out the door stopping only to tell Finny I was okay. Not two seconds later I heard a knock on my door.

"Cat? It's me can I come in?" Naturally it was Finny. I tucked a lock of my charcoal black hair behind my ear.

"Of course!" he walked in and closed the door. "So, um, I heard that you carried me home." I couldn't move, but if I could I'm sure I would have turned all the way around so Finny couldn't see my blushing face.  
"Oh yes, but it was easy, but it's not like I thought you'd be heavy or anything, I would never think that...I mean…I always think of you in the highest." I blushed an even brighter red. He looked the same color as I was. We sat in silence, thank god for only a few seconds, because Sebastian came back with my tall glass of milk. After taking a long grateful sip, I asked Finny the even bigger question on my mind,

"Sebastian also told me that you stayed with me for the whole day and a half that I was asleep, did you really do that? You didn't have to do that just for me, I'm no one important." Finny jumped out of his chair.

"Don't you ever say you're not important!" He calmed down a little bit. "I mean you are, you are kind of a glue that holds us together. Mey-rin loves you, and Bard thinks you're just top notch, like what his little sister was like before she passed away, and you got Ciel to smile a little bit, he truly cares about you, and you should have seen Sebastian when he found out those lowlifes had hurt you, he loves you like a father. And then there's also me. I care about you….A lot. I don't know what I would do if you passed away." I motioned for him to come to my bedside, and engulfed him in a big hug, tears streaming down my face.

**Magical time skip! 2 days later**

My brother walked into my room accompanied by Sebastian,..and pretty much everyone else who lived in the mansion.

"Good morning Ciel." I said politely. He coughed delicately into his hand.

"Good morning Catherine, I thought that since you've been confined to bed for three days, perhaps you'd like to go outside this morning and spend the day with me?" was it just me or did he look uncomfortable?

"Yes!" I agreed quickly to going outside, after all I used to run around outside all day, and was definitely not used to being cooped up inside for long periods of time, much less be confined to bed.

Sebastian chuckled, "So eager to get outside little one." My face fell a bit realizing I wouldn't e able to run. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"It's just I won't be mobile, I can't run, I'll just have to sit there like, like, like…"

"A lady?" Ciel interrupted. Sebastian cast him a stern look.

"We have a wheelchair for you, that way you can move around, just be careful with your left shoulder so you don't accidentally dislocate it again." Oh thank god, I chose to ignore my older brother's coment. Finny picked me up as if I was no more than a rag doll, and carried me to a lovely looking wooden wheel chair. Then he took hold of the handles and pushed me outside the large kitchen doors.

"Oh Finny! You're garden is beautiful! Just look at those lilies!" he wheeled me closer to the aforementioned lovely white flowers.

"Would you like me to give you the garden tour?" he asked smiling in the sunlight.

"Oh yes please!" I exclaimed smiling just as brightly as Finny was he looked handsome outside in the sunlight where he belonged. Wait handsome? Where did that come from?

**Meanwhile with Mey-rin and Bard…**

"Oh look at those two! They look so adorable yes they do!" Mey-rin exclaimed to Bard. (More like in Bard's ear)

"Yeah… they do look nice together, but Finny couldn't make it more obvious that he's completely twitterpated with Cat."

"Twitterpated?" Mey-rin questioned.

"You know, in love, infatuated, has a great blooming crush on the girl. Mey-rin nodded understanding.

"But Cat doesn't seem to mind Finny's attention so she's as you say 'twitterpated' right back at him." Bard pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke.

"That's true….maybe I could try one of secret recipes on them…"

"NO! we want them to fall in love not die! No offense." Mey-rin responded.

"None taken." Bard grunted. "But I hope that Finny can stop acting like an idiot long enough for her to really fall in love with him." The two servants looked over at the young boy and the even younger girl, who were smiling laughing and even feeding birds out of their hands even if he didn't know where the hell they got the birdseed and he was an old war veteran who's whole platoon had been wiped out he still found young love, though he would never admit it, adorable, and one of life's greatest mysteries.

"I think that she's falling for him just as hard and fast as he is for her. I wonder if we can help get them together?" Mey-rin suggested.

"Maybe we can give them a little nudge." Bard agreed, "But we can't force it on them or else it wouldn't be true love." Now the man sounded like a hopeless romantic who still believed in true love. Mey-rin smiled.

"Okay Bard, we won't meddle too much just a nudge like you described. Besides, right now I think that they are doing just fine on their own by the look of it." The two servants looked over to the two kids that were running down the pathway at full speed. (Okay one of them was in a wheelchair but still, with Finny powering them they could go on for miles laughing and screaming.) Bard looked at the scene and couldn't help but smile a small happy smile on his face. Sebastian rang his bell announcing to everyone that it was time for lunch.

**General POV at the lunch table**

Finny and Cat were laughing when Finny pushed her up to her place at the table, between Ciel and Sebastian across from himself. Sebastian gave one look at the two children and tsked.

"Look at you two! You're filthy, go wash up this instant." Sebastian ordered pointing to the kitchen door. Cat was giggling until he gave her a stern fatherly look to which she stopped immediately and responded "Yes sir."

He smiled as he watched the two kids enter through the kitchen door. After inspecting their hands he permitted them to sit down, serving lemonade to everyone but Cat who he gave another cup of milk. They were all about to dig in when Cat, of all people stopped them.

"Do you need something Catherine?" Ciel asked.

"Oh no, I was just wondering if perhaps we could say grace before we ate." She asked meekly and politely. Ciel was considering declining when Sebastian accepted saying,

"That's a lovely idea Cat, we are after all a family, we should start saying grace more often." To that Ciel gaped and Cat smiled. "Young master, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." At once Ciel closed his mouth like a fish. "Would you do us the honors of saying grace Cat?" she nodded and bowed her head.

"Dear heavenly father, we thank you for the great meal Sebastian prepared for us, and for all the loving friends and family we have around this table. Amen."

"Amen." The rest of the table responded.

"Let us eat drink and be merry." Sebastian stated smiling one of his rare genuine smiles, that since Catherine's arrival, had become more and more frequent. Abruptly at the end of the meal, Bard got up and ran to the kitchen and came back with the most surprising think, a tin of cupcakes. Thank god no one ate one because they exploded around five seconds later. Frosting, cake, and chocolate filling went everywhere, though aimed more than not at the people around the table's faces. Everyone was stunned for a minute and Sebastian began to chew out Bard for trying to feed the young master and mistress exploding cupcakes when he was interrupted by laughter. Cat's laughing got louder and louder escalating from a giggle to a chuckle, to an out laughing fit.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked looking a tiny bit concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…you look so funny!" Cat continued to laugh. Then she reached over and wiped the very edge of Ciel's nose. She put the chocolate on her tongue swallowed and twisted to look at Bard. "It's really good Bard!" Soon everyone was trying it and enjoying it, including surprisingly enough Sebastian, which was rather out of character for the self proclaimed 'one hell of a butler' (even though it was totally true.) After eating what was left of the exploded cupcakes, and wiping off their chocolaty faces they went off to continue their afternoon in the garden.

The young earl and his butler watched as his servants and his sister played and laughed and talked in the garden. He watched while Cat braided flowers into her hair and when Finny presented her with a mixed bouquet of lilies and roses (the little girl's apparent favorites.)

"They look like they are having fun." Sebastian commented offhandedly. "Why don't you go join them?" Ciel looked up.

"I've forgotten how to play, and I actually enjoy sitting here getting the chance to see Cat play." I scowled at Sebastian.

"Finny looks quite taken with her, and her with him for that matter." Sebastian stated changing the subject.

"I know." Ciel didn't seem to particularly approve, but he also didn't believe that anything was going to happen for the time being. I mean she was eight years old for god's sake. He noted that if Finny ever made a move on her without his consent first he'd skin him alive **(Thank you reviewer who pointed that out) **

"You look surprised that Finny likes her." Sebastian made another statement.

"Would you just stop with the damn statements already!" Ciel exclaimed. "And yes I am surprised, because she's a little girl, I didn't think that Finny would be interested."

"Master, Cat is turning nine this year and Finny is only a couple of weeks older than you." **(YOU may call it bs, but I call it creative license)**

"Hm. So it seems." Ciel said in that slightly fail mysterious way that people tried sometimes. "Sebastian, is the girl really so childish as to drink milk?"

Sebastian turned to face Ciel. "She isn't childish at all, the childish thing to do would be to complain, and I didn't hear a peep out of her, not to mention the fact that she can still be considered barely a babe, who needs milk for calcium and strong bones. You do want your sister's leg to get better don't you?" Sebastian looked him dead in the eye. Ciel rolled his.

"Yes, I want her to heal fast, and she acts so mature it's hard to remember the fact that she's only a child." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

Catherine's POV

We played for hours and hours until I was too tired to go any further. Then Sebastian suggested that we all go to bed. Finny offered to carry me upstairs, but Sebastian said that he'd handle it. So I said goodnight to Mey-rin and Bard and gave Finny a big hug, telling him that I had a lot of fun and thanking him for the beautiful flowers he picked me which Sebastian put in a vase on my bedside table (he certainly was one hell of a butler.) I bathed and was just getting under the covers when I heard a knock on my big mahogany door. Sebastian was already in here, so I wondered who it could be.

"Come in." I stated and in came Ciel. He came to bid me goodnight. That was sweet of him."Goodnight Ciel." I said politely.

Ciel cleared his throat. "I hope you enjoyed yourself today in the garden."

I nodded my head vigorously. "I most certainly did, thank you. "

"You are quite welcome, I…I..i hope to do that with you more often." He stated.

"I would like that very much please." The corners of his mouth twitched up into what I guess we can consider as a half smile. Oh well, soon I hope to see him full out grin at me, Sebastian, everybody! I smiled a lot, finding that being positive, was one of the only ways to fix your problems, that and being able to run fast from the cops, but I highly doubted that my older brother would ever need that skill, much less utilize it so that it was a useful one.

"Well, I do believe you need your sleep, you've had a long day and you must be tired goodnight Catherine." Then he leaned over and kissed my forehead, quickly turning on his heal and exiting stage left. My older brother had just kissed me goodnight. Well, that was a new one for me, though I might even say that it was a fairly pleasant experience. I smiled to myself. I'll get Ciel to open up to me eventually I hoped. Sebastian walked out of my bathroom. I had completely forgotten he was there. He was a quiet little sneaky bastard. Promptly he sat down on my bed, and asked if I wanted to say an evening prayer with him. I agreed said my prayer and headed to bed.

"Goodnight Cat." He said leaning over my bedside. I yawned.

"Goodnight Sebastian." I closed my eyes and felt Sebastian's warm soft lips peck my forehead, before he blew out the candelabra and left. Two kisses on my forehead in one day. Well I suppose this was a great way to end a perfect day. I finally got to get out of bed and I made a realization. I was completely falling for Finny.

**Ok this whole chapter was fluff or as prefer to say it cheesy cheese drowned in pure smaltzy sap, but it had a lot of FinnyxCat and I thought you guys might enjoy it, oh and did you get my Disney reference? Review me if you did, review me if you didn't all in all please review thank you so much to those of you who have continued reading this, and those of you who reviewed, favorite or added me to their new chapter alert it really means a lot now to the German sparkle party!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm so so so sorry that this is very late, I feel really really bad about it. Okay I have a new chapter for you, and to be honest it was tough trying to figure out what I was going to write. Oh, and I would just like to address something. Yes I totally screwed with the ages. So we are clear. Finny is 12 (that's the part I messed up, but his real age was 'undisclosed') I took a creative license and gave him that age. I know that its most likely not right (hides from tomatoes) but I also changed a couple of things with Ciel. From the episodes that show when he was little he looks like he was four. I didn't read the manga so I don't really know about that source of reference. CREATIVE LICENSE! **

**Ciel: you mean bs.**

**Me: whatever Ciel! Anyways, the house burnt down when he was four, and Cat was one so they have about three years apart, and Finny is the same age as Ciel (he's not a pedophile I swear) As a side note nothing is going to happen between Finny and Cat anytime soon. Just a growing crush for now and maybe someday when they are older they can be together. I've rambled too long I'm sorry. THANK YOU! To those of you who review favorite and put me on to story alert. I really appreciate it. **

It was several weeks after the time we spent in the garden, but unfortunately I hadn't made much progress with Ciel. He came in to talk to me sometimes, but not very often. And since I didn't want to be a nuisance I didn't really want to have the wheelchair brought upstairs, so I was mostly confined to bed. I didn't have to take much of that pain medicine again, Sebastian said it was good that I didn't take it too much, as it was very addictive. Surprisingly enough a lot of the time I spent was with Sebastian. He did a lot, and rather oversaw me like a father would his daughter. He brought me things to do an attempted to teach me how to sew. (It was a disaster) Then he brought me some polite novels to read, this horrible kind of curds and whey stuff, about dutiful daughters and loving husbands. Bleh. All of us know that it's not true or realistic, but when I gave Sebastian a questioning look he looked surprised telling me that it was an appropriate book for my age group. I considered tearing out the pages to make paper airplanes and origami but my senses won out. I said thank you and turned to put it on my bedside on top of the dusty etiquette book that Sebastian had given me about a week earlier . He frowned.

"You are literate aren't you?" He asked me. I was astounded.

"Of course I'm literate! I wasn't just some heathen on the street!" I knew that I was lucky that I was one of the very few kids out there who could read and write. (Thank you Clara the nun)Sebastian eyed me a little bit.

"Calm down Cat, I never called you a heathen." Sebastian said calmly. I looked down and fumed quietly. Just because he didn't outright call me a heathen doesn't mean he wasn't thinking it. He grabbed my chin and tilted it upwards, forcing me to look at him. "Catherine Phantomhive, I never thought that you were uneducated, I was only asking you a question. Do you understand?" He asked seriously. I had never seen him like this before and the notion scared me quite a bit. I nodded quickly hoping he would let me go. He smiled in that morbid way of his (y'know the one with his eyes closed?) "Good," he stood up. "I'm glad we understand each other." Then he walked away.

What the hell? What just happened here? I took a while pondering that before he came back several minutes later. With the wheelchair! There wasn't a chance to comment before the tall man picked me up and set me into the wheel chair. He walked around to the front of the chair, and bowed over his hand.

"Shall we go for a stroll? With your permission of course." He popped his head up. I nodded quietly. This guy was almost as crazy as dare I say it Lady Elizabeth! He wheeled me down the stairs, god forbid I know how he did it, in relative silence fairly comfortable for both of us, but still at least slightly awkward.

"Sebastian?" I asked twisting my neck to try to look at him.

"Hmmm?" he asked(?) calmly.

"I was just wondering, if Ciel and the others were already in the garden?" his face instilled a look of surprise (well just about as surprised as the red eyed butler could, meaning only a slight bit)

"Oh, I was planning on it being only you and me." He smiled in a non creepy way.

"Oh okay. " I turned back around. Finally we got outside. Granted my eyes burned from the lack of sunlight, but the fresh air and the trees made me want to sing. (Don't worry, I won't) "Was there a particular reason that we came out today?" he smiled.

"No, I just wanted to take you outside, you need fresh air." Was this really the same guy from earlier this morning?

"Thank you." I said quietly. I certainly liked Sebastian, but he still had the essence of mystery, like a secret, or something that he was hiding that would scare me, not to mention the fact that a very stressful time of year was coming up for me. Apparently the look showed on my face, because he asked if something was wrong.

"Oh no nothing is wrong! Nothing is wrong at all I promise Sebastian." He quirked a slim eyebrow and commented in a cryptic way that sent shivers down my spine.

"Lying is no good, if I find you're lying to me I'll have to punish you." Aw shit, I've done it now.

"No sir." I responded quickly. I didn't know what he meant by 'punishing me' exactly, but it certainly couldn't be good. We continued to sit there in silence once more. This time he cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Cat, I want to you understand something. It's my job to take care of you, just like it's my job to take care of Ciel. I want you to be comfortable talking to me about anything, I assure you that you can trust me." He gave me a look that clearly told me that he regretted accusing me of lying to him,(I swear to god I wasn't lying, I was just not telling him something) I looked down not wanting to show Sebastian how worried I was about something that seemed to happen every year around this time. But I couldn't bother him about it.

I smiled at him, "Of course Sebastian, I know you need to take care of me." He smiled his ever growingly frequent smile that meant genuine happiness.

"Now, I say we see to your lessons, it's about time that you started them again, I planned to start much sooner, but your leg was an obvious set back." I think that was the way Sebastian told me that he cared about me too much to let me overwork myself while I was hurt.

I hoped that meant my lessons would be easy because he didn't want to over work me in my fragile state. Unfortunately I couldn't have been more wrong, because he pulled a huge history book out of his ass.

"Now, we start with British history, we started with the Anglo-Saxon's who originally inhabited our country. The actual name England came from- wah wah wahhhhh wah wah wahhh wahhhhh wah." It all came out as a blur of names and dates and who was important and the people who were the least beneficial to our society, and a whole bunch of other crap that I didn't feel was necessary. Then he proceeded to test me on it. Anytime I got one wrong he smacked me on the hands with a ruler that seemingly came out of nowhere. Two entire hours later my hands were sore and I was more than ready to go into the kitchen to be social with Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin. When Sebastian finally told me that our history lesson was over with I started to wheel myself away wishing that my hands weren't so god damn sore when I felt a hand on my back.

"Where do you think you're going Catherine?" Sebastian asked, obviously annoyed.

"Ummm to the kitchen?" I asked/stated nervously.

"First of all, why would you think you were going anywhere when you weren't excused, and second we are not anywhere near done." I may have made either a squeak of disbelief, or a pathetic groan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to be excused to leave. What's next?"

"Arithmetic." FML. FML I say. Finally 4 subjects later we got to literature. Of course the sun was already going down and it was beginning to get dark. I could barely keep my eyelids open, and began to nod off while reading Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland. "Cat? Cat wake up, you were starting to fall asleep." I began I apologize profusely in a slurred sleep filled voice, insisting I could finish the lesson. "Cat, I think that you have done well for one day, why don't I read a chapter and then you can go to bed. I nodded, thinking that it would be a nice way to end the day. Sebastian had a calming voice and I'm sure he is a wonderful reader. It made me think about Sebastian having children of his own some day. I know that if I could choose anyone as my father it would be him. I loved him so much, but I don't think I could ever admit that to him. I rested my head on the side of my wheelchair and sat back to listen to the story.

**Sebastian's POV**

I began to read Cat the first chapter of Alice in Wonderland, and about halfway through the seventh or eighth paragraph, I heard heavy breathing. I looked up from the book to see Cat, her head tilted to the side fast asleep. I sighed a small smile gracing my ivory colored skin, she looked so adorable and peaceful before me, almost angelic as most humans would say. What's this Sebastian? You have feelings? Yes, I do have an overwhelming sense of affection for this girl, as well as the need to protect her, a need that was not brought on with the contract that I made with her brother, I felt a feeling that I had previously only felt for Ciel, a little bit. What was the name of that feeling? Was it, love. A fatherly love and the need to take care of and protect. Dear me Sebastian are you growing soft? Do you really care enough about the girl to show her you have a heart? Hmmm couldn't be true.

**Magical time skip 4 days later **

**Sebastian's POV **

"Finny, Mey-rin, Bard!" I called down the stairway to the kitchen, my black shoes clicking as I walked down the cement hallway. I stopped only to open my pocket watch and sigh. Ciel and I needed to go to town to pick up some things including, some new bed clothes for Cat, she'd been wearing Ciel's for far too long. Even worse, we didn't dare take Cat with us after the disastrous occasion where Cat broke her leg. However I also had some doubts about leaving her at home. I had seen several suspicious shadows lurking near the house, so I was going to have to tell the rest of the staff to be on the lookout. In addition I had prepared a very strict set of rules for them to abide by to make sure Cat didn't get taken by one of aforementioned suspicious characters. The list included notes that Bard didn't need to cook because lunch was in the ice box, that Pluto still needed to be fed, and that under no circumstances were they to let Cat outside.

"Yes?" Bard asked filing into the kitchen with the rest of the staff. Finally I thought, I heard Ciel call me from upstairs, no doubt growing increasingly impatient.

"I am leaving with Ciel to run an errand, you need to take care of Cat while were gone, lunch is already prepared, so there isn't a reason for you to cook Bard, Mey-rin, you are not to touch the china in the cabinet, and you are not-" I was interrupted a very loud yell of 'Sebastian! What the devil is taking you so long?' I quickly wrapped that up. "Please be ready, I thought I saw someone lurking in the shadows yesterday, and please dear god, take care of Cat." With that I turned on my heel and left. If there was so much as a single scratch on the girl, so help me I will have all three of their heads on a silver platter along with several assorted cheeses, and maybe some grapes. I got in the carriage, quickly flicking the reins and jerking down the driveway. The faster we can get the errand over with the faster I get to go home and make sure Cat is in more capable hands than those of the three fools.

**General POV in the kitchen**

Cat rolled herself into the kitchen, a deck of playing cards in her lap. Bard, along with Finny and Mey-rin were all sitting around the table talking, Bard taking a cigarette out of the box, and lighting it with a quickly combusted match. Finny looked up at her smiling.

"Hello Cat!" He exclaimed standing up to wheel her to her spot at the table.

"Good afternoon Finny. I just wanted to come and be with you guys, I haven't seen you in a while." Bard looked at her.

"Yeah, you haven't been here in a real long time, why? Can't bring yourself to visit us?" it was hard to tell if Bard was joking or if he was serious, perhaps it was a mixture of both, but despite how hard he tried to hide it he was clearly upset about the fact that Cat hadn't been there to visit him. He even learned her favorite sandwich and he never burned it. In fact he had practiced making it so that it was perfect and just the way she liked it. Like an older brother trying to it cool. I can't let her get hurt, Bard thought to himself, noting that e needed to use his sharpest lookout skills.

"Just because i haven't been around doesn't mean I couldn't 'bring myself' to visit you. Sebastian's been running me around like crazy, teaching me lessons and trying to get me to memorize all kinds of names and dates. I would much rather have been here with you." Cat pouted a bit, she didn't want Bard to be mad at her. She then perked up remembering the reason why she came down to the kitchen in the first place.

"What brings you here Cat?" Finny asked grinning as large as the Cheshire cat himself.

"I thought that since Sebastian isn't here I could come down and play cards with you." She smiled tilting her head to the side. Bard looked at her questioningly.

"You know how to play cards?" this isn't exactly the kind of thing you would expect from a wide eyed and innocent 8 year old girl.

"Yeah! I used to scam people when times got really hard, but don't worry I won't cheat!" she continued to smile. The jaws of her peers dropped to the floor. "So let's play war ok?" she then expertly cut the deck in half and dealt all the cards. The group became engaged in an epic battle of war. Slapping down the cards so fast and hard that they were getting paper cut, and almost broke the table (Looking at you Finny) They played for about an hour laughing and giggling, finally ending the game with Cat taking Bard's last card. An epic miss on Bard's part, considering the fact that she had an ace and he had a two. Of course nothing can stay this calm forever, a perfect example being the loud thud and a sound of glass breaking. All three of them jumped up and ran to the source of the sound. Cat quickly rolled her wheelchair right behind them (apparently it went lightning speed) Finny stopped short.

"Cat! Go hide! The house is under attack." Finny ordered in probably the most serious voice Cat had ever heard him use. Quickly she rolled herself to a space outside, trying to outrun the group. The only thought running through her head was, 'I can't believe it, they finally found me. Why does this happen to me every year? Why did those people in the white masks always appear around my birthday?' She heard the sound of guns shooting not too far away from her. Then she thought, 'if I just had a gun I could fight them off.' She had been doing this for years. Learning how to use a gun is essential when you have members of a cult out to get you since you were five, give or take a year or two. She saw the back of Mey-rin's skirt flying over the edge of the roof. Another man, probably a goon, ran on the lawn ahead of her. All she heard was the sound of a gun being cocked, a single shot being fired, and the thud of the dead man's carcass hitting the lawn. Her eyes widened. Was that MEY-RIN'S shooting? The very sweet, but let's admit it, airhead, was able to shoot from on the roof, and still hit the target right in the heart. Mey-rin then jumped from the roof to land on her feet at the edge of the lawn.

"Mey-rin!" Cat called she turned and for the first time she saw that the clumsy maid wasn't wearing her large, thick, round framed glasses. The eyes underneath were breathtaking, a beautiful brown color, with thick eyelashes framing the upper and bottom eyelid. They were intelligent, but also rather sad, like she had been through some hard times.

"Cat!" she exclaimed running towards me. Her voice was different too, though I didn't quite understand why. "I thought you were supposed to hide, we don't want you to get hurt." Cat rolled her eyes.

"I can help I swear, these people have been chasing me around for years. If you give me a gun, or even some throwing knives I can help." Mey-rin eyed her but decided to trust her, tossing her two pistols.

"Do you even know how to shoot?"

"Yes, I've been able to shoot since I was five." Surprisingly enough, I learned how to shoot my own really but, the first time I saw a gun used was also Clara the nun.

"Are you sure?" Mey-rin asked. At that moment she heard the sound of running footsteps coming up behind her. "Look out Cat!" she exclaimed, but as soon as she heard the footsteps she took out the guns, cocked them, and shot them both simultaneously over her shoulder with her pinkies. She retracted her arm spun the guns and tucked them into the holster Mey-rin had given her.

"Yes, I'm sure, you see I'm simply one hell of a gunman, though not nearly as good as you are with long distance." We smiled at eachother in a moment of understanding. Granted our 'moment of understanding' had a small explosion in the background, no doubt deployed by Bard. We continued fighting off the men in the white masks. Finny threw heavy items at them, Bard with his gun and explosions, Mey-rin as our long distance sniper up on the roof, and Cat the cripple with her short distance twin pistols, (which she shot with her pinkies.) Several hours later we had finally taken down the last one with a bullet shot to the knee courtesy of Mey-rin, and a bullet through the heart courtesy of me. We walked in to the kitchen, all except for Cat who was wheeled in by Finny. All four of them were tired, and sooty from all the explosions and a long day of battling the creeps in the white masks.

"I hope that tomorrow goes better than today!" Cat commented while they crossed the lawn to the kitchen.

"I'll say!" said Finny. "But, it was pretty cool to see you handling that gun, I don't think I've ever seen anyone much less and eight year old with that much force." He laughed a little bit.

"Not an eight year old for long!" Cat exclaimed smiling. "Tomorrows my birthday."

**A/N okay thank you very much if you are still reading this I really appreciate it. I really want you to review and I left a little soul eater reference in there so tell me in a review or a PM if you found it. The beginning can be considered as Cat/Sebastian fluff in its own little way I suppose. I think that that would be the way Sebastian shows he cares. The beginning may have been a little boring, but that's because I had a wicked case of writers block .Please review! I appreciate it a lot. The next chapter will probably be up this weekend since I'm now officially an 8****th**** grader an don't have any homework. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sebastian says if you review you increase the possibility of seeing the heavenly light with him ;) XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I told you guys I would update faster now that school was out for the summer! Oh and this is big news we shaved my Persian cat,Anyways it's not Cat's birthday and they're going to have to plan something while she's asleep. Thank you so much for reviewing I really appreciate it. Go death the Kid! SYMMETRY! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to continue typing, even though and y computer has delete over fifty times and the curser keeps moving and messing up.**

**Ciel and Sebastian's POV in the carriage.**

"Sebastian, I don't understand why you rushed in dressing me, but then made me wait over five minutes to get the carriage ready, and what in the devil's name took you so long in the kitchen?" Several minutes earlier Sebastian had met a fairly irritated Ciel who tapping his toes and growing more impatient by the second.

"I needed to make sure that the staff was on the lookout." Sebastian said indignantly "We wouldn't want Cat to get hurt now would me?" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"One way or another, why were you in such a hurry this morning? Other than Cat's bedclothes I don't see why we needed to go out today, and even that's not a big deal."

"You really are a terrible brother." Sebastian commented.

"How dare you! I love Catherine!"

"Calm down Ciel. Not being a good brother doesn't mean that you don't love her. "Ciel's anger began to deflate. "You just don't know her." Inflated again. For some reason Sebastian was being very open today. Not seeming to realize that he was stepping all over Ciel's nerves.

"Who are you to say I don't know Catherine!" Now it was Sebastian's turn to roll his red eyes.

"Well for starters you don't even know when her birthday is," he continued before Ciel could interrupt him, "Which is tomorrow just so you are aware." Ciel widened his cerulean blue eyes. His little sister's birthday was tomorrow and he had no clue! He had to get her a gift, something remarkable so she knew that he cared, but didn't have much time- wait- is this why Sebastian was so rushed this morning? Sebastian of course knowing exactly what Ciel was thinking nodded and said, "That is why I wanted to go to town early today. You need to get a gift." He pulled the carriage to halt and popped out to open the door.

"What am I supposed to buy for her?" Ciel asked out loud. Sebastian smirked but then quickly pulled it into a seemingly indifferent line.

"I don't know my lord, all the shops around here seem suitable enough to browse through, I think that the shopkeepers could give you adequate suggestions." The tall man then promptly turned on his heel and walked away.

"Where are you going!" Ciel yelled after him bewildered. Just where the hell did his butler think he was going.

The slim raven haired man turned, "Ciel, you are capable of shopping on your own, besides I have business to attend to." Sebastian turned and again began to walk away taking up a striding pace, leaving the be-eyepatched (?) boy standing there with his jaw practically on the floor. Slowly he picked up his jaw off the floor, and walked into the nearest jewelry store. Several hours later, Ciel found himself in the predicament of….having to carry his own boxes. Oh the HORROR! Granted he had two small boxes, but he also had a fairly large box that took almost all of the arm space he had, and the other boxes stacked on top of it blocked the short boy's vision. He stumbled out of the shop nearly tripping and falling off the edge of the curb dropping the boxes. In a flash of black, Sebastian was there, all the boxes landing safely in his gloved palm.

"Really Ciel, you should be more careful." Sebastian chided, a small playful smile gracing his lips. He opened the carriage door with one hand. "Did you have a successful shopping trip my lord?"

"Yes, I did Cat should be happy with her gifts." Ciel said in his voice as cold as ice, not fitting for someone who was talking about the gifts he bought his little sister for her birthday.

"That's good." Sebastian nodded.

"What were you doing while I was shopping Sebastian?"

"I had to get Cat a gift too you know."

**Meanwhile at the manor. In Cat's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BIRTHDAY'S TOMORROW?" Bard, Mey-rin, and Finny all yelled in my ear. (In unison none the less.) i leaned back and hunched my shoulders in surprise.

"Sorry Cat." Finny said remembering how close my ears were to his mouth. "It's just…why didn't you tell us? I'm sure that we could have had a big party for you…"

"But I don't want you to throw a big party…" I said indigently. "I don't need to be fussed over."

"But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't get you a gift!" Mey-rin exclaimed, with Bard nodding in agreement.

"I'm going to make you a magnificent cake! It'll be huge and nice and I swear won't burn it!" I chuckled

"You don't need to do that Bard. I've never even celebrated my birthday before." It was true, I mean what street kid has time to celebrate their birthday when they're running from the cops. Of course I wasn't going to tell them that part.

Suddenly the door was flung open by none other than Sebastian. "What in the world are you doing up this late, and why are you so sooty?" he didn't give them a chance to answer (they seemed to do that a lot…hmmmm) before continuing. "Was there an attack while we were out?" They just nodded knowing that Sebastian would cut them off if they tried to explain. He then turned finally noticing me in all my black smudged glory. "Cat!" he exclaimed rushing over to examine me over for scratches or bruises. Finding none, (I'm just _that_ good) he stood and a stern look over took his face. "Catherine Juliet Phantomhive, what in the world were you doing outside while they," he gestured over his shoulder to the three that looked relieved that they were still alive, "were trying to ward off intruders?" He gave me a look of ice that said 'don't fuck with the butler'.

"I guess I was just watching." I said telling what I considered not to be a lie, but more of a 'withholding information'. He didn't have to know that I was able to kill a majority (okay more like 1/5 of the people) of the intruders. They were after all my enemy. They didn't just follow me around my birthday, no they followed me year round but they were always able to pick up my scent around my birthday or the days around it.

Sebastian's voice gave an air of disappointment, "Catherine, you are up far too late, and you're filthy! Come now, I'll run a bath and then straight to bed young lady." Sebastian walked behind me and proceeded to wheel me to my room undress me and plop me in the bathtub. After the bath and I was dry we looked into the dark water, He pinched the skin between his eyes and muttered something about how he didn't understand how one girl could get so dirty in a single day. He tucked me into the down feather soft white comforter, telling me to have sweet dreams, and kissing me on the forehead. He blew out the candle and whispered in my ear "I love you Cat." Thinking that I was asleep I assumed. I smiled lightly to myself. It seemed that the black butler did have feelings. **(Did you see what I did there? XD *self satisfaction* wait that sounded kind of racist…. Anyway the next day!)**

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining brightly in my face. I was about to curse the day when I made the realization that it was my birthday. Finally I was nine years old! Nine was the age that almost got you to being a pre-teen and it separated you from the little kids. I heard a knock on my door. The door opened to Sebastian who smiled upon seeing that I was sitting up in bed.

"Good morning my lady, you're up earlier than usual, but I guess it's all the anticipation for your birthday that you have." I smiled upon seeing him.

"Good morning Sebastian, I hope you're not still mad at me from yesterday."

"How could I ever stay upset at you? And on your birthday none the less." He ruffled my hair. "Now, shall we go downstairs?" I nodded eagerly awaiting breakfast. It was a treat to eat breakfast every day. He wheeled me downstairs where I expected a formal breakfast, most likely just me and my brother, but to my surprise he took me out on to the back lawn, the grass still wet from morning dew. There sat my silverware waiting patiently for my arrival, along with Finny, Mey-rin, Bard, and of course my brother. I smiled at him.

"Good morning Ciel." I told him respectfully. He coughed delicately into his hand.

"Good morning Catherine, happy birthday." So he did know it was my birthday after all.

"Yes, happy birthday!" Finny exclaimed smiling at me from where he sat at the long elegant, white table clothed dining table. Mey-rin and Bard both gave me exclamations of 'Happy birthday' as well. Sebastian walked out of the kitchen with a basket of something that smelled sweet and heavenly. He set it upon the table bringing out more dishes than you can imagine, all covered and smelling different and delicious. Finally he brought me a glass of milk and announced 'Bon appetite' I opened the covered basket to find a bunch of croissants, but when I bit into them they oozed chocolate. My eyes rolled back and I think I uttered a little coo of happiness because Sebastian chuckled. He turned to my brother, and commented,

"I think she has a sweet tooth just like you do Ciel." I looked to my stoic older brother curiously, and asked out loud,

"Ciel has a sweet tooth?"

"Yes, to a fault I'm afraid, but nonetheless it's one more thing you inherited from him." I smiled at the thought of me being like him. It seemed to please him as well, as his lips twitched up at the corner, into what I consider to be a half smile. Suddenly though I heard a swishing sound and flash of bright red, and out of no where a man was standing in the middle of the table, at least I thought it was a man, but i couldn't really tell with his long flamboyantly red hair.

"Bassy!" he exclaimed jumping onto the bewildered and seemingly annoyed butler. I chuckled to myself, Bassy? I don't think that I have ever heard anyone call Sebastian that. Probably a good thing that no one did either, as Sebastian looked ready to decapitate the man. The man then jerked his head my way.

"Who's this Bassy? You weren't cheating on me were you?" What is with all these people and thinking that I'm out to get their men, I mean seriously! I was eigh- no- nine! (I refer you to the first time I met Lady Elizabeth.)

"Grell, we aren't in a relationship, so even if I was courting her, which I'm not, it wouldn't matter to you." The man, Grell I suppose made a squeak of disapproval.

"Um, excuse me, Sebastian? Who exactly is this man?" I asked finally taking the initiative of asking my own question.

"That man, is Grell Suttcliff, just an acquaintance of ours." Ciel said addressing my question, while Sebastian attempted to pry the flamboyantly gay man off of him.

"More like a nuisance." Sebastian muttered under his breath. Grell gave him a wounded look, but then quickly got over it to walk over and look at me up closer.

"You're that girl we almost killed with the carriage!" Grell exclaimed recognizing me now all of a sudden. "I almost didn't recognize you without all the dirt and grime and being soaked to the bone." Okay now I understood how Sebastian was annoyed by this man.

"Gee thanks." I commented sarcastically.

"What are you still doing here? We almost killed you over a month ago…" then Ciel piped up.

"She's my sister you dimwit." He burst out a hash mark of anger appearing on his forehead. I noticed Sebastian had one too.

"Ooooooh." Grell said understanding. "Well aren't you adorable! You can just call me your auntie Grell. So what's the special occasion?" my, self proclaimed auntie Grell asked me.

"Today's my birthday." I said truthfully. "Sebastian made a nice breakfast to celebrate." Grell pulled up a chair and perched his head in his hands.

"He certainly did! Oh Bassy, you never cease to amaze me!" the red-clad man exclaimed, blowing a kiss at the dark haired butler, who in turn muttered under his breath, 'moron' I have to giggle a little bit at that because I had never heard someone as refined as Sebastian be so openly rude to someone, not to mention he wasn't really setting the top notch example for his reluctant etiquette student. Grell turned back to face me. "How old are you today little one?"

I brushed off the little one comment with just a touch of annoyance. I wasn't that young! But I was still small for my age. (sigh) "I'm nine!" I responded in a chipper tone.

"My, my you are young! But you are still so adorable! I'll bet your brother was like that when he was very little. You look a lot like him, with his hair and his eyes and everything." I nodded smiling. I thought Ciel was handsome, but did that mean that people thought I was beautiful? I probably wasn't, but I didn't really care. "So tell me, why are you in a wheelchair?" he leaned over to Ciel and 'inconspicuously'(meaning I totally heard it) whispered in his ear, "She's not on the 'to die' list so why does she keep getting hurt?" I looked up at Sebastian who was still scowling at the man and asked him in an actual inconspicuous voice.

"What is the 'to die' list?" Sebastian shook his head, that didn't really give me answer but I ignored it anyways. Grell supposedly heard my question and was about to explain it to me….

When again, out of nowhere a man dressed in a black dress suit came and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I said no pit stops Grell!" The man exclaimed, then he glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian and Ciel. "Good morning Sebastian, I apologize for the trouble this bafoon has caused you." Ciel shrugged and Sebastian said that it wasn't his fault. Without another word the duo left, leaving me with my jaw on the floor and everyone else, acting as if nothing had happened.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Perhaps Catherine could get dressed and we would spend the rest of the day out here in the garden?" I thought to myself, that sounds fun and Sebastian somehow some way picked up on that thought and excused us both from the table.

"Ciel seems hasty for you to get to the gifts, or perhaps he's hasty to get to the cake." I smiled as Sebastian pulled the first dress I'd worn, other than the night dress I wore last night, over my head. It was a beautiful blue color, matching my necklace and Ciel's eyes.

"Oh Sebastian!" I exclaimed swishing the skirt a little bit. "It's so pretty! Thank you!"

"Thank your brother for that, he purchased it while you were in the bookshop with Finny." My grin only got wider from there on.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Sebastian asked chivalrously.

"We shall." I don't think I ever felt more elegant in my life, than when Sebastian promenaded me down the staircase. I felt like I was the queen. It didn't even matter that I was in a wheel chair. It was amazing. Finally when we entered the garden Ciel stood up and walked behind me, whispering to Sebastian, 'I'll take it from here.' Sebastian bowed and in the same hushed tone responded, 'Yes my lord.' Ciel then continued to wheel me to the seat right next to his. Before sitting he lightly kissed the top of my head, and whispered

"You look lovely Catherine."

"Thank you Ciel." I responded still smiling.

"Now," he leaned back in his chair, "I say, we get started with the gifts we bought you." Bard stepped up.

"I'll present my gift first, with your permission of course my lord." Ciel nodded and Bard walked over to me with a little box in his hand. It was decorated with a pretty dark purple bow.

"Thank you Bard! You didn't have to get me a gift!" He smiled.

"Your right I didn't have to, I wanted to." He winked at me. "Now go on, open it up!"

"Yes, I want to see it yes I do!" Mey-rin piped. I pulled open the bow and opened the lid to see a pretty perfume bottle laying on a bed of satin, filled with none other than perfume. I sprayed it, and out came a fruity scent, that was sweet and mellow, not too over powering where it would trigger my asthma.

"Thank you so much Bard! It's just perfect, I love it!" I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're very welcome Cat." He smiled and walked back to his seat. Ciel tapped me on the shoulder and presented me with a bright pink box, that had a brighter pink bow, and a bunch of glitter and flowers.

"This is from Lady Elizabeth, who somehow knew it was your birthday." Well that explained the box. I opened it and found a pretty jewelry stand that had an emerald bracelet on it. It was so pretty! I had to put it on my dresser in my room. There was also a card which I read aloud-

"Dear Kitty Cat, I hope you have a stupendous birthday! I'm sorry I can't be there I'm out of town with my family. I wish I could have been there I would have organized a ball and there would have been dancing and music and I would have gotten to dress you up and make you look adorable!" I could practically hear her high pitched squeal of an accent my ringing in my ears. Suddenly Elizabeth seemed to remember that there was someone she was actually supposed to be writing to and signed, "Anyways, I hope you have a great day, Sincerely yours, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford (Or Lizzie for short)."

"Well," I said, "That was nice of her." Everyone nodded. "But how did she know that it was my birthday?"

"I honestly don't know." Ciel responded truthfully.

"Maybe, she's just trying to be one hell of a sister in law." Sebastian said. Didn't explain anything, but I'll go with it anyways. And with that we moved on!

"Oh oh I want to give Cat my present next! Please!" Finny pleaded/exclaimed. I smiled and nodded. I loved Finny, we spent a lot of time with each other on the garden. Both of us seemed to have a mutual understanding for each other because both of us needed to go outside in the fresh air, and though I didn't like the sun so much, the outdoors had a sense of freedom to it.

"I can't wait Finny." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Here you go." He gave me a box that I opened up to find a big bag of sweets and a book of Shakespeare's plays.

"Oh thank you Finny!" I exclaimed. I couldn't wait for us to share the sweets and read the sonnets together.

"Wait! There's more!" then he came up with a huge bouquet of flowers, red roses and lilies of the valley, my favorite. He also had a small planter and had several bags of seeds. "We can plant these together on your windowsill. There more of your favorite, and I bet they'll grow fast and you can have a fresh supply of them always in your room." He smiled sheepishly, "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" I exclaimed hugging him extra tight. He seemed a little reluctant at first but then hugged me back.

"I'm glad." He said before going back to his seat looking extremely happy and a little dazed. I giggled.

"I'm next yes I am!" Mey-rin exclaimed. She brought over a small box placed it in my lap. I opened it to find all kinds of hair ribbons of different colors.

"Thank you Mey-rin! These are just lovely!" there was only one thing I wondered though. The box was heavier than the weight of a bunch of ribbons. I pretended to shuffle through them when I found the false bottom. In the false bottom were the two twin pistols that I had used the day before, along with a red shirt and a pair of fitted black pants. It also contained a note reading, you are a good gunman my friend, I don't think that I had ever seen anyone shoot with their pinkies. I want to practice with you some time. The outfit, is because it's a lot easier for you to run in pants rather than a skirt. Love always, Mey-rin.

I looked at her and nodded yes, showing her I would like to practice sometime. Ciel cleared his throat.

"I have a gift for you too." He said as he leaned down to bring the gift from under the table. This box was wrapped in blue and had two smaller boxes on top of it. "Open the bigger box first." Ciel suggested. I opened the lid to find a beautiful satiny dark red dress, laid over with black lace. The sleeves were black with gray stripes, and the middle was red, and this was the most magnificent dress that I had ever seen.

"Thank you so much Ciel! It's beautiful! Where did you find it?" my brother t shrugged in fake modesty.

"Just a little shop, now go on open your other gifts." I opened the next box. A teacup and saucer were nestled softly in paper, I took them out gently, they seemed just so delicate, that I was worried I would break it on accident. I picked up the cup and held it to the light. There were place where the cup was crystal and the light shined through making little rainbows on the white table cloth. And I ask you what girl can't resist _rainbows?_

"I think this is the prettiest tea cup I have ever seen!" I exclaimed. "I love it." I stated. Ciel's lips turned up a little higher. It was almost a smile.

"I'm glad you like it Catherine, but you have one more gift to open from me." He placed the last light box in my hand. I opened it eagerly to find a silver locket. It was lovely, and the chain was so delicate. I was studded with diamonds and blue sapphires. I turned it over the back, where I saw a message engraved in the silver. The message read- Happy birthday Cat, I love you. Forever yours Ciel. My eyes began to well up with tears, but it wasn't until I opened it to find a picture of me and Ciel when we were little. Both of us were smiling and he carried me in his arms, when the tears started to really overflow. I flung myself around his neck and hugged him tight, sobbing quietly into his dress shirt. I expected him to push me away, but he only hugged me tighter. "I love you Cat" he whispered into my ear. That was the first time he ever called me Cat, instead of Catherine.

"I love you too ." I whispered into is shirt. When I finally released him he took out a handkerchief and dried my tears.

"Look at you, crying on your birthday?" I smiled my cheeks crinkling from the salt trails left behind. Sebastian walked over and told me he still had a gift for me.

"Okay." I smiled and he picked my up and carried me back to where he was sitting. Once he settled me on his lap. He gave me my first gift, a long box, that I opened to find a dark silver pocket watch. It was engraved on the back too and said "Dear Cat- we love you!- Love Sebastian and the family." Sebastian ruffled my charcoal black hair.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked leaning around me to look at my face.

"I think it's fantastic Sebastian, thank you!" he smiled I do have one more gift to give you, he pulled out from under the table.

"You got me a kitten!" I exclaimed playing with the black mewling bundle of joy. Sebastian chuckled, Ciel rolled his eyes but smiled, and Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin, looked on happily.

**Okay that chapter was a lot longer than I expected so im gonna wrap this up quick. I hope you all liked it, and please review review review. Thank you so much for reading I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys I want to update because I really have nothing to do other than go to the movies and see the Hunger Games for the fifth time. No kidding. I haven't gotten many reviews except for my ever faithful SakuraPhoenix13, and VampireSiren. You rock I totally appreciate it as you know. So here we go I suppose chapter 9. Oh and I don't really do disclaimer huh? So I'll do it today! I don't own anything except for Cat, the cat, and Clara the nun. Now on to chapter 9 (there is some swearing later in the chapter)**

Cat's POV About three weeks after the last chapter.

I woke up to the sound of Sebastian's shoes clicking and the curtain being drawn back. I groaned, and pulled my pillow over my head in a childish manner.

"Cat, you need to wake up." I didn't move thinking maybe if I stayed still he would let me go back to sleep for a couple of hours. "Cat, I know you're awake, the 'stay still and maybe he'll go away' approach is not working." I just groaned again. How was it that Sebastian always knew just what I was thinking? He can't be human, it's not possible. "Catherine," he warned his voice starting to get stern. Not knowing what he would do, I sat up slowly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I asked in a sleep slurred voice. Maybe if I acted sleepy enough I would be able to go back to sleep. I spent a late night out last night with Mey-rin, shooting targets with the pistols she got me for my birthday.

"I don't want anything I need you to wake up." Sebastian said in a mock calm voice. "If you didn't remember we have lessons today." As if that made it any better. There was little he could teach me that fully captured my interest, not to mention that we worked hard all day, leaving my head swimming with all the names and dates that I honestly didn't care about has to mention I had been going out most every night after Sebastian went to bed with Mey-rin to practice shooting and aim, and to teach her how to throw daggers, much to her delight. That way if they run you can pin them to the ground, which would keep them still enough to get a decent bullet into them. Of course Mey-rin didn't really need to do that, she used to be an assassin after all.

"Yes, Sebastian." I groaned as I pulled myself over the side of the bed. He pulled the wheelchair over, but I declined. I was going to start using crutches so I could at least work one of my legs. I already knew how to use crutches, and I taught many a child how to use them in the orphanage. He escorted me downstairs to breakfast being the chivalrous man he was. I was just lucky that he didn't make me get dressed. Moving on crutches quickly in a dress was really hard for me, meaning that it was impossible for everyone else. I crutched into the dining room quickly and sat down, not waiting for Sebastian to pull out the chair for me. Ciel was already there waiting for me.

"Good morning Cat." Ciel said politely. I was happy that he had finally taken to calling me that, it made me feel a lot more comfortable. However, my sleep deprivation made me quite a grouchy riser, that and my low blood pressure. I grumbled something that must have resembled a 'good morning' somewhat. Apparently he noticed I was tired this morning as he looked up from the scone he was cutting.

"Not fully awake this morning I see." He commented quietly to himself picking up the bite of scone he had cut off and popping it in his mouth chewing it thoughtfully, his gaze somewhere in the middle distance.

"Why is that I wonder." Sebastian commented to the side of me. Damn these two. Anyone who knew me knew not to mess with me while I was tired, or I could go all 'hypertensive evil lord' on them. According to Sid, the teenage butcher I knew when I lived in London, (more like on London's streets) I emanated an evil aura when I was tired.

"I get it, I'm tired, would someone please pass me a newspaper?" Sebastian chuckled and proceeded to pass me the untouched newspaper that was on Ciel's end of the table. I spread it out and picked it up to read in between taking sips of my tea. Sebastian chuckled again. Normally being in the good nature I normally was in I would laugh with him, even if I didn't know what he was laughing at. Today however I was in a foul mood in case you haven't noticed yet. "What are you laughing at?" I snapped rudely surprising myself.

"Dear lord, you are tired. Remind me to put you down for a nap later." Bastard why didn't he let me sleep now god damn it! "I was laughing because you look like a middle aged man, rather than a grumpy nine year old girl, reading the newspaper like that." I glared at him a little, but it's hard to glare at someone when a kitten pounces into your lap, turn circles a few times, and then proceeds to fall asleep in your lap, mewing happily. That made me smile and cleared my mood up a little.

"I'm sorry, for being in such a foul mood this morning, but I am tired and now you know that I am in fact, a demon on the inside, especially if I get woken up early." Ciel looked mildly amused. Then Mey-rin came running in, in all of her frilly skirted, thick glasses glory, and all too predictably tripped on a bump in the carpet, and would have fallen if it wasn't for Sebastian who caught her and the parcel she was carrying. After scolding her lightly, and telling her not to run, he dismissed her, with a red hot blush on her face. Sebastian rolled his eyes a little bit and opened the letter Mey-rin gave him.

"What is it?" Ciel asked in a bored tone.

"It's an invitation to a party." Sebastian told Ciel, not looking at all surprised. I don't know, maybe parties happen everyday, damn rich people.

"Decline it." Ciel said still bored. What the hell! Did rich people really party this much.

"Sir," Sebastian cut in. "I think it would be more beneficial to go than to decline this one."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he looked genuinely interested. Not.

"The witches case, going to this party may be able to give you a lead, over the Scotland yard, not like they could ever threaten you." Sebastian informed my older brother who really did look slightly more interested now that he knew what was to gain. But what did he say about the Scotland Yard? And a case on witches? I gave Sebastian a questioning look, which Sebastian in turn gave to Ciel.

"You mean you never told her!" he claimed, Ciel shook his head.

"There never was a reason to tell her." He said resting his head in his hand.

"Would someone please just tell me what's going on before I explode!" I exclaimed. Still not in the mood to be tousled with I just wanted them to spit it out already!

"Your brother is the queen's watchdog. He eliminates any threats to her kingdom, any time she asks. She's quite fond of him." Sebastian mused to himself. My brother working for the queen? And I never knew about this!

I turned on my brother, "What do you mean there wasn't a reason to tell me!" I exclaimed. "You work for the queen for god's sake! Don't you think that it's a rather interesting piece of information for me to know about you!" Ciel shrugged.

"It wasn't something that would benefit you if it was in your knowledge."

"Well, okay then," I said shaking my head. "But what was this about witches?" I turned to Sebastian hoping to get a more complete answer from him. He responded the way I expected him to, actually answering my question.

"There have been several mysterious disappearances lately, and we are trying to link them to one person, the murderer."

"Well, that makes sense, it's how you solve all murders, but what makes you think that it was a witch that was the murderer?" There were plenty of murders where I lived but the police didn't really get involved, probably because they didn't want to get their hands dirty.

"Well there isn't any evidence that could lead to who the murderer is, no traces or anything. A possible explanation could be suicide, but the people who have died were all seemingly mentally sound, and they were rich and happy, giving them no motive to kill themselves." I nodded. Wow, Sebastian really did his research. That's kind of interesting to know.

"I see, and how would going to this stupid ball help?" Ciel asked, the better question was why didn't Ciel want to go to the ball anyways.

I interrupted. "Isn't it easier just o get the case over with now, before the Scotland Yard even gets involved?" Sebastian's lips turned up in a half smile.

"What a clever little girl you are." He commented as he patted me lightly on the head. I bristled at the comment and pursed my lips. He addressed Ciel, "And, we need to introduce your sister into society." Ciel nodded agreeing with the red eyed butler.

"Why do I need to be introduced to society?" I asked my crossing my arms. I was happy enough with my family here in the manor, I didn't need to meet all those aristocrats who, would no doubt look at me as if I was cheap piece of meat rather than a person. I mean I knew well enough how rich people acted when something they did not like was in their wake. They cast it aside and turned up their noses at it, that very thing happened to me too many a time while I lived on the street.

"You my dear, must be introduced to society so if people see you with us they won't ask questions and can give you the proper respect of being the Lady Phantomhive." Lady Phantomhive, whoop-de-frickin'-doo.

I looked up at the tall raven haired man pathetically and asked, "Do I have to?" he gave me a stern expression.

"Yes, Catherine you have to." He took out his pocket watch and clicked it open. "Speaking of which, it's probably about time we get you ready."

"Ready!" Ciel and I exclaimed in unison. "I need to start getting ready this early?" I asked in amazement.

"Why of course." Sebastian said in that ever so calm voice of his. "You need to learn all kinds of rules before you go to a social gathering."

"More rules? Sebastian, you've been teaching me social etiquette for over a month now. I don't need to know anything more." I argued. I mean seriously, it couldn't be that bad to mess up in public. It's not like there are any real consequences. Sebastian, being….well, Sebastian, knew exactly what I was thinking. He narrowed his eyes at me

"Catherine! It's very important that you make an appearance at a social gathering sooner or later." He pulled my up by the arm and instructed me coldly to follow him.

**Several hours later….**

I gasped for breath. "Dear god Sebastian! Not so hard, I'm not used to this!" I exclaimed taking in a sharp intake of breath. "I'm too young to have this happen to me! I'm only nine, that's way too young for this! Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain.

Sebastian smirked, "Oh please your fine Catherine, you just need to get used to it that's all." Then he stopped and seemed to ponder something for a moment. "Well perhaps you are a bit too young for this, I just want you to see how it feels and then we'll be done."

"God dam it man! Just get this corset off of me!" I yelped as he just pulled the strings tighter.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a cold dangerous tone. If anything I did not want Sebastian angry at me right now.

"Nothing sir, nothing." I responded quickly and wisely. Boy was I glad that my conscience hadn't died from underuse because there were times when that thing really was useful.

"We're almost done…." He pulled the laces tighter one more time knocking the wind out of me once more. Damn rich people and their strange need to be stick thin. I looked underfed as I was, I didn't need any more help from that devil's device called the corset that France invented. Stupid Frenchies.

"Ok you can breath now, I'm going to unlace you. You are too young for this." So he put me through hell…FOR NOTHING! Now I was positively certain that Sebastian was not human, at the very least he was devil spawn. Then again I did the wisest thing possible and held my tongue. I was always getting into trouble after all wasn't I?

**Finally time to leave for the ball. THANK GOD!**

I was forced back into the wheelchair, finding it impossible to use crutched in the voluminous dress that I was wearing. It was blue, and matched Ciel's suit as he was my escort. We sat in the back of the carriage together, not being able to make conversation, not that the conversation we made was all that interesting anyways. It was hard to find something to talk about with my older brother, probably because he didn't know anything about me and vice versa. Maybe I can work on it a little more when Sebastian gives me a break from all of these lessons. Boys didn't have to learn all these rules and etiquette! Why did I? I was snapped out of my thoughts as the carriage jerked to a halt. I considered reaching for the dagger that I had hidden in the many ruffles of my dress. 'Just in case.' Mey-rin had said a wry smile on her face. But as it turned out we had reached our destination as Sebastian came around to open My door for me. After settling into my wheelchair, Ciel firmly grasped the handles, and began to wheel me up to the grand estate.

"Welcome to hell." I heard him whisper almost silently under his breath. I giggled quietly raising a gloved hand to cover my mouth. At that, his lips turned up just barely on one of his legendary half smiles. We walked in to the elegant entrance hall, and I couldn't help but marvel at well, everything! The crystal chandelier the marble pillars the brightly lit hallways. This place was huge! An in the center was a dance hall! A whole bunch of couples waltzing in time to the music. Oh and the music, it was beautiful, slow and smooth like a calm wave on a sandy beach. It was lulling and lovely. A grand piano sat on the side, and a whole orchestra accompanied it. I liked the music the most out of anything. I watched as a tall man gracefully played the piano. He looked to be one of the very few people who was enjoying himself to the full extent. He swayed with his arms, immersing himself, and letting the notes surround him and wrap him in their harmonized embrace. I was suddenly aware of someone shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Cat. Cat. Catherine." I immediately stopped zoning out when I heard my full name. I looked up.

"Yes Ciel?" I asked still dazed in the music. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"They are going to present us, in just a moment. Stay calm and smile." He instructed.

"Are you going to smile as well?" I asked cheekily. He clipped my cheek playfully with his thumb.

"No, you cheeky little monkey." I smiled, when they finally noticed we were here. A page ran up and asked us our names. Ciel went back into the solemn mode that he was always in in public. "Catherine Phantomhive, and her escort Lord Ciel Phantomhive. The young lady's tutor Sebastian Michalleis is already here." They announced our names loud enough to the point that I would want to cover my ears, but in good nature I didn't. No doubt in my mind that Sebastian would scold me if I did. We promenaded down the grand stairway, everyone at the party silent and watching us.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Ciel under my breath and just loud enough that only he could hear me. "Why are they all staring?"

"They aren't staring they are just acknowledging our presence." He whispered back into my ear.

"Well I don't see why they have to do it so rudely." I commented quietly to myself. Finally we made it to the bottom of the stairway. Sebastian then took control of my wheelchair.

"So which one is the suspect?" I asked, whispering, and craning my neck to get a look at the tall raven haired man.

"Her, in the pink dress." he turned his face in her general direction. "Don't stare." He chided me. I cast my eyes downward.

"Sorry Sebastian."

"It's okay Cat," he stroked my cheek smiling. " would you like something to drink?" he gestured to one of the many servers.

"Yes please." I nodded smiling. He grabbed two glasses of lemonade handing one to me and lifting his in a toast I did the same and we both drank. I don't know why but several minutes later, he was called away and instructed me not to move, as if I could navigate my way through all the people. Sonner or later I felt a hand on my shoulder, thinking it was Sebastian I looked up smiling. "Your back…wait your not Sebastian." The man, who was not Sebastian, was tall and very blond. He wore a white suit with ruffles around the collar and had a ruby in the middle to keep it in place.

"What a lovely robin you are." He smiled and kissed my hand. A shiver ran down my spine. "So little robin, are you enjoying your evening?" According to decorum I was supposed to smile and nod. That is precisely what I did. "Wonderful!" the creepy man exclaimed. I was about to excuse myself and wheel off when there was a great commotion as the sound of wretching echoed through the hall, and all the music stopped. That wonderful piano player was choking and sputtering, coughing up water, as if he was drowning on dry land. Finally the man died. The witch had struck again. Now I was more desperate than ever to find Sebastian. I began to wheel my way through the crowd, when I was jerked back by a strong hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man from earlier asked me. "I am not finished with you." Somehow the man managed to get me to a secluded part of the house, he stroked my face, but not in the gentle caring way that Sebastian had. No his way was hungry, vicious like a façade he was putting on to appear sweet and gentle. I bit his thumb and he jerked back. Self satisfaction! I thought. I was quite pleased with the fact that I drew blood.

"You little bitch!" He exclaimed smacking me across the face with the back of his hand.

"Go to hell!" I retorted. "What the fuck do you want with me anyways?"

"Feisty aren't you? But don't worry, I can break you with time I'm sure." He responded chuckling evilly to himself not answering my question. He pinned my arm behind my back and tied it in a way that I couldn't get the dagger out. "Let's try it again." This time he tried to bend down and kiss me. Lucky for me my legs weren't tied, because I got him with my high heeled boots right in his soft spot.

"HELP!" I cried, "somebody please help!" I continued to yell at the top of my lungs. Okay now I was starting to feel like a dumbass in distress. The man recovered faster than I thought he would, and returned with no response, only to yank my hair back, and slap me again. I felt a trickle of blood go down my cheek.

"I'll stop hurting you if you just stop resisting." He whispered devilishly into my ear, I was crying now. "Besides, who wouldn't want to be loved by me?" just as he was about to launch another attack on me Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"Druitt!" he exclaimed angrily rushing toward him. "Back away from my little girl!" somehow Sebastian managed to yell and whisper at the same time, his red eyes flashing bright and growing more than dangerous, deadly. Sebastian rushed at him, cracking the back of Druitt's skull before he even had a chance to cry out. Druitt lay there unmoving in a pool of his own blood. I was still crying, now trying to hide it from Sebastian, but failing. He came and scooped me up into his arms. He pet my hair and cooed into my ear, "Shhhh, shhhh, you're okay, you're going to be okay, I'm here now." He hugged me tight as I continued to sob into his black jacket. "Nothing's going to happen to you now that I'm here." He abandoned my wheelchair, choosing instead to carry me to the carriage. He arranged another footman to drive us home, as he wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon. He rocked me in his arms, still trying to convince me that I was okay. Eventually my loud sobs, quieted into regular crying, and eventually a few tears, and then just to sniffles. Finally we got to the manor, and he carried me upstairs, undressed me and put me to bed, my body flopping in his arms like a rag doll.

"Thank you Sebastian." I whispered weakly, as he tucked the covers around my chin.

"There isn't a reason for you to thank me, I should have stayed with you the whole time to make sure that nothing was going to happen to you." He replied in a voice full of regret. "Now you need to go to bed." And I did just that. It had been a long day, and I fell into a blissful and very much needed sleep, with Sebastian right next to me.

The next morning I awoke feeling much better, still weak but better. Of course I would never be able to forget what happened the night before. No, it was likely that that would stay with me like a scar forever. I attempted to get out of bed only to have Sebastian tell me to 'Get back in bed right now young lady!' turns out he had never left and spent the whole night with me. He had food and told me that today I was to spend the entire day in bed getting my strength back. My arms were very weak, so Sebastian forced me to eat while he fed me. I don't think that I'll ever be able to live that down. After finishing breakfast he leaned back a bit in his chair. "I do believe that normally, you would have gotten a spanking for disobeying me," I winced, knowing too well that a spanking never was a promising feature to a day. "However, I think that I can make an exception in your case." I smiled and Sebastian hugged me tightly against his chest. "Just never do that again." He whispered. I could feel him breathing as he pressed a kiss onto the top of my head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, the beginning was slow but at the end the Sebastian fluff made me grin ear to ear as I typed it. Please, please, please, review I really appreciate it! And I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews that I have already been getting! Over 31? You guys are freaking amazing! Ok I personally have no idea what I am doing but I think that I have a general idea where this chapter is going. I don't own anything, and I apologize for a slightly awkward scene.**

Several days later.

I walked down the stairs for the first time in months. No wheelchair, no crutches, just me and my legs, and my arm which was laced inside Sebastian's. As we entered the dining hall, Ciel stood, slammed his arms down on the table, and pushed himself up, the silverware and glasses rattling as he did so.

"What the hell Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed angrily. To be honest, I hadn't seen Ciel since the day of the party, granted it was only a few days later but still. "You left me at the ball, disappearing without a trace! I had to ask Elizabeth and her parents if I could stay the night at their manor, because I didn't know where you had gone!" Ciel looked about to explode, this was the angriest I had ever seen my brother.

"It was my fault." I said quietly eyes downcast. I never really thought about what happened to Ciel when Sebastian took me home. I wasn't really thinking anything, after my encounter with Druitt I was just thankful that I was alive with my virginity intact. Ciel didn't pay much mind to me when I cut him off, he probably didn't hear me very well.

"Catherine, this conversation is between me and Seb-" I cut him off again.

"Sebastian saved me and took me home." I looked at him right in the eye, never before had I been so bold with my brother.

"Saved you?" he gave me a questioning look, "What do you mean?" he had taken on a tone of interest, but I didn't want to make him worry.

"It was nothing sir, just, the Viscount Druitt tried to…." I paused trying to find the best word to describe the situation. "Assault me."

"She's not showing you the real severity of the situation, he was trying to molest her, and he could have raped her!" Sebastian explained still severally disgusted by the behavior of the Viscount. Well less disgusted and more murderous.

"He tried to molest my little sister… I'll kill him!" Ciel exclaimed suddenly his eyes taking on the look of Sebastian's, "I'll kill that bastard for touching you!" I was surprised that Sebastian didn't have the torches and pitchforks on standby, along with some wiling villagers to make up the angry mob.

"No!" I yelled while Sebastian and Ciel hunched over trying to make battle plans for the great war of 'Let's fucking kill the Viscount'. They both looked up surprised. "I don't want to have more blood shed on my part, kill him if you want but don't tell me about it." I confirmed.

"O-okay." Ciel said surprised. Finny came in and waited with a slightly scared expression on his face. I nudged Ciel, and pointed in Finny's direction giving him a broad smile.

"I have a letter sir." Finny said his hand shaking a little bit as he slowly passed the letter to Ciel.

"Let me see that." Ciel snatched the letter out of Finny's hand. He sweat dropped. All three of us, (Me, Sebastian, and Finny) crowded around him trying to get a look at the letter.

"Well what does it say?" I asked after 5 minutes of struggling, to try to see the letter.

"It's from someone at that ball," he turned to address me, "claims he saw you and was taken by your beauty." Ciel snorted. I gave him a glare that could turn men to ice. He sobered up, "Anyways, he said that if you could meet him sometime. With my permission of course."

"He wants to meet me sometime?" I repeated.

"Yes that is what I said." Ciel seemed exasperated, "Only nine years old and you already have someone who's read to court you." Finny looked vaguely upset, but I didn't have time to notice.

"Well it would be beneficial for her to at least get to know the boy." Sebastian stated, not seemingly all that interested. He acted as if they were talking about tomorrow's lunch menu not my possible future boyfriend. Not to mention that I didn't need or want to be courted! Not by anyone at all! Well no one except maybe… no he and I were just fond of each other for now.

"That's true, schedule for them to meet," he paused to think about it, "tomorrow." He decided finally. Sebastian stood up.

"Well, I suppose that means that I need to go make menu preparations for tomorrow." He stalked off muttering under his breath.

"What!" I exclaimed jumping out of my chair.

"Tomorrow you have a meeting with this boy, William Penning American born." He mused skimming over the letter once more. He turned to Finny. "You need to have the garden looking perfect for him." I actually think that it would be good for you to be out there during the meeting, just to appear busy, are we understood." Finny nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes sir!" he saluted and walked away, leaving me alone with no one to talk to about how I felt about this whole affair.

**Finny's POV**

I finished my daily chores fairly quickly after that. I practically uprooted a tree though I was so upset. I mean come on! It was very clear that Cat didn't want to meet this guy, and she was far too young to be courting anyone anyways! God, just the thought of somebody else dating Cat made my blood boil. It was kind of pointless to say, but I was in a sour mood when I came into the kitchen. I sat down heavily at a chair around the table placing my head in my hands. Bard had stopped cooking whatever he was cooking and shook out the towel he had had around his neck, and walked over to the table I was sitting at. I glowered at him, something that was quite out of character for me. Bard didn't notice and plunked himself down in the chair next to mine.

"You're done early Finny." He stated taking out a cigarette and lighting it with a match that I think he combusted on his hair. I didn't comment, resolving just to sit there and not move. He tried again. "What's wrong mate? Got in trouble with Sebastian?"

"No." I responded dryly.

"Well then I don't see what there is to be so sullen about." There was nothing to be sullen about? There was everything to be sullen about!

"Cat has a date." I said my face in the table.

"What? I didn't hear you mate." Bard said teasingly cupping his hand around his ear. I slammed my fist into the table.

"Cat has a date with a rich aristocrat!" I exclaimed miserably. Then I noticed that I left a fist sized hole in the table with splinters out the side. Oh well. I was royally pissed off. And I didn't even use that word.

"That can't be right! The Lord Phantomhive would never have Cat date someone at this age. To be honest, I don't think that Sebastian would actually want her 'dating' either." He had a point and I may have over dramatized it a bit.

"Eh…more of a meeting…" I said sheepishly. "But it could still develop into a date later on!" I exclaimed my voice escalating back into what could almost be considered yelling. I lowered my voice again this time to a whisper, "What if they fall in love and get married someday and she forgets all about me."

"Isn't that a bit of a worst case scenario?" He asked logically, which seemed weird because Bad was almost never logical.

"Yes," I admitted sheepishly, "But it really could happen!"

"Well, you seem rather put off about it." Bard stated obviously. I glared at him some more. Then Bard leaned forward and wrapped one of his burly arms around me. Just great. Brotherly advice time. "Okay, so you're pretty upset yes?" he asked stupidly. He didn't wait until I answered and barreled on. "Then you have to do something about it!" He exclaimed patting me on the back.

I looked up at him surprised, "Like what? Sabotage the meeting?" Bard held his hands up in the universal 'stop' sign.

"No you idiot you can't do that! It'll make her think that all you want is attention, and a demanding man never is good." Bard stroked his beard/ scruff/ five o' clock shadow/ whatever you call the hair on his face, as if he was going to hatch a plan.

"When Cat gets old enough for someone to court her, I would treat her with the utmost respect, I'd always make sure she was comfortable." I said quietly out loud. I don't know if I was talking to myself or not, but either way it confirmed something in me. That when Cat was ready, was when I was ready to be a man for her.

**Cat's POV** **somewhere in the woods in a barn, wherever you think this scene would take place, use you imaginations people!**

I hurled daggers into the practice dummy, quick as lightning, hitting all the vital regions, the head, (impaled in the neck), the chest, (right in between the ribcage to pierce straight through the heart, the stomach (need I say more?)And the….ummm…male parts… (Clean off, go me.) I even got one right in the center of the dummy's forehead. I growled as I pulled it out, and went back into place where I pulled out my pistol and shot the head off. Mey-rin stood to the side looking a little bit scared.

"Ummm, Cat?" Mey-rin asked.

"Yes?" I answered not turning from the dummy that I shot in the intestines.

"Do you have something on your mind, something you want to talk about?" I guess I could say yes, but what's talking as a release as compared to shooting the stuffing out of a poor practice dummy. He was on fire now…I probably should do something about that… "You seem out of sorts today, plus poor Rufus (the name we gave the dummy) probably has had enough for one day." I looked over to the now quickly burning dummy, doused him in water, and went to sit on a bale of hay next to Mey-rin.

"So what's on your mind?"I must say that it was way easier to take her seriously dressed in an all black assassin's uniform without the glasses than in her maid uniform.

"It's just that Ciel's arranged for me to meet with some man who saw me at the ball we went to a couple of days ago, and apparently he wants to court me." She played with my hair a bit, and nodded in understanding. She didn't say anything and just let me continue. "I'm not ready for that and even if I was, I don't think I'd want to go for some snobby rich lad."

"I understand what you mean about not being ready." She continued to toy with my hair.

"I mean I never thought that I'd have to deal wit' all this, I never thought that me out of all us street folk, from jack tars to rum coves, that I would have blue blood runnin' in me veins." I slipped into the accent of the street, a cockney accent that I've always had, it didn't come up very often, but I had a sweet lilt of pure street cockney in my voice. I think the best part of Mey-rin, being here was that she listened until I was done talking and then she talked only to confirm or give subtle advice and ask questions, to my surprise.

"That must have been a shock to you, but you seem like you have your eye on someone else." I blushed.

"I-I-I do," I blushed a deeper red over stammering out my sentence. "But I don't think he'll ever notice me…" I looked down, Fin- I mean, crush who shall not be named was older than me, and I highly doubt he's ever go for a thin young girl like me. Mey-rin smiled knowingly and hugged me, letting me lay my head in her lap.

"I know luv, young love is hard. But I'll tell you what, wait till you're older." I looked up at my assassin mentor.

"Does it get any easier?" I asked my little voice full of hope.

"Nope." Pop! Went my bubble of hope that had developed inside me within the last 5 seconds. "But at least then you know what you're doing." She touched the tip of my nose playfully. "What time is it?" she asked listening to the constant ticking noise that came from my pocket watch, I carried it everywhere now. I clicked it open.

"We're late!" I exclaimed as two of us hightailed it out the door, me scooping my kitten up as I ran him mewing in surprise, "Why didn't you warn us Erik?" I asked my puzzled looking pet. Mey-rin got to run into the kitchen, where her room was right down the hall and she could change quickly. I didn't have it so easy. My room was past Ciel's study, which was probably where Sebastian resided for the moment. I took off my shoes hoping not to make any noise. I couldn't think of anything to say to Sebastian to explain where I had been since breakfast, much less why I was wearing my current clothing. I was almost positive that I was going to get a scolding at the very least, more likely a spanking. I had after all been warned. I was over the half way point, or what I like to call past the point of no return. Three fourths of the way there! Just a couple steps more…I could feel the (metaphorical) wind of freedom through my hair. But then out of the freaking blue with no creaking noise what's so ever, the door to the study swung open and who else was there, but Sebastian. Well shit, I'm in for it now.

"And what do we have here? Hmph, it seems I've caught a Cat instead of a rat."

"H-hullo Sebastian, fancy meeting you here." I chuckled nervously scratching the back of my head fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Yes, now, what precisely were you doing sneaking by the study?" he eyed me up and down. "And what in the world are you wearing?" he gestured to my fight ware.

"Ummm…." I responded trying to come up with a good response.

"That's what I thought." He grabbed my hand and marched me to my room, my cheeks red with shame. He sat down in the wooden chair that he normally read to me in after closing the door. I just stood there unmoving. "Well come here." He said impatiently. I knew he loved me, but he looked pretty pissed off to me. I walked over to him carefully. He placed me across his lap, and just gave me five hard swats across my buttocks. Then he lifted me up, and looked at me. "See to it that you're more careful to get home on time okay?" he asked seeming tired and a little bit exasperated, as if he'd been through a lot today.

"Yes sir." I looked down. "It won't happen again."

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, "You are just lucky that you weren't late for something more important, now please change and wash up for supper." He pinched the skin between his eyes.

"Sebastian?" I asked. He looked up. "Are you okay? You seem so tired, and worn." I stated, this could get me into more trouble, and it's not like I wanted a second spanking but, I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do for him.

"I'm fine Catherine, just a little… tired." Well that was obvious.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked him carefully, not wanting to want to damage his honor or whatever men thought they had.

He smiled weakly, "No, I'm afraid not, but thank you for the offer, sweetie." The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Sebastian instructed me to go to bed early, because I had a big day tomorrow.

**The next day…**

"Good morning Cat." Sebastian greeted me chipper this morning. It was like he was a completely new person than the man I saw yesterday. He got me up dressed and fed, telling me that there wasn't time for a formal breakfast. "Just too much to do, before your guest arrives." Oh yeah him. The hours began to pass quicker than I thought. Soon enough, too soon I thought, a carriage was pulling up our drive. Sebastian fiddled with my hair one last time, before instructing me to smile. I only pulled the corners of my mouth up mimicking one of my brother's half smiles. In walked a stately boy, who was probably around Ciel's age maybe older.

"I'm William Penning." He introduced himself. He looked to Sebastian, "And you must be the girls' father. How do you do?" he asked pompously extending his hand out for a shake. I took the time to notice that the lad had spectacles on the edge of his nose, and was wearing an immaculately tailored suit. But he was 12. Why in hell would a twelve year old need a suit? Rich people, spending their money on all kinds of things that they didn't need. "And you must be the young Lady Catherine." I nodded deeply and curtsied. Mary mother of Jesus this was weird. I never bowed to anybody before, and let me tell you it was awkward as all hell.

"You are such a lovely looking maiden." He stated. Was I supposed to be flattered? He didn't say it as a compliment particularly…he acted more like I was a horse on the market.

I said thank you anyways. "I'll introduce you to everyone. That is Sebastian, my father." I winked at him when he smiled at me. "That's Mey-rin, the maid, Bardroy, or Bard, if you will, the cook, and that is Finnian or Finny, the gardener."I smiled broadly at Finny. "Would you lead us to the lovely gardens of yours, my dear Finny?" I asked deciding to take the high road and pretend to be enjoying myself. Still, I couldn't help but giggle at the façade I was putting on, and for who? A spoiled prissy rich boy, who I could take a beating better than any day?

"Right this way." He led us through the back door used for guests, (in other words not through the kitchen…) I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. Lilies of the valley and roses, were everywhere! (I have mentioned several times previous to this one that they were my favorite flowers.) I ran to Finny leaving my escort surprised to say the least. I embraced Finny in a hug which he welcomed (what I didn't know was how largely he was grinning over my shoulder.) When I finally released him, I looked into his lovely turquoise eyes and told him what a magnificent job he had done, we probably could have kept talking, until my escort of course cleared his throat. I excused myself and went to sit down at the table.

"That was quite a surprising display." He commented. "I don't think that I have ever seen anyone embrace a servant before, especially not a young lady." If I was anything I was certainly not a lady. I was starting to like this guy less and less. I quickly changed the subject.

"What sort of hobbies are you into?" I asked him. He puffed himself up like a peacock to answer that one. I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that he was going to brag about it.

"I quite enjoy polo." He started, "In fact, I do believe that I am the current junior champion of polo in all of England." He continued to brag about how one time this almost happened and he won the game anyway, and then so and so and such and such, you get the point right? He ran on about it until I'm sure he told me about every polo game that he had played in. Ever. I considered giving him a gob full of claret, but then I remembered that I was supposed to at least try to be nice to this man. "What are you interested in?" he finally asked me, "Nothing too boisterous or unladylike I hope." Well I suppose that ruled out dagger throwing, shooting, and the fact that I could Irish jig my way out of anything.

"I enjoy singing," I said truthfully. I wasn't starving all the time you know, just a majority of the time. "I like to read as well." I noted thinking that this would satisfy him.

"Ah, I assume that Sunday hymns are a pleasure for you to sing." He sniffed at the thought of me reading though, " I think that a bit of reading for a woman is fine, but if you read to much and you'll start getting ideas." This insufferable pompous flea on a rat's bum! How dare he call women unintelligent! Because if we start reading and then we'll get ideas. And after a _woman _gets _ideas_ everything just goes downhill, and it all goes to hell. Stiff upper lip, Cat, you can do it! Thank god, Bard brought out the food, otherwise he would have left me with nothing but insults up my sleeve, and believe me you I learned from the sailors.

"Thank you Bard, I'm sure it's delicious as always." I winked at him, knowing that it was probably Sebastian who cooked the meal. He gave me a sly wink back and then said in a completely solemn totally not Bard way,

"I hope the meal is to your liking young mistress." I almost started choking on my lemonade, this was too funny, and it was even better that I saw Sebastian, Bard, and Mey-rin watching us intently from the kitchen widow. I also knew that they could hear everything we were saying. Sebastian and Mey-rin were still frowning about William's take on women. Sebastian look angered because surprisingly enough he does have quite a bout of respect for women. Mey-rin just look pissed off, and that she wished she could blow the pompous asshole's brains out. I gave Mey-rin a 'help me' look, and she mouthed back, stay strong young one. I chuckled.

"Do you find me amusing?" William asked me. I realized that he had been talking to me the entire time.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, you were saying?" I asked pretending to be interested.

"You certainly are distracted easily, and not very attentive." He commented. And I heard him mutter under his breath, "You're lucky you're pretty, your other qualities don't seem fitting for a proper wife." Grrr…I fumed inside in agony. "You are quite lovely looking though, I hope you don't get irrational ideas about your place and station from all of this 'reading' you do." He continued to eat calmly, while I got up suddenly, pushing my chair back. He looked up. "Where are you going?" he asked me, "I don't remember excusing you." Okay that was the end of the line for me, there was only so much rudeness I could take from a single person.

"I'm sorry but I'm done here." I started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called. I didn't stop walking. "I order you to stop." I whirled around and stormed back toward him. Quickly looking to Sebastian I asked him with my eyes 'Can I please tell this bastard off?' he nodded.

"You order me to stop?" I asked him my eyes glinting dangerously. "You can't order me around, I don't answer to you, I answer to myself." And Sebastian I added quietly in my head, but that was different, Sebastian was my parent. "You're so pompous!" I exclaimed in disbelief. He looked shocked, no one had ever stood up to him before. "You rich people think you rule the whole god damned world because you have money, but you don't! And you especially don't own me you gimcrack hog-grubber!" I insulted him several more times, my natural cockney accent I mentioned earlier slipping out. I then told him to leave, and while his back was turned, made several rude gestures behind his back. Asshole. As soon as he left, everyone came out of their hiding spot, except for Finny who I expected would join us later though I think I knew where he was now. Bard came and spun me around.

"That was bleedin' amazing!" he exclaimed chewing on a toothpick. "I never thought that you could do something that awesome, you really told 'im off didn't you?" I nodded with glee. Then Sebastian turned and made me face him a stern look on his face. Oh no.

"Catherine."Sebastian said in a tone to match his facial expression, "Do not ever, let some louse like him court you, or better yet, don't let us, let him court you." His face broke into a big grin. I smiled, but then after a congratulations from Mey-rin, I ran out to find Finny. He was just barely letting William go, I did however notice that William had a big black eye and several marks that'll turn into great purple bruises tomorrow. Finny saw me and jumped back in surprise.

"Cat! I didn't mean for you to see that! I was just so angry at him for disrespecting you that…" I brought a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear, he picked me up and whispered back, 'your welcome.' And with that we walked up to the house, me in his arms the sunset behind us. After dealing with that…jerk. I was happy to finally be with the person I did like, even if he didn't know it yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, Sorry for that one awkward scene but it was pretty legit :/ ok continuing. Sorry that there was no authors note at the end, I just didn't want to ruin the mood. There were two Phantom of the Opera references in the last chapter, anyone who can spot them, other than Erika Saunders ;) my partner in crime, will have my everlasting love and respect. I've been able to type a lot more lately, but I'm starting work on Monday, but I'm sure I'll still be able to type fairly often, at the library, between working on my history day project. (Insert intense face) I am going to make it to state again next year! And I will win! Watch out California this historian is ready to take on the competition! BRING IT ON! Ok I'm done boring you with my history day shit. On to, chapter 11 I think (now I can actually type that within the laws of grammar.) derp face. **

"Now that you are all healed," Ciel said cutting into a croissant, "I would like to take you out on business, just meet a couple of colleagues of mine." What kind of colleagues does a twelve year old have? Better question who was willing to work with a twelve year old. Oh well. Anyways, a couple of hours later we were all ready to go, and I walked to the carriage in a grey dress that I liked, now normally a grey plain dress was boring and looked kind of like a matron's, but this one was layered with red lace. Ciel got in after me, and then surprisingly enough Sebastian, **(I literally just noticed that it's always Tanaka who drives the carriage, but I'll blow it off like Sebastian drove just to make sure that they were safe.) **By now I learned not to ask questions, because more often than not, they led to more questions.

"So were heading into London?" I asked. An innocent enough question. That cold only answered with a yes or a no.

"Yes," Ciel replied in his bored tone.

"What sort of colleagues do you have?" hey I was a curios kid; they say curiosity killed the cat, but I was a different Cat, and the other cats aren't as careful as I am.

"Idiots." Ciel commented. "My colleagues are idiots." Well, I didn't know why he was so critical of them; maybe they didn't supply him with enough information.

"Idiots or not, I'm still very excited to meet them." I smiled broadly .In a way I think that Ciel was trying to invite me into his world, to get to know me a little bit. It was a mutual feeling. I didn't know anything about him, but there was an air about him that demanded respect. Just by the way he stood you knew that he was important, and you had his respect just by looking at him. At least that's how I felt the first time I really met him.

"Why don't we play 20 questions." I suggested. Maybe it would help us get to know each other. I was in a really good mood, something I got from the sense of self satisfaction for telling off that douche I met yesterday, and from getting a full set of sleep, and knowing I didn't have lessons today. I faced Sebastian who was looking out of the window. "You can play too Sebastian." He smiled

"Sure, I'll play." He said smiling a little bit.

"Fine, I'll play too." Ciel agreed reluctantly. My smile went from ear to ear.

"Okay, do you want to start?" I asked, my eyes twinkling in delight.

He waved the offer away like a fly, "No, no, you go first." Ever the gentleman, ladies first.

"Okay, Ciel, What's your favorite color?" I asked. Hey, there was nothing wrong with the basics.

"Blue. The color of your eyes." I blushed, but hey, my eyes were the same color as his. I guess I should have guessed that. A majority of the clothes he wore were that color, and the clothes I wore for that matter.

"Thank you, your turn now Ciel." I settled back in my seat.

"What am I supposed to ask you?" he asked looking a tad bit flustered. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Anything you want silly!" I exclaimed. "Nothing's out of line, because it's a game for us to get to know each other" taking that into consideration, he put on his 'ponder' face.

"What's your favorite animal?" he asked.

"I thought that would be obvious! The cat!" he smiled a little bit at that.

"But of course the animal you're named after." I smiled and nodded.

"But of course." I said in my fake posh voice. "Sebastian! My turn to ask you something." I thought for a moment, "What's _your_ favorite animal?" I actually was curious, though I had seen him playing with Erik, when he thought nobody was looking.

"My favorite animal is the cat, their fur, so soft and glossy, beautiful. Though the cat's my favorite animal, my patron is the raven."

"I knew you liked cats!" I exclaimed winning my internal bet with my self. "But ravens are really cool too, I like how that's Poe's signature animal too." He nodded. "You're turn to ask."

"Hmmm…" he tapped his chin with his index finger thinking, "Who is your favorite author?" well that was a good question.

"Poe is marvelous." I said deciding, "But I do love Shakespeare. He was a genius." Sebastian nodded approvingly. And so we continued to play our game and we learned all kinds of things about each other. I learned that Sebastian's red eyes ran in the family, that Ciel's favorite thing to do was play chess, and that my favorite cake was lemon, (even though I was tempted to say, my favorite cake is pie bitch! I refrained deciding to tell the truth) eventually we got out of the favorites, and into the deeper darker stuff. Like what was Ciel's biggest regret, to which he answered, 'thinking that you were dead all these years.' Sebastian said that his worst regret was that he was not in very good standing with his family currently. Wanting the game to take on the lighter tone it had had previously, I asked Ciel who was his role model, and I told him that he had to answer truthfully.

"One of my great role models was Madame Red." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Was? And who's Madame Red?" I asked Sebastian swooped in and answered me so that Ciel didn't have to.

"She is, well was, Ciel's aunt, he looked up to her very much. She passed away last year."

"I'm sorry Ciel, I hope I didn't offend you." I apologized. Ciel was back to normal now.

"Nonsense, it's fine, but I do believe that we have reached our destination." It was true, the carriage had stopped. Sebastian opened the door and helped me out. Once the two of us, Ciel and I were out, Ciel took hold of my hand and told me to be careful, and not go out of his sight. That was a given considering the last time I did so in the city I got a broken leg out of it.

"Yes, Ciel." I said feeling far too much like the little sister for my liking.

"Well here we are." He said gesturing to the building that read "Undertaker."

"Undertaker!" I exclaimed. "Why in hell is the Undertaker one of your colleagues?" I mean really Ciel, what use do you have for an undertaker? Ciel gave me a warning glance that said, 'Since when do you use that language,'

"He is a good person to go to if you need information." And with that he walked in the door, my arm linked in his. A swopped in on us as soon as we were in the door.

"Hello little Earl," said a tall man wearing a tall hat with a scar on his face. "And who's this? A beau?" he asked gesturing to me. Suddenly his arms are around me, "She looks so sweet." The man seemed a bit creepy, but I had a feeling that he was pretty harmless. He rested his head on top of mine. "Look at you little cutie." I looked up with a questioning face.

"Hello." I said. I didn't really mind that he was on top of me, it's not like it was threatening.

"Undertaker, get off of my sister." Ciel said and I noticed there was a hash mark on his forehead, like there was when we ran onto myself proclaimed, 'Auntie' Grell.

"Oh so you're the Earl's sister." He said moving to stand in front of me. He had a cockney accent I appreciated that.

"Um hmm." I responded politely. "My name's Catherine. Cat for short." I smiled at him; the Undertaker had a little quirky personality that I liked.

"Well Cat, it is nice to meet you, but I never knew that Little Phantomhive here had a little sister."

"Neither did I." I admitted "We didn't know until this year."

"Then we must celebrate!" he exclaimed. "To finding your missin' sister Ciel." H grabbed my hands and pulled me into a fast dance. Something Irish that I smiled at, spinning clapping, giggling and laughing, we continued o dance with Ciel looking on, mouth open.

"Well they hit it off well." Sebastian commented to the side of him. He could only nod. They kept dancing round and round, until I got to near where Ciel was standing, I held my hand out to him. He shook his head no, trying to decline my offer to dance. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him in to the dance. The Undertaker let go and stood to the side clapping. Ciel looked down looking insanely freaked out. I slowed down a little trying to tell him where to put his feet. When he got it, we got faster and faster. He finally took to his job, leading and spinning me at turns. I'm pretty sure this was the first time Ciel had ever danced something like this. It wasn't uncommon for me though. Everyone knew how to dance where I had lived. It was the one way we street folk stayed together. We finished, and we were still smiling and laughing, Sebastian laughed watching us a jovial gesture.

"I never knew you could dance like that!" Ciel exclaimed, looking his age for once, his mouth not pulled into the one thin, stern line that it was normally in."In fact I didn't think that it was physically possible." I smiled.

"We street folk have to have something to entertain us too!" I told him.

"I do think that we need to get going though." He said regretfully. He turned to the Undertaker. "Thank you."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed to the tall man. "I haven't had a dance like that in a long time." The Undertaker smiled back at me.

"I t was the least I could do for a lovely girl like you luv." Ciel took my hand and led me into the street waving back at the undertaker.

"Well," Sebastian said, "I would normally chide you for being unladylike, but it looked like so much fun I couldn't ruin it." He winked at me.

"Where to next Ciel?" I asked. He grimaced.

"I need to see my associate Lau." Taking notice of the grimace at the thought of this particular business associate, I figured that Ciel didn't like this man so much. He took a tight hold of my little hand, and told me to follow him. Several minutes of walking later, we were at what looked like a little oriental house. I had seen something like this before, it was an opium bar, but it looked more like a house of prostitution from the outside. Why in the world would Ciel have a business associate here, it was even more likely that he would have an Undertaker as an associate rather than a man who lived at a whorehouse. He shuddered and walked through the front door. The house smelt of smoke, you could actually see it physically as it hung in the air like a curtain. I immediately began to cough.

"Are you okay Cat?" Ciel looked at me very concerned.

"No, I'm okay Ciel, really." He gave me a funny look and we continued to walk. The coughing only got worse from there. I started coughing violently, my body doubling over with the intensity of my convulsing stomach.

"You are not okay. Come sit down." He made me take a seat to the side."Now, why are you coughing, you were fine earlier." I managed to only choke out the word 'asthma.' Suddenly he had a look if understanding on his face. He rubbed my back in circles, trying to help me stop. Finally I stopped coughing so violently and just gave a cough or two.

"I'm much better now Ciel, thank you." He offered me a hand to help me up and linked elbows with me. We walked farther until we got to a couch on which were several oriental women in heavy white make up, and one man smiling with his eyes closed sitting right in the smack middle of the couch.

"Ahhh…my young lord, so nice to see you, but who's this little girl you have with you?" he bent down to my stature. "Hello little one." He said poking me in the cheek with his finger.

"Stop poking my sister Lau." Ciel said irritated.

"Your sister? But she's so cute." The man complained. Ciel pulled me back toward him, I was tempted to hide behind him, but I wasn't so juvenile.

"Yes this is my sister." Figuring that this was my cue to introduce myself. I stepped forward.

"I'm Catherine; it's nice to meet you." I said extending my hand for a shake. It was ignored and he pat me on the head instead.

"Hello little kitty." He said. Ciel was growing more and more irritated by the second. Boy, this man sure knew how to get under Ciel's skin quick. Or maybe it was because Ciel didn't want him to touch me and was embracing his brotherly instincts, by being protective of me. I noticed Sebastian didn't come in with us, probably got distracted by some kittens on the street or something.

"I just brought her by, so I could introduce her to the people who worked for or around me." The man smiled.

"I see, now how old are you Kitty?" he asked me. Why did he keep calling me kitty? It was like the way that Druitt called me robin, but less threatening even if a little bit.

"I'm nine." I told him. 'How young!' he commented to himself. Then he asked me a couple of other questions.

"You must be talented!" he said looking to my brother a little bit. "Your brother there is a man of many talents, so surely it's in your blood."

I blushed. "I wouldn't say I'm very talented, but I like reading and dancing and singing."

"That's admirable." He said "I have many talents too, I could take you to my office to show you." Oh hell Ciel get me out of here now I prayed silently to myself. That's when Ciel pushed my behind him, protecting me.

"If you so much put one finger on her, I will have you beheaded, and I will eat your innards for breakfast." Lowell backed off trying to pretend that he was kidding. Creep. Ciel and I left shortly after, giving some excuse or another. I did find Sebastian outside playing with several kittens, squishing their paws and talking to him. Before I knew it I had joined him. Petting them, and getting them to play with a piece of string. Ciel stood behind us watching.

"Cat obsessed morons." He commented.

"What was that?" Sebastian and I replied in unison. Ciel didn't comment again. After finishing playing with the kittens, Ciel and I continued to walk down the street, now for a pleasant stroll.

"I work with people who are more scattered after that." He explained. I nodded, happy to get some time to be able to spend with my older brother. He was very dear to me, and deep down I knew he loved me too. I mean, how else can you explain his reaction to Lowell, and Druitt, and the locked he gave me, which I always wore too, whether it matched the dress or not, I wore it every day. We walked arm in arm, talking about little things like the weather and other things that were more small talk. Then I heard cries of,

"Lord Phantomhive! Ciel! Wait!" I turned to see a tall redheaded man running toward us with a bunch of loose papers and briefcase in his hand. He ran until he caught up with us. "Ciel! I need to talk to you." He said a little out of breath from running at full speed toward us. He then seemed to take notice of me, my eyes as wide as a doe's. "Oh. I didn't know you had a lady friend Ciel." He said looking at my brother curiously.

I giggled. "I'm not his lady friend sir, I'm his sister Catherine." I held my hand out for a shake.

"I didn't know you had a sister either Ciel!" he exclaimed and then took his hat off and shook my hand. "It's very nice to meet you miss." He said politely a smile gracing his features.

"I as well." I smiled broadly at the man. There was something sweet and homey about him, like he was the kind of person who could be friends with anyone.

"So, what brings you two to London this fine day?" he asked, "Are you on business Ciel?" before my brother could answer I told him no.

"No, sir, were just here leisurely, my brother wanted to take me around to see the city." Ciel nudged me a little bit like he was trying to say 'no', but the words were already out of my mouth.

"Oh how lovely. Now you can't decline my offer for tea Ciel." The man said defiantly. He hooked arms with me. "My apartment is this way miss."

"How polite of you sir." I said politely.

The man chuckled. "You don't have to call me sir. Call me Fred." I smiled as we walked off to the kind man's apartment leaving Ciel unmoving in our wake. I turned.

"Come on Ciel!" I waved him over to us, he came reluctantly. Oh well, this man seemed to know my brother, and I was curious to find out who he was.

**Ciel's POV**

Frederick! Of all people to run into on our outing we had to run into him. He was trying to convince me that he was on my side, an ally I suppose, but the worst part, was that CAT seemed to like him. And now I was stuck doing the thing that I had been trying to avoid, having tea with him in his apartment. When I finally caught up with them, Frederick was unlocking the door.

"It's not much but it's home." he said humbly opening the door for my sister. As soon as the two of us were in the door he rushed off to prepare tea for us. He continued talking to us from the kitchen though, that was normal as the man never shut up. He and I were similar, but we were very different in the same way, he taking the hardships in the light and me in the dark.

"Here you are miss, Ciel." He said returning to the table with our tea.

"Thank you!" my little sister said graciously.

"Not a problem miss." Fred smiled at her.

"Oh don't call me miss, my name's Cat." Fred turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a little sister! You always acted so sour, but I excused it because you didn't have parents, but lo and behold you have a little sister! A sweet little girl, who seems to enjoy your company." He chided me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be hard on my brother sir." Cat said from the couch where she was sitting sipping her tea like a good, not sleep deprived little girl. "He has suffered through a lot, and he only just found out about me." He chuckled at how quick Cat was to stick up for me.

"You certainly are a good sister to Ciel, take care of him for me will you?" Fred asked.

"Yes sir!" she saluted him. "Excuse me? What do you do? For a living." She specified.

"I work for the Scotland Yard." He said. They continued talking about it and how amazing it was to have the job and how he very much enjoyed working with children and blah blah blah. Finally, Fred shut up and asked Cat to sing for him. I had zoned out the entire conversation, I guess I didn't hear them start to talk about music.

"What am I supposed to sing?" she asked, blushing. I would take it that it was the first time that she had ever sung in front of someone her whole life.

Fred leaned back. "Anything, and don't be shy, I couldn't carry a tune to save my life." She took a shuddery breath and opened her mouth to sing. A voice of an angel came out.

"_Over in Kilarney many years ago, me mither sang this song to me, in tones so sweet and low, just a simple little ditty, in her good old Irish way, and it would mean the world if she could sing this song for me today, she sang too-rah loo-rah loo-ral too-rah loo-rah loo, too rah loo rah looral that's an Irish lullaby." _She stopped singing finishing the song, looking like she was about to pass out. We both sat there in a stunned silence, I noticed that Frederick had a little tear in his eye and I was surprised to find out that I did too.

"Was I really that bad?" she asked looking not only nervous, but that she might cry over her imminent failure. I rushed to her, and got on my knees holding her hands in mine.

"No, no, no, it was beautiful Cat! Just beautiful." I said truthfully hugging her. "I never knew you could sing like that."

"It really was spectacular! I've never heard anything like it." Said Fred when he recovered from the shock. "In fact, I think that you could sing for the queen." It was true, she really was that good. My own sister sang better than the heavenly choirs, and I never knew about it until now. The until now forgotten Sebastian appeared at her side, coming out of thin air.

"Cat, you need to start telling us when you have a talent!" he exclaimed, "I could have been teaching you all about music, and how to play different instruments. It's obvious that you are a natural my dear! Unlike your tone deaf brother over there." I must say, I was offended, just because I couldn't play the violin didn't mean I couldn't sing. Not that I wanted to sing in front of Sebastian, but I still wasn't tone deaf!

"Let's have one more song and then we need to go home." I suggested. Great suggestion Ciel! I had to pat myself on the back for that one. It looked like we boosted her confidence. She asked Sebastian if he could play the flute, which not only he could, but he also happened to have one handy. In other words my angelic little sister sang accompanied by my demon butler. Gee, I never thought that I would say those words in my wildest dreams. She hummed a few bars to give the red eyed demon the notes, and then taking a deep breath began to sing.

"_I close my eyes the touch of your fingers, through monochrome, the memory lingers, you and me, I see, a dream of blind destiny. And it's into your arms I'm melting, and it's the first time I've ever felt like this, you are the hand that's dealt me, my tempter sealing my fate with a kiss! And in a flash the stars align I look beyond the words wanting a sigh, but lost inside your eyes lies become clearer to see, they tell a different story, so take the reins and don't let go, I want this pain to scar deep for I know, in spite of every sign crying this night to be true, the sun will rise without you! So here's another kiss to tainted bliss a toast to empty promise, with virtue pretending love as our ending we fall by the light of the moon." _

**Thanks for reading I need to get to bed I have work tomorrow, happy father's day, and Please review! Thank you all so much I love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the last chapter I deleted it and I only just realized that the real chapter I typed didn't post, ,I want to thank you so much for everything you guys do, and that includes reviewing. I don't remember if I did the disclaimer last chapter or not, so here's for both this one and the last. I don't own anything! I hope you all had a good father's day, but we went to the beach and I'm white….I got really sunburned….I think I know where I'm going with this chapter, but to be honest, I only have half a plotline. It's totally unfair, and I was in a training all the morning so I didn't even get a chance to get any real brainstorming in. **

**Catherine's POV**

It was around a week later, and all was normal and rather tranquil if it may be said, all through the house. But, then again, I really shouldn't have said anything, because for some reason or the next, God really enjoys proving me wrong. The moment the thought passed through my mind the door downstairs slammed open.

"Ciel!" I heard the high pitched squeal all the way from my room on the second story. Lady Elizabeth. Damn it all! I was hoping to sleep in today, but now that she was here I am almost certain that she'd use me as her personal dress up doll. Sebastian walked into my room, seconds later.

"Young mistress you need to get up." Rather than waiting for me to just get up on my own, he propped me up on the bed, and set out my day clothes while I took off my nightgown.

"Sebastian?" I asked my voice still fogged with sleep.

"Hmm?" he asked buttoning up my itchy collar to the highest it could go.

"Why does Lady Elizabeth always have to destroy the little peace this house has?" he cracked a smile looking at me with his tired eyes.

"Well, now maybe it's a good thing we don't have peace very often. The more peace we have, the more often she'd come over." We both laughed. "But really dear, you should at least try to be nice her. She is you sister in law after all." He remarked fixing my stockings.

"Why do I have to wear stockings Sebastian?" I scratched my leg. "They're itchy." He just laughed and told me not to dilly dally and head down stairs immediately, taking special care to tell me I would be in big trouble if I got my Sabbath day dress dirty, I rolled my eyes and promised him nothing would happe to my pure white dress. When I walked down the staircase, I saw Elizabeth and Ciel looking like they were in a heated discussion. Ciel remained as calm as ever, big surprise, and Lizzie seemed to be arguing with him. She was just the way I remembered her, curly pigtails a big bonnet, and some bright frilly dress. Though eaves dropping were a terrible habit of mine, it happened to be something that I was very good at. I hid behind a pillar to hear the rest of their conversation.

"No. Absolutely not."

"But why!" came the whine from Lady Elizabeth.

"Because I said so." Ciel retorted smartly. Smart move Ciel, good work.

"That's not a good enough answer for me. Why can't I?" she asked again.

They were walking now and arguing. "Because, my sister doesn't belong to you, and I don't want you to dress her up." he said rationally. Thank you Ciel my point exactly.

"Oh Ciel! Why are you so mean to me?" she started bawling. I rolled my eyes just listening to her.

"Don't cry Lizzie! Please stop crying." My brother pleaded, I had a feeling that it was more because she was annoying, than because he hated to see her cry. But you never knew. At first I didn't think that Ciel liked me either, it was hard to tell with him, because he kept his emotions quiet inside him. "Maybe you can spend the day with Cat okay? Would that make you better." She sniffled.

"Um hmm." DAMMIT! Ciel I was so close to freedom! Why! I fell with the shock and clattered to the floor.

"What was that?" he asked. I heard his shoes coming this way. I closed my eyes and lied in futile position, or what most people called the armadillo. He picked me up by the back of my collar.

"I'm so sorry Ciel-" I stopped short, because when I opened my eyes, it wasn't Ciel, it was Sebastian.

"What in the world were you doing?" Ciel asked me with his hand on his hips glaring at me.

"Well I was eavesdropping sir. I'm sorry." I had never called Ciel sir before but I knew that this instance definitely called for it. Lizzie looked on curiously as if I was an exhibit at the zoological gardens to gawk at. I offered her a weak smile. "Good morning lady Elizabeth." Her face blushed red as she knew that I knew she was staring. (If that made any sense.)

"Master Ciel, do go to breakfast the two of us will be here in a minute." As soon as they were out of sight he bent down to my level. "Catherine, you know that eavesdropping is wrong and childish." I nodded. "Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know Sebastian, it's just they were talking about me, and I kind of wanted to listen in."

"Then why didn't you just ask them what they're talking about." I shrugged my shoulders. He sighed. "Well as long you know it's wrong it's fine, besides we have bigger problems to worry about don't you think?" he asked jerking his thumb in the general direction of Lizzie,

I giggled girlishly and nodded. I walked into the dining room laughing with Sebastian. I stopped laughing when I noticed Lizzie and Ciel staring at me. I looked down and walked quietly to my seat. I sat down said a silent payer and began to eat with my brother and (shudders) sister-in-law. It was as silent as a tomb. It hasn't been this awkward since I had found out that I had to dine alone with my brother. Thank god Lizzie didn't live with us. Half-way through the meal, Ciel wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned to address me.

"Cat." He said seriously.

"Yes brother?" I responded innocently. Maybe it would make him change his mind about me having to spend the day with Lady Elizabeth. It didn't work.

"Today, you are to spend the day as companion to Elizabeth, her usual companion is out sick, not to mention that she's been complaining about not having enough time to spend with you." I gave him a look that said "Do I have to?" he nodded dooming me to hell for all eternity. Okay, maybe it was just a day, but still, it might as well be an eternity if I was stuck with Lady Elizabeth. She popped out of her seat grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down. She paused and looked at me, cocking her head to the side.

"Why aren't you jumping?" she asked looking genuinely curious. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Lizzie, my leg's just a little sore this morning." I lied.

"Oh you poor dear." She said pulling me into a hug. I took the opportunity to point to her squeezing the living daylights out of me. 'Be nice' Ciel mouthed. "Come on let's go!" she yelled in my ear dragging me out the front door past Sebastian who was carrying a tray of dessert.

"Have fun!" Ciel yelled loudly and non-convincingly.

"Be safe! And don't be late for dinner at 5!" Sebastian yelled after him. Assholes, both of them. One of Lizzie's servants opened the door to the carriage and Lizzie jumped in patting the seat next to her for me to sit in. Carefully, I sat down, careful not to ruin my white dress, that Sebastian had instructed me very sharply not to get dirty. It was Sunday after all. The moment we drove out of the curricle Lizzie's mouth as going, per usual. She was saying something about the new dress that her Papa had got her, but to be honest I didn't catch anything else. I stared out of the window vacantly trying to drown out the endless noise coming from her mouth.

"Cathy?" she asked looking at me her eyes wide. Of course she would call me Cathy instead of the name that everyone else called me. Last time she just called me Kitty, which was rather awkward. Ciel used to call me Kitty Cat when I was very little, but he was my brother so that was okay.

"Yes Lady Elizabeth?" I asked. I was bored out of my mind, that's how I totally identified Ciel's tone as bored. It's exactly how I sounded when I was bored, but I was just a bit more…high pitched.

"Oh we're here!' Lizzie squealed. Pointing to the magnificent white building as we passed it turning into their driveway. The butler opened the door and only widened his eyes a bit when Lizzie pulled me out and ran up the steps to her house. She ran at her top speed, dragging me along behind her. He just rushed past all of her servants, (there were certainly more than at our house). Then suddenly she ran smack into someone. She recovered quickly, I however, did not. She moved out of the way and I smashed right into him as well, but unfortunately I, still dizzy from being tossed around like a rag doll, crumpled to the floor when I hit the wall of meat covered by skin. I looked up to see a much taller much handsomer male version of Lizzie. My cheeks burning in embarrassment I popped up immediately dusted myself off the best I could and looked at the floor apologizing profusely.

"Oh my goodness sir! I'm so sorry! I hope you aren't hurt!" the man version of Lizzie held me at an arm's length.

"Well Ciel," he said hotly, "I don't think I've ever heard you apologize for anything let alone freak out when you bump into someone. And you finally admitted to yourself that you're a girl. Good for you." he mock applauded me his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry sir, I really didn't see you there." I looked down. The man touched my chin and made me look into his eyes, and then dropped it backing away a couple of steps.

"You're not Ciel!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry it's just you look so like him I thought…" he looked very distressed. "I'm so sorry." He reached an arm out to help me up.

"Don't worry sir, its fine. No harm, see?" I said smiling and gesturing to myself. I wasn't hurt, but there was a tear in the dress that Sebastian had said not to ruin. I kind of botched THAT instruction. I held out my hand for a shake. "I'm Catherine." He took it surprised that a little girl like me would go for a handshake rather than a little curtsy or something.

"I'm Edward, Elizabeth's older brother." He smiled. "It is uncanny how much you look like that Ciel Phantomhive, but I suppose I should have known. You are a lot shorter than he is and you're a girl." He gave me a sheepish look. I laughed a little bit.

"That would make sense, I am his little sister." His mouth opened, but then closed as seeing he was in the presence of a supposed 'lady.'

"But, you're so sweet, and he's so monotone and rude." I doubt that he'd think that if he found out that I was able to kill, just about as easily as I could break a toothpick. It was time to show him Ciel's true colors, the same way I did with Mr. Frederick of the Scotland Yard.

"My brother isn't as he seems. He's like a pineapple." I said, remembering the appearance of the tropical fruit. "He's all hard and ugly and spinney on the outside, but he's sweet and squishy on the inside."

"Cat!" I heard Lizzie call. "What's taking you so long? I'm already in my room!" I pointed down the hall.

"My lady awaits." And walked off. Ok I ran off, not wanting to upset Lizzie. "I'm coming Lady Elizabeth!" I walked into her room, trying to catch my breath. And then I died of pink overexposure.

Okay not really, but I almost died. She spun in a circle in the middle of her room. "Don't you LOVE it!" she squeed. I looked around taking in my surroundings and along with it all the different shades of pink.

"What would you like to do?" I asked her not wanting to answer her previous question. I don't think she would appreciate it if I told her the colors made me want to yurk.

"Why don't I dress you up?" God, kill me.

Around an hour and a half later I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to be violently ill.

"I think we should do something else." I suggested respectfully to her, praying she would agree with me.

"What should we do though? Oh I know! We could girl talk and do needle point!" Oh hell to the no.

"Um no, I think I could show you something though." I wanted to get out of the house. And since Sebastian wasn't with us, I could probably get away with dressing like a boy to roam the streets.

"Like what? Papa has showed me everything! He said that he wanted me to have the best entertainment." I'm sure he did, but she had never seen anything like it before. The street. If she didn't run away screaming "Oh the horror, THE HORROR!" this could prove a very useful learning experience for her.

"I'll show you when we get there, it's where I used to live before Ciel." She nodded, but I don't think she knew that when I told her I used to live on the streets of London, I used to live on the _streets _of London. I smiled anyways.

"Perfect." The only problem I could really foresee was trying to get around her parents. Elizabeth walked down the hall in front of me, I walked behind, my head down devising my evil plan. We would get in carriage, and I would instruct them to drop us off in- I head-butted straight into someone. What was with me today? I looked up to apologize, when i saw a tall bearded man. Namely Mr. Middleford. Well shit.

"Excuse me Mr. Middleford" the man cut me off.

"Is it appropriate for servants to address their masters that way?" he thought I was- I needed to fix this right away.

"No sir, I'm-" he cut me off again.

"I thought not, now tell me, why are we still talking?" he was starting to remind me of a certain rich bastard who had gotten his ass royally kicked by my dear Finny last week.

"I'll tell you why." I snapped, and then lowered my voice a bit, "Excuse me sir, but I am the Earl of Phantomhive's sister." His mouth opened into a little oh. "I was wondering if your daughter and I go possibly go out?" the man straightened out of the shock of finding out that his servant was his son in law's sister.

"And why would she want to do that?" he asked.

"Because she claims she is bored and would like to go shopping." I said, hoping that god turned off his ears to hear my little white lie.

"Fine, but you better take care of her." Pssh it wasn't my job, but I told him I would anyways.

"We're clear Elizabeth." I said after the stern man had disappeared down the hallway. I instructed the young carriage driver to drop us off at the woods. When he saw us coming he looked a little pissed off, but when I whispered the instructions in his ear letting my cockney tongue slip. He tipped the hat to me and opened the door for me to get in.

"How'd you do that? He's never liked my family. " Lizzie asked amazed.

"I just told him that I was one of his kind." Lizzie made a confused face. Eh, she'll figure it out someday…I hope. After a while drive we finally got to our spot in the woods.

"Thank ya' mate." I said as I hopped out of the carriage.

"Good to help." Then he tipped the hat flicked the whip and was gone.

"Where are we going?" she asked trying to tug one of her pigtails out of a tree branch. "It's dark and scary here!' she whimpered. I rolled my eyes.

"We just need to go a little bit farther." I told her finding my way through the familiar path. Finally I came upon my little training center in the woods. Mey-rin didn't train without me and no one else knew where it was, so I knew that we'd be safe.

I opened the chest where I kept my fighting gear, a couple of pennies and my old street clothes. I was lucky enough to have been able to save them when Sebastian planned on throwing them out.

I changed behind a bale of hay, coming out wearing the dirty boys clothes I had come to this mansion in. Lucky for me, I had an extra peasant's dress for Lady Elizabeth to wear, she just didn't seem the cross dressing type. Not that I WAS but you get what I mean. I pulled out the plain dress, and tossed it to her. She looked at it as if it had grown three heads.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"Put it on." I told her obviously. After a little struggle, we were finally ready to head out to London. The smells of the street hit me when we got there. It was a huge modepodge o everything that I had ever known, seen, or smelled during the first seven years of my life. Lizzie gawked at all the people rushing around trying to trade, or get to the boxing match going on in Covent garden.

"This doesn't look like London to me." She whimpered.

I grinned broadly, "It's not your London, this is where I lived." Finally taking the reins or that day, I pulled her toward the butchers shop. I walked in bringing the sound of a jingling bell, and the sounds of the street with us. Immediately one of the boys came to tell us that the butcher's son was getting ready for the match, but then he saw my face and broke out into a grin.

"Cat! Haven't seen you 'round here in ages! Hey who's the lass you brought with you?" he pointed to Lizzie who had been hiding behind my back.

"This is…" I had to think of something fast. "This is Sydney. She's new, around the garden so I decided to show 'er around." My natural cockney slipped back out again. "I wanted her to see the match." This was true. I doubted that Lady Elizabeth had ever seen two men bloody each other up for fun.

"Well, I'm sure Danny's gonna give you a hug or somethink of the like when he see's ya out there." I nodded and walked out waving bye behind me.

"Who was that?" she whispered. We had only just gotten into the city and she was scared already?

"Oh 'im? That's Meat-Pie Matt, Danny's brother." Meat-pie was really nice, and he planned on working the shop when he was older, rather than Danny who dreamed of bigger better things. I continued to explain. "He's a butcher." Then I continued to show her around, in between the shops, where to get your best bargain for food, the bakers who's bread I used to steal every once in a while for the orphans, and she and I actually started to talk and bond, me telling her about the scrapes I used to get into. And I told about the brutal gang fights that we were known for. She talked about how amazed she was, and how different it was. I nodded. Lady Elizabeth stilled annoyed the hell out of me, but hey, what can you do? We watched the boxing match, Daniel winning of course, and to my greatest surprise Lady Elizabeth got very very into the match. I think I might have been a little scared. She was very excited and liberated even after the match had ended. She talked to me about it while we snacked on two toffee apples that I had bought us.

"Cat! That was amazing! I had never seen something like that before." She was bubbly and happy, about something that was actually interesting for once.

"I used to go see 'em when I was a nipper." I said my mouth full of sticky toffee.

"Well it's just brilliant!" she and continued to talk about it skipping down the now darkening street. The sun was beginning to set so we were going to have to hurry home soon. The street was deserted, and I suddenly felt like there was somebody following us. I quickened my pace, telling Lizzie with my eyes to do the same. Of course though the airhead, asked me why I was quickening my pace. I tried not to yell at her. It would be better if the people who were stalking us didn't know I knew that they were there.

"Sebastian will yell at me if I'm not home for dinner." I said making up an excuse on the spot. Sebastian probably wouldn't yell, he never does, but it was likely I wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for the rest of the night. She nodded. I knew that whoever was watching us was still there, and now he was gaining speed as well. It wasn't just one of them either, there was a group of about 4 or 5 men. Getting closer and closing in on us. Oh fuck trying to be discreet. I leaned over and whispered seriously in her ear. "Elizabeth… you need to run." I saw one of them going around the corner to catch up with us.

"RUN!" I screamed. Both of us took off faster than a lightning bolt. But I'm sure they had anticipated our move because there were three of them at the end of the street we were turning down through. A big rough looking bald man in an eyepatch caught me by my arm and pinned it around my back. I screamed and yelled at him. "Let me go you bastards! What the fuck do you want from me anyways?" Lizzie made a little gasping sound, even if she was being captured, somehow she had the time to notice I was uncouth or foul-mouthed.

"What do we want from you?" the man asked darkly. His teeth were stained yellow from tobacco juice and he smelled highly of liquor. "We've been after you and your brother since the day you both disappeared. Of course I wasn't after you personally, but my boss said that he looked to noticeable to come after you himself.

"Look. I could cooperate with you, if you promise to let the other girl go." I can't believe that I just put my life in danger to help Lady Elizabeth, but in my heart I knew that it was the right thing to do. Not to mention that she was the only one who knew where I was, maybe she would have enough sense to go get help. The man eyed me to see if I was bluffing. "I promise I will cooperate, this girl has no benefit to you, just let her go." My blue eyes flashed darkly. One of the other lackeys elbowed my captor. He had the classic goon voice.

"Maybe it's a good idea boss." He said dumbly. The man holding me grumbled.

"Fine. Let the blond one go." Lady Elizabeth's captor dropped her and she ran off quickly. Please go and get help, I pleaded in my mind.

**General POV at the Phantomhive household. **

Sebastian clicked his pocket watch opened and sighed. The girl was late for dinner. That certain little miss was going to be in a lot of trouble when she got home. Suddenly the door slammed open. Everyone's head in the manor snapped up. Sebastian and Ciel had been waiting in the front room for the arrival for the little girl. Upon hearing the noise the three Phantomhive servants came running as they has also been anxiously awaiting the arrival of their little mistress, Finny getting more nervous by the second. Surprisingly enough instead of the short, black haired nine year old, they saw the 12 year old Earl's fiancé. She was breathing heavily and the butler quickly ushered her into the house telling her to take a seat but she refused.

"Cat's been captured, by three goons, and some men wearing matching white masks." She then promptly passed out, and the real Tanaka appeared assuring that he would take care of the green eyed woman while they went and looked for Cat. For the moment however they stood in a stunned silence. Ciel broke it.

"I knew it." He said shaking his head. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go." Sebastian looked at him seriously.

"We have to go after her, but I don't want you in the front, it's a possibility that they'll use her for bait." Sebastian said as calmly as possible, but you could see in the dark demon's eyes something they had never seen in him before. Fear. Outrage, yes anger, yes, but never had they seen fear in his red eyes. After a quick round of who's coming to save Cat that resulted in the entire house going out to find her, they realized that Lizzie had forgotten one very important little detail. Where they were hiding Cat. In the true spirit of a search party however they were already about a mile away from home on a dusty road the sun setting behind the trees. Out of the blue they saw a dusty figure crouched down on the path. It began to talk.

"If you want to find her you're going to need my help." She said straightening out. As the dust began to clear, she and Sebastian saw straight into the other's blood red demon eyes.

"I'm Clara."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Again I'm so sorry for that little chapter mix up, of any of you remember it. So I left you with a cliffhanger last time, and I'm sure you all just want me to shut up and freaking write the damn chapter already right? But I'm not going to. First I have to say happy birthday!Happy birthday to Erika Saunders! She was my inspiration for Clara the nun, and to be honest at first it was because she begged me to create a character that represented her. This is my birthday gift to you because I am broke! Not really I just ya' know want to go to college, but that's not the point! So I hope you like it! Oh and this chapter is all action and quite short, JUST LIKE YOU ERIKA! **

**JUIUSANNI VERSE MON PETIT! **

**So now on to my newest chapter. **

The cell I was led to was under ground, meaning it was dark cold and damp. In true captured fashion I stopped to see if I could escape, before one of the lackeys pushed me between my shoulder blades, which predictably sent me tumbling onto the hard cobblestone. I could have burst out crying right then and there, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. A Turkish man in a white mask told me that, "The Master." Was happy to have finally caught me, and was going to torture me first, before he tried to kill me all together.

"Thank you for telling me the master plan," I said sarcastically. I continued to talk, seeing just how much I could piss him off, thinking back on it; it probably wasn't the best idea. It was rather needless to say, but I really succeeded in pissing him off.

Having enough of my tongue, he backhanded me, the way that the ex-Viscount had. (He had been found the day I had that incident with William in the Thames, he had been murdered the night before.)

Lucky for me before he could do some serious damage to my face, he was called off by his partner, the one who had captured Lizzie. "Do you know what the master will do if he finds out we killed her before he got to him?" they exchanged glances and walked out, locking the door behind them leaving me in the complete darkness.

**The Search party's POV**

"Who are you and why do you know where my sister is?" Ciel demanded. Clara rolled her eyes.

"Such a demanding little Chihuahua you are." She commented. "I am the woman who saved your sister in that fire nine years ago."

"Cousin," Sebastian said surprised as his not one member of his family had seen him since he had been employed by the young Earl. "It has been a while. How are you?"

She shrugged, "Just fine, and I understand you adopted little Catherine as your almost daughter." The group looked surprised. THIS was Clara? As in Clara the nun? Just looking at the woman you knew that nuns had become way more badass than you ever thought they could be. She didn't wait for them to ask questions instead taking the initiative to start explaining what she knew. "The cult that captured her has been after her for years." She looked to Ciel, "You know them as the men in the white masks. It's likely that they are planning to torture her, and put her in all kinds of pain before they really do kill her, they've been through way too much trouble for them to kill her quickly and be done with it. While torture is never good it does buy us a couple of days to find where the cult is hiding her" Sebastian nodded and said that it sounded about right. "It'll probably be hard to find, but it'll be ever harder to get in, it's likely it'll take all of us posted at different sections through their base to get through to where they're keeping Cat, imagine a high security prison for the criminally insane, now multiply that by ten, that's how many guards alarms and barricades there are. Steel, something that no man can open so we would have to find a way around tha-" Finny cut Clara off.

"I have superhuman strength; it'll be easy for me to get open the doors." Clara widened her eyes a little, but told Finny that it was perfect. Sebastian took in every word that they said and devised the plan.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen when we first infiltrate I want Mey-rin to kill all guards that way we can get in with no alarms. Then the next level I want it to be Ciel and Bard. Ciel needs a disguise for that. After we get through Bard will come with us and Ciel will stand there and keep watch. According to Clara's knowledge there are five or six levels, by now we would be on the second level with four levels to go. Bard will probably stay on the third or fourth level to try to kill any reinforcements for the guards, two more levels after that, Clara will probably stay just to make sure that nobody gets through. The next level will most likely be heavily barricaded because it's the only level before the cell that Cat's in. I'm going to need Finny to break the door down and keep the guards occupied while I finally end up rescuing Cat. Sound like a plan?" Everyone's head was swimming with their instructions but they nodded any way. Soon, if they wanted her to survive they would have to start soon. Ciel looked at Sebastian worriedly.

"What do I do if they kill her Sebastian?"

"That's simple, they won't kill her, there is no way in hell that I am ever going to let that happen."

**Cat's POV**

I hissed in pain. After the guards left I finally got to react to the pain I was going through. Well for started my wrist was in an open fracture, meaning the bone was sticking out of my skin, and it was pretty plain to see that I had a black eye that leaked down into a big purple bruise on the side of my face. I also had a feeling that this wasn't exactly going to go my way, and that there were far worse injuries to come once the so called 'torture' began. After a day or two in the cell, I began to worry a little bit. What if the faith that I had instilled in Lizzie was misplaced? What if she hadn't gone to get help? But surely they would have known something was up when I didn't come home at all, and Sebastian being the father he was probably stayed up all night long waiting for someone to come home who never would. Wait did I just call Sebastian my father? There was a lot of time to think in this cell, according to the guards who I could still hear even though they were a flight up; the 'Master' or I guess the leader of this cult wanted me to be submissive when it came time to torture me, that was why I'm still in this cell. He's going to starve me so I'll be too weak to fight back. I on the other hand was in no mood to submit. I had told them that too, yelling my voice to as loud as it could go. I heard the sound of the guards heading down here when the sound stopped briefly and one of the smarter guards told the overreacting one that I was for the master alone. I didn't like the thought of me 'being' for anyone, let alone someone who called himself 'master.' Ciel called himself that, well he didn't but the staff did, and they did it on their own free will. By the third day, I was suffocating in the dark. The only companions I had were the rats and to be honest they didn't talk much. I was used to having no food, but not being able to go outside…that freedom was something no man should live without. Later on that day though, a man came down to meet me, a teenager, he didn't seem to like the fact he was part of a cult. He was friendly, not like the others. The others were course and cruel, but he seemed to like to hear me talk. I asked him why he was part of something he didn't like. He told me that it was because he was born into it. We actually grew to enjoy the other's company, and I looked forward to seeing him the next day.

**That One Guard I just talked about's POV**

It felt nice to be on the London street not lurking in the shadows, the breeze on my face, not blocked by that cursed white mask my family always expected me to don. There was no choice for me, I either was part of the cult, or I was an outcast. That girl they were planning to kill, she's not the way that they described her at all. They said that she was a brat that they had been trying to chase down since she went missing after the fire. But she wasn't a brat at all. She told me that she was scared, and she also told me that I was different. That I wasn't like my family. If I was anyone else in the family I would be offended, but she made me realize I'm not everyone else in the family! I'm me. And the way that she talked about her family! I mean she wasn't just one f the people we killed because they got in our way or got a little too close to something that they weren't supposed to know about. She had a life, family and friends. She had a brother, and her dad, and she had a mentor, who she really looked up to, and a quirky chef and a boy that she had a big crush, on a gardener she said. And they were all missing her I could tell. She spoke softly from the beginning but as she got weaker her voice grew softer and softer, and there was nothing that I could do about it. I did do one thing though. I realized that I was going to leave the cult. But first I had to help her. I didn't know how, but I would. So here I am in the market trying to find a way to get her some food so that she won't die. Then there as a crowd of people cleared I saw them. A tall raven-haired man with blood red eyes, a determined looking 12 year old with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen and a serious expression, a girl with amazing brown eyes and purple hair, dressed in all black, the most badass nun I'd ever seen, a man wearing chef's garb and carrying a large gun, and a boy with turquoise eyes plaid pants and red bobby pins in his hair. This was the prisoner's family out to look for her. A light bulb went off in my head. I ran towards them.

"I know who you're looking for." I said approaching them. Two seconds later I was on the ground with a hand pressed against my neck.

"What do you know?" demanded the boy. "Tell me now!"

"Get your hand off me! I can take you to her." The turquoise eyed one removed his hand from my throat. The nun, who had matching eyes with the tall man nodded and asked me to show them where the entrance was. I did so and told them to come back in the dead of the night, that way we wouldn't be prepared. I smiled, as they walked off, finally doing a good deed at last Alastair finally. I ran down to the prisoner's cell and told her that her family was coming to get her. I only just got the words out of my mouth when the door banged open, and two other members dragged me out. All I heard were yells of treason, but I didn't care that my own father was about to hang me. All I cared was that I had finally done something good before I died.

**Back to Cat's POV**

Alastair had come running into my cell this afternoon. He told me that my family was looking for me, and he described one of them who I only knew to be Clara the nun. But no more than 5 seconds after he walked in, the man was forced out kicking and screaming by other guards. I heard a scream and then silence. My friend was dead. Around two hours later, I heard the door open again, but it wasn't the guards as I'd expected it was the man that they called 'the master' he had oily slicked back hair, and a glinty smile. In others word he reeked of 'creep'.

"Ahhhh…..Do you know how much trouble I've been through to get you my pet?" he felt my neck, but I was too weak to fight him off. "Oh yes….." the last letter hung in the air, like a snakes hiss. "Far too much trouble for one little girl. I must say, you won't give us any trouble will you?" his yellow teeth glinted in the light of the torch he had brought with him. I was shaking with fear. Normally I could have shot the likes of him already, but with my hands bound behind my back, bloody and raw too from rope burn, I could do nothing. Maybe submissive was the right way to go.

"Please sir, unbind my hands, I am far too weak to fight you." I cried a big fat single tear dripping down my cheek. If I could just get to my guns…

"Do you think this'll help?" he lit the rope around my wrists in fire. It burned, obviously and my skin was in pure agony. I screamed in pain, and broke down into tears still screaming, sure enough though the rope burnt and fell off. My hands were bloody, and blistered. Somehow I had to get out of here. The man still had me tightly, his hands puncturing the back of my neck. I looked to my still rapidly burning arm, and did the smartest thing I thought of. I hit him in the face with my burning arm. His face rapidly caught fire until he was screaming in agony, he a man, being hairier than me, a girl, soon caught fire everywhere the flame engulfing his entire body. As he burnt to a crisp the last words out of his mouth were. I killed your family. My arm had long been put out, but my hands where still bloody and shaky.

**Meanwhile upstairs being infiltrated by Cat's family and friends.**

Finny broke through the barricade no problem, and Clara and Mey-rin both went to town, quickly killing any guards they saw before they could even have the chance to shout. Mey-rin as we know was a sniper and Clara the demon nun, while also handy with guns used poisoned blow darts for her kill. It was fast silent and just as deadly as any other weapon. They were able to kill the first three floors easily, and navigating it was very similar to navigating a labyrinth. As predicted Bard and Mey-rin got hung up on the fourth floor, because that's where all the guards quarters were. When it looked that the guards weren't going to let up, the dynamic duo sent the rest of the search party on their way to the fifth floor. This floor was crawling with guards. Clara, who seemed to have an unlimited supply of blow darts was instructed to keep them busy along with Finny who threw heavy objects to slow the guards down enough for Clara to get a dart into them. Amongst all the screaming and chaos she heard upstairs Cat was having a very hard time keeping consciousness. She had lost a significant amount of blood, had a fractured wrist with the bone peeping out, had a third degree burn all over her arms from the fire, and was shivering over all. She had come down with a wicked case of hypothermia. She could feel her body slowing down, her heart beating rapidly fighting to keep her alive, but you could barely hear it. Her vision grew fuzzier and began to fade to black. The last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was the door slamming open and Sebastian's face in front of her, and the feeling of him lifting the girl into his arms.

**Sebastian's POV**

I lifted her up, and held her limp body in my arms. I pressed my ear to her chest. Thank god she was still breathing. I checked her over from toe to head. My god she's completely messed up. Her wrist, and her arm! How long is it going to take for her to recover? She looks terrible. Not to mention she had the biggest darkest bruise in her face I had ever seen. I walked up the stairs, with her scooped in my arms. Lucky for me my cousin Clara was able to kill almost all of the guards, only with 6 guards left, and they escaped. They got away! Well I suppose that means my contract with Ciel wasn't over, but I don't even think I could leave them anyways. I loved them too much. And as much as I hated to say, my little girl brought out the best in everyone, including me. I looked back to see Clara watching me cradle Cat's body. She walked over and kneeled next to me when I draped the little girl's body over the couch.

"You have a special connection with her. And you didn't contract with her." I glared at her.

"What are you going to tell me I'm weak now? Like the rest of our family?" I sneered.

She looked at me with those eyes that stared deep into my soul. "No Sebastian, why would I tell you that?" she looked a little bit hurt by my accusation. 'I never thought you were weak, in fact, I thought that you were braver than the rest of the family combined, because you weren't afraid to be contracted. They call you a fool, but I call you a genius." She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. He pivoted on his left foot tuning into a kiss that was returned.

"Oh Clara, how I've missed you." he said petting her hair. "But you never can stay long can you?"

"No. but I think about you a lot my love, and I can't wait to see you again." And with that she disappeared into the night (even though they were in a building).

**Around two weeks later… Finny's POV**

I paced around the room where Cat lay asleep bandaged like an Egyptian mummy. She still hadn't woken up. What if I never got to see her cerulean blue eyes again? What if I never got to hear her laugh that lit up a room? What if I never had a chance to really tell her I loved her? Sebastian was sitting in a chair by her bedside, with his face in his palms. Ciel was on the other side of the room, trying to look calm, but I knew that he was scared for her too. She had to wake up! She had to! There were so many things that we didn't have a chance to do together! And she believed in god! Why would god do thid to someone who loves him? I knew that she didn't like being woken up, and if she didn't get enough sleep she could get a little bit scary, but I loved her and to me she was perfect in every way. Sebastian stood, I stopped pacing, Ciel looked up from his book.

"Please give me and Cat a moment to ourselves." Sebastian was going to pull the plug, as they say now. I walked out trying to be calm, but my body was shaking and quivering everywhere. Hot tears ran down my face. I couldn't let her die.

**Sebastian's POV**

I ordered them out of Cat's room. There was nothing that we could do to help her, and she wasn't waking up. Her pulse was extremely weak I couldn't even feel it through my white gloves. I sat down on the edge of her bed. And for the first time ever I cried, and I'm no saying my eyes got misty, I was crying with big tear rolling down my cheek. A drop landed on Cat, two drops, my tears fell steadily, but on the eighth drop, I heard something, like the voice of an angel calling out to me a demon. It was quiet and soft. The voice of a child, it asked me.

"Sebastian? Why are you crying?" I jumped up and made some sort of exclamation noise. And I hugged my dear Cat tightly to chest, swearing never to let her go again. "Never leave us. Please never do that again. We love you too much."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while my brain was fried from the last chapter I had written. And I only have a couple things to say before I start the story again One mother nature is a bitch, Two my ass hurts so bad, from bike riding in this freak town that they call Davis. Ugh, and I also get t tell you that I have begun to learn how to make scars with liquid latex, and may I just tell you now that I am friggin awesome at it, I scared everyone at my training this morning, but I have to make another one tomorrow so I can show my drama camp. I didn't want to scare the small children with my huge dark red and brown burn scar. Why you ask? Why am I creating burn scars on myself? I WANT TO COSPLAY AS NICE HOLLYSTONE FROM BACCANO! FOR HALLOWEEN THIS YEAR AND I AM GOING TO LOOK AMAZING! On to the story then. Oh and I hoped that you all liked the last chapter, haven't gotten too many reviews on it, but I felt very self satisfied with it, Okay now I'm really done ranting I promise! To the story! Duh du du duuuuuhhhhhh!**

Ciel's POV

I heard Sebastian's voice coming from Cat's room. Immediately we all barreled in there as fast as we could. Cat, alive lay on her bed, if your clothes rustled you wouldn't be able to hear her faint voice. She did have a naturally quiet voice; something that I wished Lizzie would have on occasion. Finny was crying Mey-rin looked like she was about to scream with happiness and Bard was smiling very widely.

"C-cat! You're alive!" I exclaimed. Her eyes were barely open and she looked extremely tired.

"um-hm." She responded quickly before she fell asleep. I leaned over to kiss her on the forehead and then had everyone ushered out of her room. Finally now, all five of us could get some sleep.

**A week and a half later. **

Cat finally became well enough that she was able to eat hard foods again, and eventually was able to sit up in bed as well, even though she was in the middle of a raging fever. Her face was still a little puffy, and very bruised, but it was clear that she was healing. Even Sebastian limited my time with her. One day I had had enough. "Sebastian, go make yourself useful, I'm spending time with my sister."

"But my lord-"

"No, I'm going to spend time with her no matter what you say." I said defiantly dismissing him. I walked into Cat's room, trying not to let too much light in, I knew what it was like to be so beat up you couldn't even bring yourself to open your eyes.

"Sebastian?" she asked quietly. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Ciel."

"Oh," she attempted to smooth her bed shirt, a small look of pain on her face. "Good morning Ciel."

"Stop! You're hurt just stay still, lay down." I ordered. Was this what I was supposed to do? Was this being a good brother? "Shall I read to you or something?" I asked her. Maybe I should have asked Sebastian for help before I stormed into my sister's room expecting to be able to spend quality time with her. She nodded a little. "Okay…what do you want me to read to you?" I asked. I really was failing at this wasn't I? That told me something. Never run anywhere without a game plan.

"Well, Sebastian was going to start reading the Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux." She said. I could hardly hear her, her face was still bandaged a bit, plus she practically had the blanket tucked around her ears. I read to her while she closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. I heard her snoring softly when I finally closed the book and went to kiss her on the forehead. She whispered something very faintly and quietly. I didn't know for sure, but I had a feeling that it was 'I love you Ciel.' I walked out of her room, opening the door wide just to hear the thus of someone hitting the ground. I looked behind the door to see Finny on the ground rubbing he head. The cat, (or Erik as she called it) took the liberty of running into Cat's room and jumping on the bed with her to fall asleep, quickly now making a sound that seemed to be a mix of snoring and purring.

"What the hell were you doing back there Finny!" I hissed at the strawberry blond boy, who seemed to have been listening in on me talking to Cat.

"I was just listening that's all… seeing if I could hear Cat's voice."

"And why do you have time for this I'm sure that YOU have things to do." I hissed, trying to keep my voice low so as not to wake up my little sister. In the healing that that she was in right now, she was fussy like an infant when she got woken up…not to mention I don't think that anyone would ever want to do something to make her feel uncomfortable let alone upset about something. It just didn't seem right when she didn't have a big smile stretching across her little pale face.

"I-I-I-I do sir, but it's just I haven't been able to see Cat in a long time, not to mention that Sebastian won't let me near her what with my super strength and all that." My harsh expression softened a bit. I could understand what he meant. I mean Sebastian hadn't even let me into see her and I was her BROTHER for god's sake. Of course I could express that to Finny. I couldn't be all 'I feel you bro'. That would be just completely inappropriate, I settled on giving him an understanding nod.

"Well, perhaps I could arrange something for you two, but don't slack off again, or I'll have to inform Sebastian." Finny visibly stiffened. Then he saluted me.

"Yes sir." He marched off and almost bumped into a wall. My god, this was the boy my sister had a little school girl crush on? Oh well, I suppose you can't choose who your family loves. Maybe they will just be friends, but who knows only time can tell.

Finny's POV

My bum hurt so badly. I fell pretty hard, and the door slammed into my face. I was still a little shaken by my encounter with Ciel. He scares me, and I never imagined that he would have noticed that I was hidden behind the door. All I wanted was to hear her voice. According to Sebastian she was still too sick to be able to talk completely audibly. But I had gone through the trouble of trying to sneak away from work to possibly get even the chance to hear her sweet voice. I knew that I was older than her by three years, but that didn't mean that I couldn't love her just as well as a boy her age. I mean wasn't that twerp William the same age as me. Not to mention that I thought, I knew that I liked her far more than that jerk did. And what did he mean to arrange something? A date? A time for me to see her? Would we be alone or would Ciel be supervising? God all I wanted was to hear her lovely voice again. I can't believe that she could get hurt insanely bad twice while she was living in a house, but she never managed to get hurt, or killed for that matter, while she was living on the street. I headed downstairs to the garden, pruning the bushes, and trying to keep Cat's favorite part of the household fro going completely to ruin. I couldn't disappoint her not when she was so sick. Fever the doctor had said. She's recovering from the shock of being captured, and practically burnt to a crisp, but her fever was getting very high, and she had had it for about a week now. It wasn't enough to kill her, but the doctor said we should wait it out. Along with it came more vials of morphine for her pain. I couldn't stand to be near needles of any kind not after…well this isn't about me or my back story now is it? This was about Cat, who with each passing day without seeing her, I was growing increasingly nervous. I tried to get the work done as quickly as possible maybe I could see if I could sneak in to Cat's room. Likewise I didn't, fearing that I could be caught twice in the same day. And I was pretty lucky that the young master caught me rather than Sebastian, if it was Sebastian I'm sure there would have been hell to pay. I stumbled into the darkly lit kitchen not able to see anything, and waiting for my eyes to adjust to the lighting.

"No success mate?" Bard asked me. Plunking himself down in a chair around the table, next to mine. Bard had been giving me more and more 'brotherly advice on love' talks since I had officially admitted to him and Mey-rin the school girl type crush I had on the future Lady of Phantomhive. There was something wrong about that title in my opinion. It showed her ads being another rich aristocrat when in reality she was only a sweet kind, somewhat timid, slightly rambunctious girl that I had grown to love. Yes love. I admitted it to myself early on. **(I refer you to my first FinnyXCat chapter) **But I didn't know that she could ever love me back.

"Nah, this time though I ran into the young master." Bard rubbed the back of his neck.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing really, he asked what I was doing, told me that maybe he could arrange something between me and Cat, whatever that means, and then told me to get back to work." I shrugged. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the young master, he has a heart of gold, I swear he does."' He was the one after all to take me in. Bard nodded and lit a cigarette.

"Well, that's interestin' ain't it? I think that Ciel understands. What with Sebastian guarding the poor girl day and night, none of us can get in to see her. Not even Ciel to my understanding." He blew out a long puff of smoke.

I nodded, and hung my head over the table. We sat in silence until Mey-rin bustled into the kitchen.

"Hi ho everyone!" she exclaimed in her loud and broken cockney accent. She continued to blab for a few seconds before she noticed me. She turned to Bard. "What's got Finny so down in the dumps today?"

"He still hasn't been able to see Cat since she woke up, and even then she was barely conscious." Bard explained to my maroon headed colleague.

"Ahhh I see, you want to see her again don't you, well just be patient Finny, the girl does need her rest after all." That's it. I pushed my self up onto the tabled and exclaimed,

"I know! I know that she needs her rest for god's sake, but don't you think it's good for her to see us too? Sure maybe now her arms have scars, but we can't treat her differently because of it! We have to make her feel normal and get her back to routine!" I exclaimed. "I want her to get better as much as everyone else does, but I still think that we should be allowed to see her." I said lowering my voice and finishing my little mini rant. Mey-rin blew out the breath she had been holding.

"Blimey, you really are hung up about Cat." She said passing me a tall glass of milk that I gulped down quickly.

"It's more than that! It's more than just being hung up about her, I think I might go mad if I don't talk to her soon!" Mey-rin chuckled, wiping the milk moustache I had off if my upper lip.

"Finny, Ciel's going to try to do something about it remember?" Bard said logically which scared me because if Bard was anything but logical, this was the man who thought cooking was an art that required explosions and flamethrowers.

"Yeah I guess so, but it better be soon or I swear I'm going to start losing my hair because of the stress of Sebastian not letting me see her." The door swung open not two shakes of a lambs tail later. The tall looming figure of Sebastian stood in the doorway.

"Well speak of the devil…" Bard muttered under his breath and around the cigarette he was still smoking.

"Finny, Ciel requested to see you in his study. I do hpe you didn't ruin the garden…" Sebastian shook his head. Good that means he was as clueless as I about what was going to happen in Ciel's study.

"Yes sir." I answered and high tailed it to the upstairs not wanting to upset my employer by making him wait. I knocked on the door and held my ear to the smooth mahogany surface, waiting to hear a response so that I could come in.

"Yes?" I heard as the response to my rapping on the door.

"It's me, Finny sir." I said shaking a little bit, the worst case scenarios running through my head, quickly getting more and more catastrophic by the second.

"I see, well then enter. Don't just stand out there." I twisted the brass doorknob and opened the heavy door. "Have a seat." I quickly sat down. Ciel leaned over his desk, head in his hands elbows propped up on the desk as well.

"Um….Master Ciel sir? What am I in here for?" I asked sheepishly. I was older than this boy, what in the world made me so afraid of him?

"You mean you haven't guessed yet?" I shook my head no and he rolled his blue eye at me, "To talk to you about my sister of course!"

"Oh." Oh way to go there Finny! 'Oh'? could you be any more of an idiot? Ciel wants to talk to you about Cat and the first word you have to say to him is 'oh'? I stopped beating my self up about my stupid response when Ciel began to speak again. He leaned over an d looked at me with his cerulean blue eye so hard, I felt as if it might be penetrating into my very soul.

"I understand that you and my younger sister Catherine are rather close, are you not?" I gulped, my small Adam's apple bobbing slightly.

"Yes sir, that's correct." I tried to keep from showing my very large emotions, for Cat, containing the feelings that I had for her inside me, but despite my efforts, I felt my face soften and my lips go up into a small contented smile at the mention of Cat. I didn't like talking about her as if she was an object that I had been caught admiring rather than her being a person.

"And she is close to you as well?" he scrutinized me as if looking right through me, trying to figure out what Cat saw in me as a friend (or lover) the small optimistic voice that I tried to keep with me reminded in my ear.

"Yes." I nodded as Ciel continued to examine me.

"Stand up." He demanded. Now I was thoroughly confused, what in the world was Ciel going to do to me that required me to stand for him. None the less I did as I was asked. And stood board straight holding my breath as Ciel circled me like an eagle, hark, or any of those huge predatory monsters that people called birds that roamed the sky looking for an innocent bunny to kill. "I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair. His voice was so quiet, that I could barely hear him. "I don't understand." Now I was just a tad put off. Why was there not to understand, was it what I was wearing? I wore these clothes everyday!

Speaking up and voicing my question out loud I asked "What don't you understand-" Ciel gave me a small glare. "Sir." I gulped.

"I just don't understand romance." He didn't say it very loud, but the word rang over and over, echoing in my head.

"Umm… What?" I tried to play it off as if I didn't understand what he was saying at all.

"Oh come off it Finny." He snapped. "I know that you like my sister. It's not like you were all that secretive about your affections." He muttered. "That's what I have been wanting to talk to you about." He sat back down and gestured for me to do the same. He folded his hands on top of the desk. I was now growing increasingly nervous. "Is it true that you like my sister?" he asked seriously keeping fierce eye contact with my big turquoise eyes.

W-w-w-w-well…" he sighed.

"Don't beat around the bush Finny, do you or do you not like my little sister."

"O-of course I like Cat!" I exclaimed, it's impossible not to I thought in my head.

"You know what I mean Finny, are you smitten with my sister?" I hung my head, a little bit ashamed to have been called out on something such as this, I was sure that he was going to tell me how ridiculous it was that I even thought I had a chance with Cat.

"Yes." I answered. It was the simplest thing that I could say.

"It's not like that was really a necessary question to ask you." Ciel hmphed. "As I previously told you, it's pretty obvious, and Sebastian's just been denying it, saying you would probably get over it."

"I don't think I'm going to get over it anytime soon." I responded resolving to just tell the truth.

"I was afraid of that." Ciel said in a slightly bored tone, but I knew that he was still serious about the conversation. "What exactly do you like about my sister?" Ciel leaned even farther over the desk, and I had a feeling that he was trying to intimidate me. What was there not to like? I loved everything about her.

"I love everything, her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes light up when she's happy, the way that she hates to b woken up if she hasn't gotten enough sleep…"I could have gone on but I figured that that was sufficient enough for Ciel at the moment.

"She used to do all those things before the cult in the white masks captured her." He said seriously still not breaking the eye contact we had. He had a serious tone to his voice, but I could also sense a lot of sadness and regret, both of those feelings seemed to have been weighing on his shoulders since we had brought Cat home. The regret of that day, like a weight strapped to him, making him droop. He pushed himself up on to the desk. "Do you still love her? Do you still love her now that she's sick?" Ciel asked menacingly, glowering at me, as if my opinion had changed because of something that Cat had no control of whatsoever. "Now that she has burns all over her? Scars? Things that'll stay with her forever? Can you bring herself to still love her?" he looked slightly disgusted, knowing that there were men that would completely forget the girl, and push her to the side as if she were rubbish because of the scars that Cat would have when the burns healed.

"I would never stop loving Cat for anything physical, she could be missing a limb for all I care, that doesn't change the fact that I love her."I said bravely surprising myself. What happened to the Finny I knew? The one who broke down whenever he broke anything or bumped into someone, for fear of hurting them or worse them hurting me. Ciel looked at me amazed. He knew that I was afraid of him. He sat down looking a lot more calm than he was two seconds ago.

"And how do you plan to treat my little sister exactly?" he asked. I was just surprised that he hadn't taken the lamp and begun shining it into my eye, like some kind of interrogation. His eyes were narrowed as if watching for a sign of lying.

"I would be completely kind and courteous to her, I would be the perfect gentleman toward her at all times." Good one Finny, Ciel is going to love that. Which meant he would be at least slightly satisfied with the answer.

"And would you ever lie to her or cheat on her?" he asked. I held my arms out in the universal stop sign.

"Dear god no!" I exclaimed. "I would never ever lie to Cat! She is far too good of a person to be stuck with someone who does those kinds of things. She doesn't deserve to have someone lie to her." Ciel nodded slowly soaking in my response word by word.

"And would you cheat on her?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Cat…there is no one who can top her, she's lovely in every way shape and form, not to mention that she would never hurt a fly!" (If it wasn't in the line of self defense) I added silently in my head.

"Good…you are a very smart person Finny." Ciel commented. "Have you ever been involved in gangs or drugs?" Ummm… my past doesn't count, I didn't want that to happen to me. This was like an interview to possibly be close to Cat.

"No, and I never would get involved in anything that would hurt Cat in any way." Hey, I was getting pretty good at this. I was even able to answer calmly and no so rushed. Ciel asked me whole bunch of other questions, about how I would treat her (i.e would you ever hit her, or get physical with her?*NEVER! I would never ever lay a finger on her to harm a single hair on her head) to just random questions about her (i.e what is Cat's favorite food? *an avocado and chicken sandwich on pita bread with cheese, tomatoes and pesto. Or fish and chips*) Ciel looked me up and down several times as well. Around an hour later, he finally dismissed me.

"I don't really approve, but you never know some people can surprise you." He had said. "Oh and one more thing, you are not to lay a finger on her, or even possibly act to her like a courtier until she is completely ready, do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. I think that Cat has time to spend with you for about an hour tomorrow." And with that he told me to go downstairs, he was tired. I walked out, and almost started hyperventilating. Sure I had started to calm down a little bit, around ¾'s of the way through the interrogation, but that did NOT mean that my heart wasn't beating like a war drum in my chest. I found Mey-rin and Bard back in the kitchen trying to stay awake to talk to me, but drowsily beginning to make their way to what Cat called the shores of sleep. When I walked in Mey-rin snapped awake, and elbowed Bard in the side.

"Wha-what do you want Mey-rin?" he asked yawning loudly.

"Finny's back." Bard woke up after that too.

"So how did it go with Ciel? What happened? Did he do anything to you?" I was bombarded by a whole bunch of questions that I almost felt like I was back in the study. Honestly I was surprised that Ciel's gaze hadn't bore holes into my head.

"It was fine, he interrogated me about Cat, and no he didn't do anything to me, just asked me a lot of questions." Bard draped his arm around me.

"Well that's good lad, were happy that you're okay. But god damn it let's talk about it in the morning, I can't keep my eyelids open!" I was tired, and if I wanted to spend time with Cat tomorrow I had to have energy.

"Agreed." Mey-rin said with a yawn. The three of us then stumbled down the hall like drunkards coming home from the bar, almost crashing into a wall one and the next time succeeding causing Sebastian to come out of his room looking quite pissed off, and telling us to keep the racket down. When I finally got to the room I shared with Bard and Tanaka, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow from a day of work worry and that strange interrogation by my employer.

**The next day**

I finished my worked extra quickly, and was still careful because I didn't want to have to go back and do it all over again. Cat's fever had broken over the night while I was still in the study with Ciel. Sebastian had soothed her with cool cloths and chicken broth when the fever finally broke. I knocked on her door nervously adjusting the tie that Mey-rin had insisted I wore. Not hearing a response I opened the door a crack to see that she was gesturing for me to come in. I smile cheerily and presented her with a fresh bouquet of her favorite flowers.

"Hi Finny!" she exclaimed happily in a quiet voice, that with still a few scratches sounded just as lovely as the first time I had ever heard it.

"Hi Cat, how are you doing?" I asked perching on the edge of the bed, knowing that it was the only way that I would be able to hear her, without her totally wearing her voice out from projecting it.

"Oh I'm doing a lot better, thank you for asking, and even better now that you visited me." I couldn't see her whole face because of the bandages, but I had a feeling she was blushing under there. I was too.

"I'm really glad to be seeing you too." The two of us talked for a long time about anything and everything. We laughed quietly, and made the most of our time together. When there was nothing more to be said we just sat there in a perfect silence, when she reached out in but her burnt hand (also bandaged) in mine.

"I really am glad that you came to visit me while I'm healing. It means a lot to me."

"It was all my pleasure, I missed you so much that I knew that I had to see you soon." She smiled and we fell back into the comfortable silence. This time it was me who broke it. "I looked at her straight into her beautiful blue eyes and thought that I should just mention. "Your brother loves you so much, and I know that he would do anything to protect you, even risking his own life."

**Yay! I finally finished the chapter! I hoped you guys all liked it and may I say that I a so sorry that this is so late, I am so tired and this has been a crazy two weeks. I had to go through a training and then a very intense interview for a volunteer job. (I also had to get fingerprinted) and I just ound out that I got hires so that's a good thing! So again im sorry that it's so late thank you for reading and please please please review review review! I appreciate it so much until next time my love! –Arthur Ciel Kirkland**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys I'm sorry for all the mistakes that were in my last A/N its okay though because I really needed to post. I haven't gotten any reviews so I don't know how I did. I hope you guys liked it, I did always picture Ciel and Finny have a man to man talk (read: interrogation) On to ze new chapter! Oh and btw I own nothing! And I have to say now that I am super sorry, that I haven't typed in a long time, I'm in a play and I have work and I have no inspiration. I really hope that it's okay. I'm going to make it winter here. Or at least cold enough for snow and ice. **

**Cat's POV**

I was still wrapped in this bandaged hell and growing more and more sick of it every minute. My burns were beginning to heal, and my wrist was set, so that the bone went back into place. But still to no avail. I was bored stiff, and the only leaps of joy I found was when I was visited by Bard, Finny, Mey-rin, Ciel or Sebastian. Even Sebastian wasn't able to be around me all the time, so I was fairly alone. Erik came though to settle himself on my stomach and purr. It's good to know that at least someone loves was another dreary day, and I still looked like some Egyptian mummy, when finally Sebastian came in to wake me up, not that I had been sleeping anyways.

"Good morning Cat." He said opening the curtains to find me already sitting upright.

"Good morning Sebastian." I said gloomily, knowing a day of nothing but boredom followed.

"Well aren't we feeling sullen today." I had an irritation hash mark on my forehead. Sebastian smirked. "Not even talking to me, that's rather rude don't you think?"

"Damn it Sebastian! Yes, I damn well am feeling sullen today, and you know why? Because I haven't been able to do anything for weeks! I'm going fucking insane!" I yelled, letting my irritation and anger get the best of me.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady." He said sternly. I immediately felt ashamed for yelling at him.

"I just am getting so tired! Nothing, there is nothing to do, I'm just going to lay in bed and rot." I fell back dramatically wincing in pain when my wrist hit the bed.

"Well after you apologize, I'm sure I can figure something for you to do that doesn't require you to be in this room."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Sebastian." I said solemnly.

"You are forgiven, I think that the pond has frozen over, but the snow might be too col-" I cut him off.

"It's snowing? Yes dear god, please let me go outside. I'll be fine I swear!" I exclaimed. The snow was my element. It was the one thing I felt solely connected to. Besides my brother of course.

"Fine, but you have to get bundled up." He said after giving me a hard look. I sent him a smile of pure and utmost innocence. "And Ciel could come with us too." I nodded thanking god that I was finally able to get out of here. He went about starting to set out clothes for me. There was a satin cloak, (probably lined with fur.), a woolen scarf, woolen socks, and before he could set out some fancy shoes I stopped him.

"It would be better if I used my work boots. They cover my feet better." I said he raised an eyebrow but found the only dusty dirty brown pair of leather shoes that I had in my closet. I smile remembering all of the things I did in those shoes, like when I ran in the middle of a boxing match. And almost got hit in the face when I ducked, or that one time when I had to hide in that cheese cart because the beak was after me. (But of course that is a story for another time. "Sebastian?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Can I wear pants?" before he could decline I provided an argument. "It would be a hell," he sent me a small glare, "one HECK of a lot warmer, please please please!"

"Oh all right, but I want you to still act like a lady." Sigh, I didn't get why it was so important for me to do that, and for that matter why Sebastian was such a stickler for the rules. I got all dressed, with Sebastian only helping me with the edges of a flannel shirt arounf my burns, there was also some yellow gloves and a hat. Ciel had also reportedly been getting ready and I saw him once I was ready too. That damn wheelchair was going to have to be used again considering how weak my legs were. I told Sebastian and Ciel that I could walk just fine, but of course they would have none of it, then again they didn't know that I had been practicing. I had to be very careful because if Sebastian caught me out of bed when I wasn't supposed to be there would be hell to pay. We went out into the back and the cold air was fresh and amazing on my face. I let out a contented sigh. Man oh man as this perfect or what. The snow was in fresh fluffy piles, and the most glistening white color. I settled myself comfortably and Sebastian brought out a couple pairs of ice skates. He put his on and began to glade on the ice doing spins and figure eights, Ciel was okay I suppose wobley at first too, but he got the hang of it, it wasn't much by Sebastian's standards though. I saw a pair of not skates, but blades sitting in the basket that we had brought with us. I leaned over while Sebastian and Ciel were distracted and tied them to my work boots. I stood on my shaky legs, until I got the hang of it. If I could walk I could definitely skate. I got on to the ice and pushed off gliding fast and able to turn sharp corners. Now they noticed.  
"I told you I was fine!" I called, doing a small jump. They flinched when they heard me land, worried that I was going to hurt myself or something of the sort. I may be slightly evil on the inside as I did more and more tricks jumps spins, and whatever else I could think of just to freak them out. I was getting good, oh how I missed skating, I went with the butcher's brother a lot, so I got pretty good skating with the older boys and able to out do them. Not just that no one expected it. The short kid should not be able to do tricks that good, and this was when I was six years old people. Six years old. Yes, be impressed I say be impressed. I stopped a little out of breath.

"I must say, that is rather impressive." Sebastian smiled.

"You see I am simply one *hell* of a skater." I said stealing his catchphrase.

"Must you two always make me feel like a toddler?" Ciel asked in a mock irritated tone.

"No Ciel, not at all, I mean you can dance cant you? I can't dance at all." I said trying to make him feel a little bit better.

"Yes, barely and well that's because I learned from one hell of a dancer." He grumbled. Oh, so Sebastian taught him.

"Well, you're really good at chess aren't you?" I asked.

"Why yes I am rather good at that game." We talked a little bit and ate outside in the cold. It was several hours more until I went inside, with the rest of my family. I laid down on the couch, a warm fire giving off a glow of home. Eventually I fell asleep after Sebastian gave me some hot chocolate.

Ciel's POV

"She really shouldn't be extrenuating herself, especially not while she's in healing!" I exclaimed/ whispered to Sebastian as he passed me a new cup of hot chocolate.

"I know sir, but she insisted, in fact she was so tired of being in her room she yelled at me this morning." Sebastian said sitting down in the chair across from me. "I think that it's good she's healing."

"Yes yes, that's all well, but look at how tired she is from a little outing." I gestured to her dozing figure.

"She is a child sir, and at least she's starting to get her strength back, I've never seen a person healing from third degree burns doing triple lutzes. Jumps or spins for that matter. Though I must say that worried me quite a bit." Sebastian had become very attached to my little sister, not that I minded most of the time. "She's actually quite active for a little girl. When my sisters were this age they just stayed inside and mended clothes." Sebastian chuckled.

"You had sisters?" I asked. This was all new to me, that meant that Sebastian also had a mother.

"Yes Ciel! But they weren't my actual sisters nor my mother my actual mother, we all were put into a certain group I guess you could say and we considered each other as family." Oh thank god, it would be so awkward if I ran into Sebastian's _mother _when I went to hell. "I think I should start giving her lessons again." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh give it a rest Sebastian, she is already a smart girl, you don't have to cram history lessons down her throat every day." I said irritably.

"Well it's important for her to know! Not to mention you work for the queen so I figure you'd appreciate it. The only lesson she seems to actually like is English!"

"I do like English, but I think I like all my lessons, the only reason I like them is because I like to spend time with you Sebastian." Came Cat's quiet voice from the couch.

"CAT!" the two of us said in unison. "You're supposed to be asleep." Sebastian said.

"I was! Honest, but I woke up." She said yawning again in a rather adorable way.

"That's very obvious dear, now off to bed with you." Sebastian ordered smiling a little bit.

"But Sebastian, I'm not tired! I promise I'm not tired at all, and besides I want to learn how to play chess with my brother!" she yawned again. "Please Ciel?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, you need your rest. Go on listen to Sebastian." I gestured up the stairs with my head. She sighed.

"Yes Ciel." Oh why was she so precious? I was a business owner not her mother, so why did I have maternal instincts and feelings towards her? Sebastian smiled.

"That's a good girl, now say goodnight to your brother." She smiled at me, though her vision may have been bleared with sleepyness.

"Goodnight Ciel." She came over and gave me a little hug. I pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"Goodnight dear, be good for Sebastian." I smiled at her. Why, how did she soften me up so much?

"I will." She assured, yawning one more time. Sebastian took her hand and led her up the stairs.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered under my breath watching her and Sebastian as they walked up the stairs together.

Sebastian's POV

"Come now dear, let's get you ready for bed." I smiled setting the 'short for her age' nine year old on the bed.

"Oh do I have to Sebastian?" she asked even though it was very clear that she needed to go back to sleep.

"Yes you do, now arms up." I ordered, with her complying and raising her arms over her head for me to lift her shirt off. I finished changing her, and put a white flannel nightgown over her. "Good." I said moving the sheets for her to wiggle in between. "Don't you be messing with that wrist of yours do you hear me Catherine?" I said strictly. If she did, who knows how long it would take to heal.

"Yes Sebastian." She replied her eyelids fluttering. My lips turned up in a smile again.

"Glad we're understood." I smiled and she did too though a bit more sleepy than mine. Goodness the first day we let her out of bed and she tuckers her self out ice skating. "Goodnight Catherine." By now I'm sure she's gone and mostly asleep, she may not have even heard me, completely or at all. She had buried her face in the pillow so I could barely here her quiet response.

"Goodnight Daddy." She was out like a light but I blinked. Did she just? Yes she did. Something about the fact she referred to me as her father made my heart swell. I kissed her on the forehead and walked out after whispering 'I love you' in her ear. I walked back down the grand staircase the smile still on my face. Ciel looked up upon hearing me enter the room.

"Did Cat fall asleep?"

"As soon as her head hit the pillow." I nodded. Ciel yawned. I guess Cat's sleepiness was contagious. "I think it's about time for you to fall asleep as well young master." I said as he was already dozing off with his head propped up on his fist, elbow on the desk. "Ciel come on."

"Sebastian I don't need sleep, my nine year old sister just went to bed I can at least stay up a few more hours." He argued.

"Hmmm the real question is why you are wasting time arguing when your little sister was a good girl and did as she was told. You're older, you shouldn't argue." I chided smirking a bit. Ciel glared at me but complied.

"Oh fine." He walked up the stairs and let me dress him into his nightshirt, before he fell asleep just as quick as Cat did. I turned to face the door,

"Guess that leaves just you and huh?" I asked smirking.

"Meow?" asked Erik. I sighed to myself. Sebastian you need a day off.

**Later that night**

I was in bed sleeping, dreaming about various things, the taste of Ciel's soul which I knew I wouldn't be able to devour anymore, being able to spend time with Cat, and a basket of kittens I was trying to hide from the young master. I was woken up by the sound of my door creaking. I ran my hand through my raven hair.

"Who's there?" I asked, rubbing some sleep out of my eyes.

"Sebastian?" came a quiet little female voice from low to the ground. My eyes snapped open.

"Cat?" I asked getting up and squinting at her.

"Yeah, ummm I had a nightmare." Her voice was still quiet, though I could hear the sound of her trying to stifle a sniffle.

"Oh im sorry dear, do you want to tell me?" she nodded. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "So what happened?"

"Well…" she jumped into the explanation of the fire, where instead of losing her parents again she lost me Ciel, Finny Bard, and Mey-rin. In other words everyone who lived here other than her. "And then I was stuck in the orphanage and, that cult came back but I was so depressed about losing you that I didny do anything about I just let it happen." She started to cry. "But just the feeling of missing you was what really killed me in the end." She flung her arms around my neck sobbing into my nightshirt. "Don't leave me. Never leave me I don't want to be alone again," I rubbed her back soothingly until sobs stopped wracking her body and it was now just a couple of tears and sniffling.

"Cat, I will never leave you, I can promise you that." I smiled into her back, and she wiped her nose.

"You really promise?"

"I do." She smiled at me sniffling one more time.

"Sebastian?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course you can." I smiled tucking her in and easing into the sheets next to her. She clung to me hugging my arm, the two of us fell asleep quickly the last words out of her mouth being 'I love you.'I looked at her innocent shape small chest rising and falling clearly under her sheets. I pet her raven colored hair, oh how did I let this happen? Demons aren't supposed to love, but yet I didn't want to stop. I couldn't, she…she sucked me in from the moment I met her. She was covered with dirt and grime, and she was hardened by years of living on the streets, but I knew that she was sweet on the inside. There wasn't a way she couldn't be, she was just…her aura…it's hard to explain, but I saw something in her that you don't see in most people. I kissed her on the forehead one more time, and closed my eyes falling asleep a little bit faster knowing that Cat was safe next to me.

**The next morning**

I knew that I had to get up earlier than Cat would want to, so I carefully detached her from my arm leaving her to sleep peacefully in my room. Of course when I went to leave the door creaked and she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Sebastian?" she asked.

"Good morning Cat." I said trying top keep my voice low so I didn't entirely wake up the poor girl. "I need to start work this morning, you can go ahead and go back to sleep okay? I'll bring you breakfast later." She nodded and laid back down. I eased my way out of the door, trying to close it softly when I came across Bard with his arms crossed over his chest, goggles hanging loose around his neck.

"What's going on?" he pulled the door open and stopped when Cat's sleeping body cane into view. "Oh! Did she sleep with you last night?" he asked realizing why I was trying to be quiet.

"Yes she had a nightmare, so I let her sleep in my bed." I answered not wanting him to get the insanely creepy and very very wrong OTHER idea. I would never ever dream of doing anything to Cat. EVER. Besides that Clara and I had found each other and realized that we were soul mates.

"Oh." He said and then walked off to the kitchen. He got halfway down the hall before turning around to face me. "I think that was sweet of you." Then he turned and disappeared down the corridor. Hmph. That was unexpected. I rushed through chores so I could get Cat and Ciel some breakfast. I knocked on my door a tray of tea and cinnamon rolls in my hand.

"Cat? Can I come in I have breakfast!" I called opening the door being careful not to spill anything. Cat was already sitting up looking curiously around the room.

"Good morning Sebastian what have you go- ooooh! Cinnamon rolls!" she exclaimed in delight at the sweet treat. She reached for one with me smacking her hand lightly as I set a napkin on her lap and giving her a plate and fork she looked at me and with a falsely sweet smiled she asked me. "May I please have oh my dear Sebastian?" I rolled my eyes and smiled setting one on her plate.

"Yes my dear darling Catherine." I said using the same sweet voice she had making her giggle. "Slow down! You'll get an ache in your belly." She giggled again but slowed down. "You have some icing on your nose dear." I said using a napkin to wipe it off.

"Thanks Sebastian." She took a long sip of her milk. That's when I heard the sound of the door slam and a voice that seemed to set both mine and Cat's teeth on edge.

"CIEL!" the voice squealed. We faced each other knowing that that particular voice meant impending doom on our parts. We stayed quiet for a little bit hoping that maybe she'll leave if she thinks no one's here.

"Do you think she's here to visit my brother?" Cat asked voice low. I didn't answer, Lizzie answered for me unknowing.

"I'm here to see your darling little sister!" she exclaimed.

"Well it seems she's here for you." Cat groaned. "Stay strong young mistress." I walked out taking Cat's hand and leading her up the stairs. "Good morning lady Elizabeth." I greeted politely.

"Oh hello Sebastian, have you see- OH! IS THAT CATHERINE STANDING BEHIND YOU? OH COME OUT DEAR!" she squealed upon seeing the small girl pop her head out from behind me. Cat gulped before stepping out from behind me where she had been hiding like a shy little girl when meeting someone new.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth." She said meekly bobbing a small curtsy.

"Oh don't be silly! Come here and give your future sister in law a hug!" she ran over and scooped her up easily spinning her around in a bone crushing hug. Cat let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Um excuse me? Lady Elizabeth, could you please put Cat down she's still healing!" I said frantically as her arms were starting to become unwrapped, and well, let's just say I wanted to save Cat from upchucking her breakfast, as well as myself from cleaning it up.

"Oh." She said putting cat down. "I just came by to see how well you were doing!"

"That's very kind of you." She whispered.

"Yes Cat is fairly well along, just needing rest a bit more than normal and we're still waiting for her fracture to totally heal."

"You got a fracture?" Lizzie asked with her eyes wide. "Oh you poor darling! Little girls are far too delicate for broken bones!" she bristled a bit at being called delicate, but didn't say anything. Typical.

"Her burns are almost healed as well." I added.

"BURNS? My god what did they so to you?" she asked her eyes shining with concern. Something about the way that Cat was standing told me that she just wanted Lizzie to stop poking at the topic.

"Well they fractured my wrist and burned me obviously." She deadpanned in her quiet slightly raspy voice.

"I'm so sorry! If I had my sword we would have been protected but I didn't have a place to put it!" Cat's eyes widened.

"Sword? You can fight?" she asked now in aw at Ciel's curly haired pig-tailed fiancé. I backed out, now unnoticed by cat to leave the two girls alone.

**Cat's POV**

"Yes! My mother taught me!" Lizzie giggling like an imp made it all the harder to believe that she was a swordsman of all things.

"Really?" she nodded her curls bobbing.

"I try not to talk about it much around Ciel though. He doesn't like it." My head snapped up, I've been waiting to meet a swordsman, I could shoot pistols, and snipers (thanks to Mey-rin) I could throw daggers, but I'd never been able to use a sword.

"Will you teach me?" I asked suddenly.

"Um…what? I don't think I heard you right.." she said fingering her pigtails.

"No, you heard me right, teach me please!" I practically begged.

"…Fine, but you can't tell Ciel he'd be so mad at me." She said. I nodded.

"One second I will be right back." I think I gave my first real smile at Elizabeth. "Hey! Mey-rin!" I called down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Y-yes Cat? What going on?" she said in her broken accent.

"Would you like to go to the training room with me? Lizzie's gonna show me how to handle a sword!" I said excitedly. She took off her glasses and gave me a small smile.

"Sure I will, but put on a coat Sebastian will have my head if you get sick." I nodded and grabbed it from where I had left it to dry by the fire. We walked out there all three of us, until Lizzie saw the barn and remembered that was the place I took her to get my commoners clothes. I brought out all the dummies and showed her what I could already do with daggers and pistols.

"See, I'm good, but you don't get much distance, a least with a sword I can be a little bit safer. I can hit the target even if it's moving but…well I think it'd be good for me to know." She nodded in an understanding way and went to demonstrate what she could do with a sword. I think it's rather needless to say I was very impressed and I could tell so was Mey-rin.

"Um Lizzie?" I asked. "Now you try." Said Lizzie handing me the sword. She watched for a little bit and then spoke up. "I think that the best sword for you would be a katana. It's a Japanese sword." She explained. She took time to correct my form until I was hitting targets easy and going straight for the vital areas. I wiped the sweat off of my eyebrow, breathing heavily. "That was really good Cat! I would think that you had been fighting for years with how well you're doing." She smiled at me and put the sword away. We walked back the three of us making amazing conversation and I felt like I was finally able to connect with Lizzie as much as she got on my nerves sometimes. I turned to her as we entered the house.

"Um Lizzie?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yes Cat?" she smiled seeming content about my fighting skills.

"Um…well…I just wanted to tell you I had fun today." She smiled at me warmly.

"I did too Cat, I never knew that you would be able to fight like that." I smiled back at her. "I mean your just so small!" my smile dimmed a little, but oh well, what can you do?

**Oh my god you guys I am so sorry! I hope you all still read this even though I totally don't deserve amazing people like you! I haven't updated in forever! Please accept Sebastian's cinnamon rolls as a gift. Thank you so much and as much as I don't deserve it I would really love it if you all reviewed. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys I'm sorry for not really updating like I know I should but….I'm lazy. Not just lazy, but I don't know what exactly I'm supposed to do. So the bandages are coming off today. Wish me luck in PM's and reviews. **

Sebastian came into my room with a tray of tea and a serious looking face. I immediately was worried. He sat down on m bed, still saying nothing.

"Good morning, Sebastian…" his expression was grim. "Are you alright?" I reached out and gently touched his arm. He brightened a little bit.

"I'm fine sweetie. Now, eat your breakfast, today…" he faltered. "Today you're going to get those bandages off." I breathed in.

"M-my bandages?" In my weeks of healing they had practically become part of me. The splint for my wrist was already off and my wrist was back to normal thankfully, but I had been stuck with them day and night only being allowed to take them off long enough for Sebastian to change them. They were mostly on my arms, reaching all the way up my shoulders and on my back too, but they definitely weren't as bad as we initially thought they were going to be. "I'm finally going to be able to get them off?" Sebastian smiled but looked pained.

"Yes. Now, should we get started?" it looked like he was worried, about what the scarring would look like. I braced myself. Sure I had a bunch of little scars from scrapes I had gotten while living on the streets with Clara, but never something as significant as a real burn scar. I mean my god. I had actually been set on fire.

"Sure." I said smiling at him. I laid down straight so he could do my arms first. He clipped the edge of it, and gently carefully began to roll up the bandage. I distracted myself with memories of Clara.

I think you guys know about how she found me. Smoldering in the ashes of my house. The two of us lived together when I was a baby. Taking care of me seemed to be a breeze for her, or at least that's what she always told me. The cops were always out to get us. She wasn't supposed to have me I was supposed to be in an orphanage. Read: Hell hole of depressed children. They claimed that a young nun like herself was 'not fit to care for a child.' I was willing to bet that they also said it was 'most unorthodox' for a girl to do anything other than sew and cook. I learned how to walk and talk a lot faster than other kids, and let's just say it was probably more because I needed to learn how to survive. Not that it was a loving environment or anything! Clara was sweet and loving, but she always had a sparkle of mischief in her eye, despite the way she reprimanded me when I got into trouble. I was a fast little nipper, stealing a nip of bread here a nibble of cheese there, a strawberry for Clara. Then naturally, everything just had to come to an end. The police found me. First time I'd ever actually physically been caught. It was really weird. Clara had told me that they were mean, and boy oh boy was she right. They grabbed my arm and jerked me up painfully.

"Brat! We saw you steal from that man!" he yelled in my ear shaking my arm. Then he looked at me and eyes widened in disgust. "You're that kid we see everywhere, popping out and getting underfoot. We've been trying to catch you for months!" I rolled my eyes. (Yes at three years old I could roll my eyes) They took me to the orphanage, and I couldn't do anything but sob. Course I wasn't there for too long, Clara appeared outside of the window in the snow. In a second I was out there too with her. I couldn't explain why or how, but all I knew was that I was there and reunited with my guardian. I hugged her, when she smiled at me. She wasn't a particularly jolly person per say, but I loved her nonetheless. In a way she was a parent, because I had never met mine, the only person I had ever known who I could trust. I looked up into her odd red eyes and told her I loved her hugging her legs tightly. She stiffened, but then softened.

"You too, but you must know, I will only be here until you can take care of yourself." I looked at her my little raven haired eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you saying? I can take care of myself, whoa….whoa…WHOA!" I fell over in the snow, landing on my butt. "It's cold." I complained as she helped me up.

"Looks like you can't." She said giving me a small grin. "But one of these days you will." She assured me picking me up. "You will I promise." She looked down and frowned, like there was something playing on her mind. Then I fell asleep. The memory ended, leaving me to ponder what she was thinking that night. Odd I had never picked up such a detail before

"Do you want to see?" a voice asked me. It was foggy, sounding so distant, and yet, so far away. "Cat?" I started up my eyes flying open, my shot up from the bed, bonking heads with a surprised Sebastian.

"OH! I'm so sorry Sebastian!" I exclaimed. "It doesn't hurt does it?" I asked reaching out to touch his forehead.

"Don't be silly Cat, its fine." He said smiling at me. "Don't you want to take a look at your arm? You haven't seen it in over a month." He, dare I say it, joked. I looked down in amazement at it. It was as if….as if it was so minor, I also noticed that it took Sebastian a lot longer to take the bandages off than normal…hm…it was like that with her too, Clara, I mean.

***Flashback***

"Ow! Ow! ow ooooow!" I exclaimed. "Clara! That hurts!" I yelled.

"Then don't fall out of trees." She said sharply. "Honestly again? This is the second time you've done it! You're lucky you didn't break your arm last time." She said as she stitched up a large cut on my arm. She looked around. "This place makes me sick." she muttered. We had run into the nearest church. I looked at her confused.

"But…you're a nun." I said. She petted my head.

"You're a sharp one aren't you?" she said laughing. "I just don't like the smell. It smells like old people, like potpourri and soap…and cotton." She and I had to camp out at the church for the night, but at least the police didn't get us in there. The next day we set off doing who knows what for who knows how long. I won't bore you to tears about the boring things we did. I think it was a week or two later she looked at me worriedly. "Hey, is your arm getting any better?" she asked as we panted in an alleyway. I scored a whole loaf this time.

I gasped for breath, "Um, it's fine why?"

"We need to get the bandages off. Close your eyes." My eyes closed automatically. I don't remember completely, I think I may have even fell asleep. It took about twenty minutes but when I woke up, my arm didn't hurt at all! I didn't even have a scar from the stitches she had given me, but something had stopped me from questioning her. And the oddest thing was, when she left. I slept at the orphanage which made it safer for me, but…one day she just upped and disappeared. I don't even remember if I was given a proper goodbye or not. All I remember was a note : you are able, I must go- C .She was gone and yet I continued to live as normal. If anything I got more involved with crime, I was able to grab more food, and I actually started to gain some weight. Of course then I started to bring food to the other kids. I knew that I couldn't eat there, but that was because I had means to provide for myself, they didn't. Their food was rotted and they ended up sick more often than not. I just remembered tiny bits of living with her. She disappeared and I didn't even question it. When I was five I moved out of the orphanage for good. I couldn't do it anymore. I still brought them food when I could, but I never stayed there again. I never even took a second thought about her, only to remember how she told me to do something. Now I was curious about why I didn't want to know anything at that time. Sebastian tapped me on the shoulder.

"Your other arm's done, I just have to do your middle." He moved my nightdress, and unwrapped the middle slowly. I was still wondering about Clara. Had it always been like this? She made me feel entirely safe…like….like Sebastian did. Why did she make me feel safe if she left me out of the blue? I had always said that the reason I survived was because of her, but she left me in the middle of winter. I don't know but something tells me that a good parent doesn't leave you for any reason, let alone no reason at all! I didn't understand. Did she have a reason? Why was it in the middle of winter? It was…around the same time as Ciel's birthday. Was this some sort of unseen connection? I must have had a distressed look on my face as Sebastian asked me if I was okay.

"We can stop if it's hurting you." He said looking worried himself.

"No, I'm okay." I said quietly. "Continue." Sebastian did continue, but made an attempt to make conversation with me, not wanting me to be caught up in my worries.

"Are you happy that you have the bandages off?" he asked sitting me on his lap when he finished. I nodded. "Is there something wrong?" he asked turning his head to look at me.

"No, I'm just thinking that's all." I said quietly.

"Pray tell what you're thinking about?" he asked. I sighed. He was such a good man, all he wanted was to help me figure out what was wrong, after all I hadn't worried about it for four years, why worry now?

"Just about Clara. There's something about you that reminds me of her." I said looking at him. "I just can't think of what." I smiled now trying to turn to my regular cheery demeanor. "Can I go show my brother?"

"Of course you _may._" He corrected. I sighed he smiled. "Come, I believe Ciel is in his study." He set me on the floor, though for the life of me I don't know why. I was nine not five, not that I had people do that to me when I was five either. I opened the door and started off towards Ciel's study. I knocked first, and then entered.

"What is it now Sebastian?" he snapped and then looked to the door.

"You can't get a visit from your little sister?" I asked, and then went over to his desk. "Sebastian unbound my arms. The scars don't look that bad at all. In fact you can hardly tell." I added, hoping that would make him happy. Now I was worried that he was upset or disappointed about it. "You aren't mad are you?"

"Why in the world would I be mad Catherine, it's wonderful that you got your bandages off." He said making me a little less worried. What a stupid question Cat. "Do you care to show me?"

"Yes of course!" I rolled up my sleeves and his eye widened. He touched them gently. "Don't worry it doesn't hurt." I assured.

"You CAN hardly tell. I was sure there would be more discoloration that this!" he exclaimed. "How the hell did Sebastian manage?" he stopped himself. "Either way, you look wonderful, and I am so happy that you're okay." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Now, I unfortunately, have paper work to do, so I have to get back to work. I'll see you at lunch okay?" I nodded smiling at my brother, he really was a good man once you got over how cold he acted to people sometimes. I left, and turned bumping smack into Finny.

"Oh! Hi Finny I'm sorry I bumped into you." I said helping him up.

"Hello Cat!" he said cheerily. "What were you doing in Ciel's office?" he asked.

"I got the bandaged off my arms, I just wanted to show my brother." I said.

"You got them off that's wonderful!" he exclaimed picking me up and then setting me down suddenly but carefully, "I'm so sorry Cat, I had no right to pick you up please forgive me." He said and lowered his head in shame.

"I was giggling! There's no problem with it Finny, it was fun." I smiled at him and he instantly brightened. We walked together towards the library. "May I see?" he asked gesturing tentatively to my arm.

"Sure." I rolled up my sleeve.

"Oh my goodness! You're all healed! It looks so good, almost like nothing happened." He exclaimed turquoise eyes shining with happiness. "Oh that's just wonderful Cat! I think that it looks great!" I blushed.

"I probably should be out of my nightdress." I said looking down and blushing bright red. "I doubt I look presentable right now."

"Cat you would look presentable in a potato sack." He said making me laugh, and yet also making me blush harder. "Must be itchy though." I laughed harder at that.

"But really I need to go change. I will be in the kitchen a bit later (If Sebastian let's me) I'll see you then." I walked back to my room to find Sebastian sitting on my bed. I smiled at him sheepishly. "Why didn't you tell me that I was still wearing my night dress when I went to go see my brother?"

"I didn't think it would bother you my lady. Your face is flushed. Do you have a fever? Nothing a dose of cod liver oil could cure I'm sure." I looked at him nervously.

"No Sebastian. I'm fine." I said fearing the thought of him cramming two huge tablespoons of the foul tasting, foul smelling, and all around foul stuff down my throat. He smiled at me, I had hoped he was bluffing but you never could be too sure with Sebastian. "Can-" I paused correcting myself. "_May _I see my clothes so I can get dressed?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll have something picked for you." He pulled a dress out of my closet, grabbed some white stockings and black shoes. I dressed quickly without his help besides the top button on my dress. I thanked him and was about to walk out when he caught me by the back of the bow on my dress, that due to my haste hadn't been tied. "Cat, where in the world are you going so quickly?" he asked pulling me back. "The least you can do is let me tie your dress." He tied it into a quick neat bow, "Now you can tell me." He gestured to the bed.

"I just was heading off to the library." I said looking down.

"Oh really? And I suppose you forgot that you were supposed to have lessons today?"

"No, but I was hoping that you could let me have the day off?" I looked over at him hoping he would let it pass.

"Unfortunately not. But…I can let you go early if you cooperate and work quickly today."

"Deal, what do we have to do first?" I grumbled.

"Someone was set on going into the library today." Sebastian mused.

"Well I was planning on reading a bit and then going into the kitchen to visit with Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny. " I said truthfully. You know what? You try lying to a Sebastian!

"Ah, I see now. The library was just a cover."

"I really did want to read though." I said looking up at him.

"Sure you did." He laughed. "Go."

"What?"

"Go ahead, but you'll make up for it tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked amazed. Sebastian never let me do this! He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you want me to not let you?" he asked.

"NO! no not at all thank you Sebastian!" I exclaimed giving him a big hug surprising him and running down the hallway sliding down the banister. Finny was at the bottom once again not prepared to see me. I almost fell off the banister but he caught me. I gave him a cheesy smile. "I told you you'd be seeing me later."

"Well, I can't say that it's not bad. Come to the kitchen?" he asked.

"Yes I will! Sebastian let me out of lessons today so…we have time!" we walked together down to the kitchen. Where I proudly showed Mey-rin and Bard what my arms looked like without the bandages.

"That looks wonderful yes it does!" Mey-rin quipped her glasses slightly askew.

"Aye it does, I wonder how it managed to heal so well?" Bard asked trying to take a closer look at my arms.

"**We **should just be happy that it healed! We shouldn't question it! Just be happy that it happened." Finny said. I smiled gratefully at him but I couldn't help but wonder why still was there so little discoloration. It couldn't because my skin was so white. Bard went off to do whatever it is Bard does. And I'm sure Mey-rin had some dishes to break or something of the sort, leaving me and Finny alone in the kitchen.

"The dishes are going to start piling up if we don't do them soon." I said looking at the ever growing pile.

"Sebastian doesn't really like me to be around the dishes. He says I'm too strong for them." He blushed making me smile.

"I don't think so, I think if you just pretended it was something you'd be gentle with, like an egg or maybe a newborn kitten." I said picking up a china plate, and placing it. Just imagine, and wash. Simple.

"If you say so." He said being careful and the plate coming out a sparkly clean. The two of us continued laughing talking and all the while actually getting work done! Granted the two of us were soaked to the bone

"I'm gonna get you!" I cried sloshing a cup of water at him.

"Not if I get you first!" he said doing the same. Soon were slipping and sliding nad falling in the water but we didn't care despite it being winter and the fact that we were going to come out with some pretty good bruises on our legs. Neither of us had gotten it in the face yet, so we made it the rule that if the other got it in the face the game would end.

"HA!" I said splashing a cup in his face only to have a Sebastian glaring back down at me. My eyes widened. Oh shit. "I'm so sorry sir!" I exclaimed.

"And what may I ask happened to going into the library?"

"Well I came down to spend some time with everyone, but then we did the dishes…." I trailed off.

"You are in so much trouble." He said taking my hand. Finny was blushing bright bright red.

"It wasn't her fault!" he said sticking up for me. Thank you.

"I know, I know that you were also to blame. That was very irresponsible of you." He scolded. But that was it. No threat no 'We'll talk later' no nothing! What the hell? Why was I probably going to get my hide tanned and he wasn't? I mean it's not like I wanted him to be in trouble but he could at least have gotten yelled at a little more. He pulled me up the stairs none too gently or harshly either. He brought me to my room and closed the door.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Well we were washing dishes…" he stopped me.

"That is where you went wrong. A girl like you shouldn't be doing dishes." He said. "Continue." I did so not wanting to piss Sebastian off any more than he already was.

"Then I splashed him and she splashed me back." He stopped me again.

"That's another thing, you shouldn't be doing that either." He said then gestured again for me to continue.

"It escalated until it became war and I was the general." I said. He sighed.

"Look, I think that I don't to take this too far, you are a child. But I think that you know you aren't allowed to do this, normally you would be in a lot more trouble, but I suppose that for some odd reason, I will let it pass."

"YES!" I exclaimed. "I mean, thank you sir, I appreciate that opportunity, sir." He gave me a hug but pushed me back a little bit.

"You know I love you unconditionally right Cat?" I nodded looking confused. "However, you smell like dishwater and dirty dishes…..I'll go draw a bath." I laughed. Well I guess you can say that was a close one.

"You missed lunch you know." He said brushing my hair. I jumped up.

"Oh god! I promised Ciel I'd be there!" I said.

"Would you say you owed it to him to have a nice late lunch with him?" he asked tying my hair back.

"Yes. I feel terrible." I said looking down.

"Well then," he said setting me on his knee. "Why don't we dress you in your best gown, and then we will have a huge feast." He said.

"Smashing idea." I said hopping off. He left off to tell Ciel my plan. Unfortunately, Lizzie had apparently been in the office at the same, double unfortunately I didn't know until it was too late….


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys I'm sorry for not really updating like I know I should be updating more frequently because I love you all and to be honest I am very mad at myself right now because I've been very busy lately. I spent most of my summer in Sacramento, and I also have to move into a new house where I live most of the time and well to say the least its been a huge mess so I hope that you all can forgive me. On to the newest chapter. **

"What do you mean we're having a ball?" I asked my brother amazed eyes wide. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Lizzie heard that the two of us were to have dinner and apparently invited her family, and everyone else she knows telling me it was about time I had a ball for you. Believe me I don't want to do it either." I didn't know what to do or say, my mouth just hung open in shock. Damn you Lizzie damn you. Why did you have to ruin a perfectly good quiet dinner with my brother?

"Darling close your mouth you'll catch flies." Sebastian said walking past me. I obeyed silently as the dark haired man came up with a plan. "I suppose we'll just have to grin and bear it. I can prepare an emergency meal…so much for an easy day." He grumbled in a way that was out of character for the tall man.

"If anyone can plan a ball in one hour, it's you Sebastian." I said smiling at him. He bowed.

"You flatter me young mistress." He smiled at me and winked while my brother groaned. "I can very easily be the entertainment by playing the violin for you, and décor would be simple. Don't worry my lord, I have everything under control." He said now addressing Ciel. Ciel nodded.

"I trust you, now please leave, I have more paperwork to do." He seemed very tired and now he had to go to a ball that was invading his own home, with a bunch of people he probably didn't care about very much. I could relate, I wasn't too friendly to the rich people. Grrr…..

"As for you." Sebastian turned to me. "we need to get you ready." Suddenly there was a sound of a crash in the room it came from the chimney that came out of nowhere.

"Getting ready is my specialty!" exclaimed a certain flamboyant red man. "OH Bassy! How could you not invite me to your party?!" Sebastian groaned and I laughed.

"Perhaps it's because I didn't want you to be there?" he asked keeping his cool. I don't know if he was capable of losing his cool. He was Sebastian after all.

"WHY WON"T YOU LET ME LOVE YOUUUU!" Grell wailed.

"SHUT UP!" Ciel exclaimed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Cat, If you are going to continue to bicker I will kick you out." Sebastian nodded and we exited.

"Grell," he started calmly as we entered the hall. "Please, I have much to prepare, get out." He turned to me. "Now, you need a bath."

"Oh don't be silly Sebastian, I'll help of course!" the raven haired butler cleared his throat.

"I think not. The last time I allowed you in the mansion as a butler you did nothing but make trouble, not that you do anything different otherwise." He grumbled the last part under his breath.

"Not THAT kind of labor! Bassy, I'm too delicate for that! Look at my nails! Wouldn't it be a shame if one of them broke? I meant with this cutie here!" he placed his arms on my shoulders and I knot my eyebrows together.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of her." Sebastian said defensively, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"Obviously, you've been taking care of that other brat for years." He gestured to the mahogany door to my brothers office, "you lack a woman's touch! If she's going to a ball, she has to look magnificent! You want to catch some eyes don't you?" Grell winked at me. I blushed bright red.

"She will not be catching any eyes!" Sebastian exclaimed like an over protective father. I looked up to the tall parental figure. "No." he said.

"But you have things to do." I widened my big blue eyes. How can he say no to that?!

"Catherine." He said seriously. I just widened them bigger. "Fine, I'll draw your bath." He spun on his heel and went toward my room.

"Why does he say no to me and yes to you?" Grell asked amazed. I just smiled.

"Did you have another reason to be here and get me ready?"

"You're a sharp one, are you sure you're not half-" Sebastian came up behind Grell, and covered his mouth. He bowed.

"You're bath my lady?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Am I half what?" I looked into his red eyes.

"Come now," he said. "Your bath will grow cold if you don't get in soon." He avoided the question, and walked with me to my room.

"Yes, Sebastian." I said the question still on my mind. He roughly instructed Grell to stay sitting on my bed and wait until we were done. I got in the bath that was perfect temperature as usual. Sebastian was scrubbing my ebony black hair when I asked him again. "What did Grell mean? Half what?"

"That halfwit." He shook his head. "He didn't mean anything. Don't pay attention to what that idiot says." I giggled.

"I HEARD THAT BASSY!" Grell yelled supposedly from my bed.

"Back away from the door." He said calmly with a voice like ice. I heard steps and then the sound of someone sitting on something cushy. After a couple more minutes I got out and he toweled me off. I had a towel wrapped around my middle and he was drying my hair. It draped over my face and he pushed it back giving me a kiss on my nose and then my forehead. "Be good kitten." He told me. Then he dressed me in my chemise and left, not without glaring at a certain redhead who was kicking his legs on the side of my bed. After he left Grell smiled.

"Finally some girl time!" he said hopping off my bed. "Let me look at you." I just there awkwardly.

"Why'd you want to help me get ready?" I asked.

"I couldn't let Lizzie get to you first! You would have been dressed in all pink!" He moved toward my wardrobe and flung the doors open. After pawing through for a couple seconds he turned to me. "Don't you have anything that shows skin?!"

"I'm nine." I said dead faced.

"But still! Sebastian has too tight a hold on you." He grumbled. "though that will be helpful tonight…"

"What was that?" I asked. He looked around and then motioned for me to come closer so he could whisper something in my ear.

"I heard that there are a couple of girls who…ahem…don't 'like' you…." I opened my eyes.

"But I never did anything! I rarely leave the estate!"he shrugged and then extracted a red, striped dress from my wardrobe.

"Change into this." It was a matter of minutes later and I was all dressed. it fell perfectly to my feat and had black lace over some parts of it. "There what do you think?!" he all but squealed.

"Wow."

"I know right?!I love this color on you! I mean, who wouldn't its red! And it fits you just so I love it, so jealous of you." Grell continued to ramble.

"Should I go find Sebastian?" I asked.

"NO! We aren't nearly done! I have to do your hair and accessories." I groaned damning Lizzie in my head for putting me through this. He sat me down at my vanity and noticed some of the roses I had in planters in my room and picked some, cutting them with some safety scissors he pulled out from nowhere. He took my long black hair and curled them and bobby pinned them to my head weaving in and out some of the roses. "Close your eyes." He teased quietly while he did the rest of my hair. When he told me I could open my eyes I was amazed at what I saw staring in my reflection back at me. I was…pretty. I never imagined I could like this. Paired with some soft black slippers, Grell told me I was ready. Lizzie bursted into my room.

"CAT! OH KITTY CAT! Where are youuuu!" Grell and I both groaned a little bit.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth." I said. She looked at me.

"I feel conflicted. You look pretty, but you aren't wearing pink." I rolled my eyes. "Come on! EVERYONE'S HERE!" Grabbing my hand she dragged me downstairs which looked like an entirely different place. She giggled and spun. "Do you like my outfit?"

"Sure Elizabeth." I was too bust looking for someone I knew other than the bubblegum (I know it wasn't invented yet, but deal with it please) pink girl. I saw Sebastian from across the way. "Excuse me." I said and moved to him. He smiled at me.

"You look lovely my lady." I curtsied.

"Thank you Sebastian!" He took my hand and led me to the refreshments.

"That imbecile didn't do anything or say anything weird did he?"

"Not really, or not any more than normal I suppose." I shrugged. He put a lemonade glass in my hand.

"Isn't that a good point." He smiled and I saw a couple of girls about Ciel's age glaring at me. My ears pricked up to hear their conversation.

"UGH. Look at her, she's talking to that servant like she's a saint or something."

"He IS cute though." The other girl said. I shook it off and ignored them. You can't please everyone. Not that I aspired to please them. Ciel came towards me.

"THERE you are Catherine! I thought I lost you!" he said looking at me sternly. The whole house was bustling.

"I'm fine Ciel." I blushed and he kissed me on the forehead mumbling 'good' to himself. "Sebastian had me." He grumbled and Sebastian just smiled.

"You look lovely." He told me looking me over, "the red-"

"Grell." I affirmed. He nodded. "ah. I see." I smiled. "Where is Grell now?"

"I don't know." I looked to stairwell, nope, not their either. There were a couple of other girls staring now. "Sebastian?"

"Oh, Ciel I think your guests want your attention." He nodded his head over to the ones who were staring and conversing with his fiancée. Ciel excused himself. The magical orchestra (I have NO clue where they came from, for all I knew Sebastian had made clones of himself and somehow was doing the whole thing. He smiled at me as they struck up a lovely song. "May I have this dance, Lady Catherine?" I smiled.

"Of course you may." I took his hand and he led me out onto the dance floor. We dance together, and the fact that Sebastian was my partner made me feel so ravishing. He spun me and even did a lift with me once. I felt so graceful, and he was smiling down at me the entire time, his eyes radiating a warm glow. The song finished, and I saw Finny standing there awkwardly, with his hands clasped behind his back. He stepped forward when the song was over.

"M-may I cut in?" he asked shaking a little bit. Sebastian nodded, with a little amused smirk on his face. He stepped away and dashed over to a woman in a black and red dress with a large hat that covered a bit of her face, I got the feeling I knew her. "May I have this dance Cat?" Finny asked me fidgeting. I blushed a crimson red and started nodding.

"Yes." I said shyly, and Finny took my hand. He put his hand on my hip and I got into a comfortable dancing stance. His hands were warm and soft, and strong from pulling weeds and from planting all those roses for me.

"You look lovely." He smiled and whispered at me a blush creeping on his face making me blush even harder. We danced together gentle and smooth.

"Thank you Finny, you look really handsome yourself." We were silent for a second. "I didn't know you knew how to dance." I said smiling at him. "You're really good!"

"O-oh! Thank you! Bard and Mey-Rin taught me."

"Oh wow, I didn't know Bard could dance either."

"I needed someone to teach me." He looked down. I looked at him curiously. The song would be coming to an end shortly.

"Why is that? I would have done it with you, not that I'm any good myself." I looked down.

"No no! You're perfect! But if you taught me then it would defeat the purpose." I cocked my head to the side. " I wanted to learn, so I could dance with you." Oh! He is the sweetest thing in the entire world. The song ended and he tilted my head up, and kissed me on the lips. It was sweet and pure. Unadulterated love. The old grandfather clock rang and as soon as the two of us looked up from our moment of pure bliss I knew something was wrong. The crowd gasped but they weren't looking at us. Sebastian came running towards me, (thank god he didn't see that kiss O.O) yelling my name.

"Catherine! CATHERINE?!"

"I'm right here what's wrong?" I gasped as he picked me up in his arms.

"Ciel's gone missing. Someone kidnapped him."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys, last chapter was a cliffhanger…I guess. In response to the note that Ciel gets captured a lot (especially for someone with a demon butler at his beck and call) I realized that he does and that I don't think that I had had him kidnapped yet so that's that. Thanks for the reviews I need it and am very thankful for all of you. As a side note, I am pretty sure that after this chapter I am going to get a lot of hate mail. Please please please don't be mean to me. You can be mad, but please not at me. This chapter is pretty sad near the end. With that in mind I am really really really sorry. Please. **

Sebastian ushered all of the party goers out of the house. Lizzie was hysterical, and we only just barely forced her out of the house. She was crying mascara running down her cheeks. Sebastian only offered a few words of comfort before pushing her pushing her out of the door as well. As soon as everyone was out. I took the time to freak out. If I had done so in front of the guests I was positive Ciel would have scolded me. "As a Phantomhive you must show no weakness, that will give them way to harm you, and we are stronger than that." And I would have agreed and Sebastian would bring us a piece of cake to share before I went to bed, or Sebastian whisked me away to lessons: my body was wracked with sobs. So much tragedy in one day. Ciel…could he really be gone? No. That…That wouldn't happen to him….would it? He was a noble, and while there were plenty of threats Ciel was not ever in any danger. Even working as the queens guard dog, I had never thought he was in real peril. He just went for a walk. That's all, and he'll be back soon, to come and play a game of chess with me, or to shoo me to bed if I was up late while he was working. It'll be just like normal. My brother was not kidnapped. My brother was NOT kidnapped….MY BROTHER WAS NOT KIDNAPPED. There was no way in hell that this was happening to him too. It couldn't be those people who had taken me captive, their leader had been killed, or so I was told.

"Catherine." Said Sebastian. Then the truth I had just denied, by mere seconds ago came crashing down on me. I don't know if he was yelling at me, or trying to get my attention, it was muted. Like my entire head was enveloped in cotton. I was sure I had stopped breathing too. I didn't know what to do. I felt like someone had pushed my head under water, and I wasn't being let up for oxygen. I was drowning in air.

"He's gone." I whispered. He put his hand on my back making me jump and jerk away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"Catherine, I need you to calm down."

"NO! I SURE AS FUCK WON'T 'CALM DOWN'! HE'S MISSING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! HE'S MISSING!" I gave sob and crumpled to the floor sobbing with grief. "He's missing…." Sebastian knelt down and put his arms around me protectively, and I sank into him. "Why wasn't it me? It should have been me…." I breathed in.

"No, Catherine, it shouldn't have been anyone. Let alone you, who has only just recovered. How long have you been on your legs since the hostage situation you were in?"

"How can you be talking about me right now? This isn't about me at all this is about him, who is out there lost and afraid! Who knows what he's going through right now? He could be dead or dying as we speak!" I yelled pointing at the door. How can he be so calm about something like this? He hadn't even raised his voice at me. Not one bit. "Do you even care? DO YOU!?" he was speechless and I was a mound of raging hormones. I was not going to be deserted again, and I didn't even know the reason. Everyone who loved me left me. Everyone! Clara, the gang, and now Ciel. Was Sebastian going to leave me too? "I can't stand for this happening again! Aren't you going to leave too? Like all the others?! GET OUT! YOU NEVER CARED ANYWAYS!" that was the wrong thing to say. He drew himself up to his full height and I saw a small red tear in the corner of his eye. He yelled at me, to this day the most terrifying thing.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I NEVER CARED!" I got up and ran up the stairs. "Catherine! I didn't mean to yell at you! I just….." I could sense the regret about him but did I really care? Not particularly. I threw myself on my bed. My shoulders shook, and my frail body was heaving. I could barely get to the restroom before I up heaved the contents of my stomach. Washing my mouth out with a wash, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were stained a bloodshot red from all the tears and my hair was hanging limp.

I sat in my bedroom that night continuing to cry my eyes out. Whenever one bout ended another one started. I thought I would have been out of tears by now. I had to do something to get him back. Anything! Why would anyone want to take him away from me? I knew he had more than one enemy; he was the Earl of Phantomhive for Christ's sake! There were dozens of boys that would gladly give him a pasting but this! This was going too far, breaking his nose was one thing, but actually abducting him was another thing entirely. Who would go this far just because of a petty jealousy? My brother had never wronged anyone. As straight faced as he may be, he was not cruel. In fact, when you got to know him he was probably one of the sweetest people anyone had ever met. And he gave me the one thing I had never truly felt before. Love. He was my only brother, no parents, just him and me. How could I get him back to me? Back home where he belonged. With me, and Sebastian, and Finny Bard and Tanaka. And Erik…ERIK! He was missing too, not that that plagued my mind for very long as my BROTHER was missing, but why if someone had kidnapped him (I concept I was still learning to deal with.) Would they take the cat with them? Sebastian told me to go to bed. But how could I? How could ANYONE! The last thing I wanted to do right now was sleep. When I had gotten captured how had he reacted? He had gone out looking for me diligently. Was I not repaying the favor when put in the same situation with him being the captive? This was just enough to push me over the edge, Ciel was gone, kidnapped by some creep, Sebastian had yelled at me, and I was just sitting on my arse not doing anything to help him. What did they want? Was it money? Was it the company? I just didn't understand. I felt something rubbing/ scratching my leg. I looked down to see my black midnight cat. I scooped him up in my arms his fur soaking up a few of my tears. He bit my finger. "You've turned on me too?" I looked at him trying to get something around his neck. It was a scrap of what looked like parchment; there was scraggly handwriting, to be compared to grotesque chicken scratch. I moved my candle closer to be able to read it. It read;

"Ciel Phantomhive, I have been taken somewhere to lower eastern London. The top floor of the Queen's inn, I don't know who's kidnapped me. I don't have a lot of time- I love you." but what is this written in I whispered to myself. Why would Ciel have access to ink? I held it even closer to the candle to see the color of this 'ink' it was reddish brown…

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled after falling out of my chair and scrambling back in fear, frightened out of my wits that this was written in my brother's own blood. "SEBASTIAN!" I yelled again, where in the world was he, he couldn't have been mad at me still. My hands were shaking, and even more tears ran down my face. I heard the sound of legs running quickly down the hall. Sebastian burst through the door and got down to where I knelt wrapping his arms around me comfortingly.

"Shhhhh….." he crooned in my ear. "Shhhh….it'll be alright, now tell me what's happened." I was blubbering and therefore incapable of telling him clearly.

"Ciel!" I cried pointing to the letter with unsteady hands. He took it from me, his eyes scanning the paper for its content quickly. "it's his!...it's his!"

"What? What's his?" he asked urgently, trying desperately to get me out of hysterics.

"b-b-b-blood!" I exclaimed pointing to the vile paper. "It's Ciel's blood! They've hurt him! What do we do?!" he pet my hair soothingly and rocked me back and forth, I held onto Sebastian as if he was the last thing on Earth, an anchor keeping me here and safe. The door opened again and in came Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard.

"What's going on?"

"Is everything alright?"

"We heard screaming, yes we did!" I sniffled.

"I'm fine." I confirmed, standing up from where I had been on the floor, "But we just found out where Ciel's been taken, and I was…." How can you describe how I had felt, finding out that note was written in blood? Terrified? No. Terrified didn't even begin to fathom how I felt. I was scared, that's for sure, but I also was disgusted and appalled, but relieved to know where he was, angry at whoever did this to him. It didn't matter, they needed to know where Ciel was.

"The young master?" Bard asked when I mention after I told them that he had told me his location. "Where is he?"

"The Queen's Inn." Sebastian responded smoothly. "We are going to leave as soon as possible. I don't have time to waste." With that he turned and almost exited the door after giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Everything will be fine. Go and prepare." He instructed Bard and Mey-rin, Finny made to leave too, but Sebastian stopped him. "No, you should stay with Cat." As they exited, I collapsed into Finny's arms that wrapped around me enveloping me in care.

"Everything will be fine." I looked up into his lovely turquoise blue eyes. "It's just like Sebastian said, we'll get Ciel back, and everything will go back to normal."

"Promise?" I asked my voice quavering.

"I do." He said and smiled at me. "I don't know if you know this, but I care for you…a lot. And we're both young, but even if we don't get married, even if you forget me, I hope it'll be till death do us part." I smiled at him, took his hands.

"Me too." Another tear slid down my cheek leaving a trail of moisture, he ever so gently, wiped it away with his thumb. He hugged me tight and for a moment I almost forgot about the problems at hand. Almost. Sebastian was calling for all of us to be at the ready. The two of us went down the stairs, practically joint at the hip.

"Finnian, I would have preferred for you to stay here with Catherine, but…" he trailed off. "We need you with us to get through any barricades." He nodded.

"I'm coming too." I said firmly, without quaver. He didn't object, though he looked like he might. Tanaka didn't come, I actually dot know where he went but I think he was still not in his real form. Finny ran ahead, after getting the location from Sebastian, to go and see where he was and maybe take out a few guards before we could get there.

"I'll see you again." He promised, and then ran off towards the Queens Inn in lower eastern London where Ciel was. The cart was already ready and we piled in, Sebastian taking the reins and quickly moving us towards our destination. "There!" I pointed, to a large inn. "That's what the note told me!" he's up there! On the top floor." I was shaking. He didn't say that they wanted ransom money. He claimed he didn't even know who they were, but that they kept him blindfolded, which is why Sebastian couldn't tell immediately where he was.

When we got there Finny was already waiting for us. "He's on the top floor? Is that what it said in the note?" he asked. He had circled the perimeter of the house, and deemed that the back entrance would probably be the best. There weren't many locks either. "I think that we should siege it like last time." He nodded.

"Yes, as soon as you can clear the way I want you to get in the cart and go back home." They were about to object but stopped, and ran to the back where they entered and began to try picking them off.

Sebastian looked up seemingly able to tell that something was wrong. I felt it too. There were ravens perched on the roof. The symbol of death. The scent of a heavy rain was penetrating, and a dark aura hung in the air. "What do I do?" I asked Sebastian apparent signs of fear and fatigue on my face.

"You are staying here; I am going in to get him. I only hope we aren't too late yet." Something in his eyes showed fear, it seemed like it would be a foreign look on his face. Confident perfect Sebastian, he was perfect to the point of it being unworldly. I never thought Sebastian could experience fear.

"You can't make me stay here! He's my brother, I have to help him!" I yelled at him for being so inconsiderate. He blocked the door and said with a fire in his eyes.

"I told you no Catherine, this is enough. It's dangerous-" I didn't hear him completely though. I swung myself under his arms and past his strong legs sprinting into the house before he could stop me. He ran after me though just as fast. I ran down the hall, dodging past the few guards' line of vision. If they heard me they just brushed me off. I turned and ran straight into Sebastian who had appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed me harshly by the wrist.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You are in so much trouble young lady!" He embraced me but the look on his face seemed absolutely livid. "Coming into the place of a killer without being armed!"

"I have a revolver." I said, but was cut off by a scream. Ciel's scream. The two of us looked up to where the wretched sound had come from. It was blood curdling, the scream of a terrified child fighting for his life. My heart jumped up into my throat.

"Ciel!" Sebastian yelled. I hit the ground running, fighting my way up the stairs and killing the guards with the butter knives he always seemed to have on his person. I fought my way through, shooting anyone and everyone I saw. At one point a hooded figure knocked the gun out of my hand, and I stabbed him in the eyes, gouging one of them out as he screamed in agony, until Sebastian finally killed him. On the second floor the guards seemed to get more advanced. I had to take the knife out of my dress; the next man who jumped out at me caught a knife to the stomach. Blood quickly filled his lungs. I guess I aimed too high. The blood bubbled out of his mouth, though I felt no remorse for the life that I had just taken. I pulled it out of his ribs moments before he died, and he screamed so I knew he could still feel the pain. I didn't see anything I just saw red, oh yes, lots and lots of red, not just due to my anger, but I saw it splattered all over the walls and on my hands, a spray of it on face. A hulking man came from my line of sight, and assumed that I was not armed when he tried to take me from behind. He didn't meet a pleasant end either, but it was the way that many in that business go, with a knife in your back, and blood gushing out of his nose. There were many others, and I can't say I didn't get banged up in the process. I think I may have broken my nose, as it had gone numb. I had my blood and the blood of others on me. I felt horrific.

And yet, it didn't faze me, I just went on killing remorselessly like some kind of monster, it wasn't until I had already gotten to the top room when I saw the man standing above Ciel, before bashing his skull into the wall, that I even realized that I had really killed anyone. I saw red, red red this time. I could see nothing but. The man before me glowed with an unearthly tone. He saw me and smiled gleefully, my brother was extremely weak. A pool of his own blood already surrounded him. With one last hit the blood ran down his neck and he was dead. He closed his eyes, and tried to die in peace. I yelled out looking at him and then to his murderer, who was advancing towards me. He grabbed me by the throat, and attempted to pin me against the wall.

"What do we have here?" he asked calmly as if I had only just walked in while he was working, not on him killing my brother. "Another soul impure. Hmmm. I'll just have to dispose of you." His hand twisted tighter on my neck, and I heard my knife clatter to the floor. He squeezed his grip and I squeaked out and kicked him. He dropped me, clutching his abdomen in pain. "You little witch!" what was this man? His strength was stronger than any man I had ever seen before.

"Me? You just killed my brother!" I yelled as he advanced at me again.

"Don't say it that way, I was doing a service to the world by ending that little brats life. And now, I'm going to end yours." I tried to turn and run, but he got the back of my knee causing me to fall. I crawled backwards, my bangs falling into my eyes, escaping the blue ribbon it had been held by previously.

"What do you want with us?! What have we done?!" I begged.

"Haven't you guessed yet? And here I thought you were bright." He said with mock disappointment. "Nine entire years you managed to evade capture and then three months ago when we were oh so close to finally having you dead, those incompetent fools I had employed were virtually all killed by HIM." He said him with a loathing that dripped venom. "I refuse to let a job go unfinished, this one should have ended eight years ago." I computed…eight years ago.

"You set the mansion on fire?! But that other man…"

"I was his employer obviously. You didn't expect me to do it myself did you?" he laughed evilly. I crawled back on my hands just a bit more, hoping he didn't notice. Maybe if I could just keep him talking I could get out of here, and find Sebastian. "It's all your fathers fault. If he wasn't so impure I wouldn't have done anything, and your sweet mother, well….your parents just couldn't keep their nose out of my business could they." He cocked his head sadistically. I felt up the door quickly trying not to make too quick movements, or have it be painfully obvious.

"m-my parents? No human in their right mind would kill someone for something like that!"

"They were going to replace me as the Queen's aide, and I just couldn't let that happen." I don't know if he meant that to be addressed to me or if he was talking to himself. "I NEVER trusted your father, and your brother is just like him!" he yelled and then made a leap toward me aiming for my neck with my knife that I had dropped earlier. I opened the door, kicked him hard so that he fell and sprinted with him following behind after he had gotten up. Finny was rushing towards me from the edge of the hallway.

"I came back to get you, Bard and Mey-rin already left." I cut him off.

"RUN FINNY!" I yelled. I looked back to see him even closer than he was before. I stopped and faced him though there still was a possibility for me to escape, but I had to know where he was. He growled and threw the knife I cringed and waited for the thing to enter my body, only to be pushed out of the way instead. I fell to the ground as did the other white clad man. He had a pair of gardening shears impaled and sticking straight out in his head killing him instantly. I looked at Finny who stumbled to the wall, and slid down it. "No. No! NO! NO NO NO!" I ran to him and fell to my knees wrapping my arms around him.

"Catherine." He tried to say, though it was hard for him to bite through the pain.

"No. You're going to be fine." I said, trying to stay calm. I pulled the knife out of his stomach, almost feeling a bit dizzy from looking at his blood loss. He touched my hands gently putting the knife down.

"I'm not going to be able to make it. I think this is it for me." He said, but tried to smile. A tear slid down my face.

"No Finny! It was supposed to be the two of us! Together!" I cried my voice cracking, I hugged him tightly. He looked up at me, his turquoise eyes looking into my cerulean blue ones.

"Till death do us part." He said. "It's just a bit sooner than we thought." He coughed, and was sweating a little bit. "I just wish I could have spent a little more time telling you I loved you." He coughed again. I cried silently the tears just continuing to roll down my cheeks. "I've loved you since the very beginning Cat, you were so lovely, even when we first found you. You were perfect." He shuddered, even though the sweat was still beading down his face.

"I want to go with you Finny! I don't care if this ends my life! I want to be with you!" I said.

"Romeo and Juliet ended in tragedy. Promise me….promise me, you won't do that. You have to keep living." I shook my head. "You have too. I want to see you grow up, to be beautiful and happy, and have lots of beaus. I want you to be happy. Don't end your life because of me." I sniffed.

"Fine only for you." I said. He smiled, the life slowly draining from his face, there wasn't much time left.

"I only have a bit to tell you everything I've ever wanted to. You're so beautiful to me. Even when you were insecure, all I wanted to do was get to know you." He grasped my hand. "I wish I had time to show you how amazing you are. If you could see yourself in my eyes… You were made to be wonderful." I shook my head no. "If you looked you would be amazed at what you find."

"And you." I said. "You've always been there and you're sweet and kind and caring. I love you, from the first time, you've been a picture of perfection. You're beautiful to me." I sobbed and clutched him to me. His life was fading fast.

"Out of my entire life….you are the thing I will remember and cherish the most Cat." He gave me a kiss, gentle sweet and loving, and also with passion. He closed his eyes, "live your life Cat, and be happy with whoever you need, but I will always love you. I don't want you to mourn me, I want you to go and be with your brother and Sebastian, celebrating life and not death. You are beautiful to me." With those last words on his lips he passed on to the next life. I kissed him and listened, laying him peacefully, I would be sure to take him to Undertaker. Finny, the boy who had been experimented on, to be the next super-soldier had died in the way he never thought he would. Like a hero. I walked with an ashen face, taking his advice and going to see my brother's body. Seeing it again, I was faced with the painful agony, that I had lost two of my people. Finny died a hero, Ciel died a victim.

My older brother lay on the floor of the building with blood running down his pale face. He looked so sullen. Almost more so than he had in life, and yet in a way, he was beautiful. Like a fallen angel with his ash hair, and his blood, scarlet red, so startling against the whiteness of his skin. If only I could see his blue eyes, alive and breathing, here to play chess with me, and eat with me, and to go on walks with Sebastian and I, but now he was dead. We had gotten to the room too late. He was gone. My only family member was gone, just like that! Like a puff of smoke taken away in the wind. Never to be with us again. I wrapped my little nine-year old arms around him, the salty tears burning my eyes and rolling down my cheeks in fat drops. I wanted to be Ciel's little sister again, I felt hopeless, so… lost. We had become so close. Why did this have to happen to me? My tears dripped onto his forehead, making the blood swirl. I heard the sound of Sebastian's shoes come up behind me. I looked over to him.

"It's too late….he's gone." I said my heart wrenching as I said those words. He gulped, as he looked at our forms, merged together by embrace. "What do we do? What can I do to save him!? I'd do anything to save him!" …. Sebastian looked at me in a cool manner, but gulped as if saying something he really didn't want to do.

"Would you like to make a contract with me?"

**Yes yes I know that it's kind of short and I left you with a cliffhanger and it wasn't that good. Please don't be too mad at me for killing Finny, I am being completely honest here, I really really REALLY didn't want to kill him, but it was important to do something to the plotline, as well as having Ciel die. PLEASE review and PLEASE be nice. I'm SO SORRY! I really appreciate reviews, so that's all for now folks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys, I'm trying to update this as fast as possible, that way you don't all hate me for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. You aren't going to believe the things that I have been through with my other laptop, my other laptop broke, at first, so I sent it off to be fixed for a week. Then apparently my laptop was sent to Texas, where it stayed for three weeks, yes ladies and gentlemen, three weeks! It wouldn't come back for another week after that when we found out that she (my laptop) was completely obsolete. It took another two weeks after that for me to go and get a new laptop, the model which I have now, that I got for my birthday. Said new laptop didn't work for another week, and I had to take it back to the shop and get again another new laptop. Then there were a couple more days until I could get the flash-drive from the old laptop with the story on it that I was really waiting for the entire time. I was missing my laptop for two months I believe so that is why I have not written the chapter. Thank you all for all of your reviews, and I'm glad that you all seemed to like that last chapter. So I'm going to stop being a blithering idiot and actually get to the story. **

"Do you want to make a contract with me?" I stared at him into his red eyes.

"What do you mean? Contract?" I stood up releasing my brother's body.

"Yes." Well couldn't he explain? I gesture for him to continue. "You said you'd do anything, I can't think of anything that we can do…except, perhaps make a contract." I eyed him almost a bit suspiciously.

"What are the terms of this contract?" I was nervous and fiddled with the bottom of my dress. He sighed.

"You would enter the Faustian contract with me. Trust me, if there was any other choice other than this one I'd want you to take it. Once you enter it you cannot change your mind." I ran his sentence through my head again. I felt like I that my brain was processing things at the speed of molasses.

"The Faustian contract…." I had heard of it before. It seemed like something I had been taught if by Clara when I was very little. "Faustian…." I looked up at him when I finally realized the meaning. "You mean a deal with the devil?!" h e nodded solemnly. "B-but…. But…that would make you…." I stopped short. Sebastian smiled in spite of himself.

"I assure you I'm not the devil, I'm a demon."

"A demon…." I went over like a sack of potatoes and fell back hard into the darkness. The next time I opened my eyes I saw a pair of familiar red ones staring back worriedly.

"Catherine…Cat…are you all right?" I felt a wet cloth on my forehead. "I think she's coming around." He commented to himself.

"yes. I'm fine I'm just a little bit confused. I mean, it does take a lot out of you when you find out that your guardian is a d- d-de…d-d-de"

"Demon?" he asked delicately. I gulped.

"Yeah…that." He stood up, and removed the cloth from my forehead, moving to the bowl of water where he soaked it and wrung it out.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" he reached toward me and I flinched "I won't hurt you." I relaxed and let him dab at one of the wounds I had sustained on my shoulder. "Just so you 're aware, Clara, she's a demon too." I laughed weakly.

"Good to know." He had cleaned up my nose for me, and looked hurt when I flinched. "I'm not afraid of you Sebastian, it's just…a lot to take in….a demon, Jesus Christ! You're a demon." I was taking the time to admit it to myself. "A demon….that makes so much sense!" he smiled a little.

"I suppose it does. If you mean my agility, though you aren't too bad yourself."

"You'd rather me have stayed out of that didn't you?" I looked up at him and pulled myself into a sitting position, my shoulder stinging and whole body sore. He nodded and rolled his eyes.

"But you never can manage to stay out of trouble can you? Or listen to a word that I say?" I blushed.

"I suppose not….so….to make a contract with you? Is that really the only way?" I can't lie to you my dear readers I was scared. To sell my soul to a demon, even if that demon was like my father….I couldn't imagine it. Ciel must've been so brave to even think about it, much less go through with such a thing. And then on top of that there was the fact that everything that I thought was a lie. I had been raised by demons and my brother was under contract with one of them too. I didn't k now what to believe anymore. I simply didn't understand. Stability was one thing that I thought I could rely on at the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian woke me up in the morning, and I had breakfast and tea with my brother, afterwards I would train with Mey-Rin, have lessons with Sebastian, or pla``y in the garden with Finny, until it was time for lunch, then at 2:00 Ciel and I would have tea together with Sebastian. I would then do whatever until dinner, and then I would take a bath, and be put to bed by Sebastian and get my goodnight kiss from one or both Sebastian and Ciel. Now all of a sudden…poof. It's gone.

"Catherine, I only find this as the last resort. I can only wish that we didn't have to do that. If there was any other way I would do it do it for you to make sure that you two were happy." He rubbed my back gently being careful around my cuts and scrapes. He ran his fingers through my hair, and had a pained look on his face. "It's okay Cat, I know that Ciel wouldn't have wanted you to."  
I pushed away from him.

"I'm not just some little kid! I care about my brother, I'm not having second thoughts, like I said I would do anything to get him back, even if I have to enter a contract with you." I turned a determined look in my blue eyes. "What do I have to do?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, it's not just a promise, it's a binding contract. You are forced by blood to comply by the rules. Choose your words wisely Cat. Even as a demon, I wouldn't want things to end not in your favor."

"I know Sebastian." I wrapped my arms around him again, and the tears, no matter how hard that I tried to keep them in, they refused and began to slide relentlessly down my face and on to Sebastian's coat. "I know."

"Oh…no, dear, don't cry, we'll get Ciel back, I promise you, but we have to do this quickly." I nodded wiping the salty tears away from my eyes.

"I'm prepared to do whatever it takes." He ruffled my hair.

"I know you are, now about the Faustian contract, it's completely binding and there is no escape once you make it." I nodded again, understanding. "Try to word it carefully, don't get yourself tangled in too many conditions, and your wanting has to be pure for it to work, you must do this willingly."

"I do. I enter the contract willingly." The world around me faded to a blackened ash. I was falling into to complete and total suffocating darkness. The way Alice had described falling down the rabbit hole to Wonderland was nothing compared to this. It was like falling through an endless oblivion, it had no real beginning and no end. I was moving through time itself. I closed my eyes and let it be, though I was more than terrified.

Once I do this there is no way out. I reminded myself. You are not going to have second thoughts about saving your brother. Suddenly though the darkness seemed to have no end, I stopped. The bottom still wasn't visible, but I stayed where I was suspended into thin air. I was wrapped in a red blanket, or towel. White feathers fell out of the black oblivion and gathered on the unseen floor below me. A dark slithery smooth voice awoke me form the trancelike state I was stuck in. It was a familiar one, and I felt comfort, though I knew that this wasn't **my** Sebastian per say, it was a demon. A relentless being from hell, or at least that's what all the stories said. I was beginning to grow angry at the way they were described, as they were nothing like that. They weren't ugly disgusting creatures, they were dare I say, beautiful. More beautiful than the angel I had met anyways.

His voice broke through the darkness accompanying the pure white feathers, the only means of life and light. I could not see Sebastian even as I strained and squinted my eyes through the dark.

"Are you positive that you care to enter a contract with me?" he asked, his voice having a deeper and slightly more sinister quality.

"Yes!" I said, almost frustrated he was asking again. He chuckled.

"I could tell. You never would have even been able to enter this realm if it weren't for your pure want to do so. You should be aware though, that if you enter this contract with me, the gates of paradise will be closed to you forever."

"I understand! Now can we please get on with it! Stop playing games with me!" He chuckled again.

"So impatient, tell me, what do you wish your terms to be?"

"To bring my brother back to life before his soul has been collected and finish off the contract that you had with him. Keep him safe, and in return, I will give you my soul."

"Good, so we are agreed then, there is one last detail to consider. Your contract symbol."

"Contract symbol?"

"Your brother….he has one on his eye, the one that is hidden by his eye patch. It is proof that you have entered a contract with a demon, and the demon sports the same one, that way neither of you can get away until the contract has been completed."

"Choose where you will have the contract symbol placed, keep in mind the more prominent the symbol is, the stronger the contract." I thought.

"I'll have it placed on my left ankle on the inside." He nodded.

"Alright, I must warn you this will hurt." His pale white hand almost aglow in the dark, reached out and grasped my ankle, making me squeak in surprise, the surface of my skin grew hot, and then began to slowly burn on the edges, and then all at once, it was aflame. I felt my skin peeling off, and my blood boiling from the inside, and the blisters forming as the blood should have gone spurting out of my leg, but didn't there was no wet, sticky, thick blood clinging to my leg, as it dripped agonizingly slow to the floor, the way it had on my lower arm in the last near death experience I had been in. The pain spread through my whole leg, and I couldn't breathe, and couldn't dredge up enough energy to scream in agony, due to the excruciating pain that shot like white fire all through my leg and swarmed my entire body like a swarm of angry bees, only 15 times as powerful and lingering. I gritted my teeth, and prayed to god, to mother, to Sebastian, to **anyone** who could make the pain go away.

It intensified to its highest point. To the point where I did not think that I could bear it any longer, I thought I would become a pile of ash, and be swept away into the wind and never to be found or heard of again. Then like my prayer had been answered, though there was no way that even if someone heard my prayer that they would care enough to answer it After what I guess you can literally describe as going through hell, my body began to cool down, . I craned my neck to see the symbol beginning to appear. My whole body shuddered, as I went from the sickening, boiling burn on my skin, to be plunged into the freeze, the glacial bitter ice surrounded me as though I was immersed in the arctic Siberian winter. It burned all over again, in a new way. Slowly, ever so slowly the lines of my contract seal filled in. First the edges, the icy-hot burn, small as a needle's prick, and delicate, then wider filling part of the lines in, like the petals of a flower. The inside was more intricate, decorated with thin thorn-like lines, and covered at the base, like artfully curved triangles. Feminine, but definitely standing for something more than just a pretty design drawn to amuse oneself in a time of boredom. It was powerful, the lines swirled and intertwined, like a Chinese ink painting. The thorn-like edges were sharp, and turned into the middle with detail, like vines (again with thorns) into a star shaped flower.

Finally, it stopped, and I could sit up again, my whole body tingling like I was a new person. Which in a way I was. I felt powerful. Maybe this was why Ciel was so bossy all the time. How could I say that? You shouldn't mock the dead, I chastised myself in my head. I was laying on the cold wooden floor, when I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. I felt no different other than the lingering pain around my ankle, and the shivers running up and down my body. It took a moment for my mind to collect what had happened in the last few moments. In remembrance of my contract seal I flipped the hem of my dress to see if it really was all true. I heard Sebastian's laugh, and I looked up from the intricate contract seal.

"All of that pain you went through, and you still believe it was a dream?" I looked at him in a whole new light, and couldn't say anything. He clucked his tongue. "You silly, silly, girl." He reached out his gloved hands, and took hold of mine, half the size as his and pulled me up into a standing position. I steadied myself on my tingling legs, the left one had fallen asleep, except of course on my ankle I felt a sensation of a whole other kind. Such a sensation could not be explained to those who do not go through it, and mind you I wouldn't recommend making a contract to understand what I meant. I was dizzy in the aftermath of it all, and had to grip Sebastian's gloved hand otherwise I felt that I might fall.

"Becoming the subject of a contract…what does that mean you do, precisely?" I asked looking up at the once familiar man, my blue eyes shining in the reflection of his deep maroon ones.

"Did you not consider to ask that before you came into the contract with a demon?" I snapped my head back up to look at him worriedly. "Don't look at me so fretfully." I was still quite fretful thank you very much. How could I not be fretful when I had just made a contract with a being of the Netherworlds? He bent down to my level, and looked at me seriously. "I promise, that I will never, _ever_ do anything to hurt you intentionally." I didn't want to, knowing the supposed nature of these creatures that came from the mouth of hell, but somewhere in my gut, the same gut that had told me to trust him when he fed me for the first time after getting run over by that 'rich boy's' carriage, and reminded me, that I could trust him. He was one hell of a butler after all.

It seems so long ago that I was an orphan, a child of the street. Granted life hadn't taken the most positive turn either. What with my older brother, and the boy I planned to marry when I had become a woman and he a man, dead. My thoughts strayed again to Finnian. The experiment. All he ever really wanted out of life was to go outside and spend time in the fresh air, among his beloved garden. Oh Finny, why did you have to leave me? You were young and so full of hope, you loved me and I loved you back. We were young, fruitfully young, but we planned to stay together for the rest of our lives. I recalled his last words to me. He told me to do whatever I needed, even if it meant that I would court many other boys. He told me to do whatever made me happy.

Perhaps, Finny is the most selfless person that I ever met. He never cared for himself, it was always, 'How're you doing Ms. Catherine', or 'I hope you're feeling well Cat, maybe we can go to the garden! If you're up to it of course.' We made each other happy. When I could get away from lessons we spent as much time together as possible. I remember when he finally told me his painful past.

***Flashback***

We were together in the shed fetching tulip bulbs and mulch when he showed me the tattoo on the back of his neck. SS102, is read. I saw it that day for the first time. I asked him about it, and the smile fell from his face.

"It's something that I got a long time ago, before I came to work here." We were alone. Anytime that the subject of past came up, he shied away from the conversation. Over time both Bard and Mey-rin had come to tell me about what they were before. Finny, the one I was closest to had never told me. He looked up suddenly in the dark of the shed. "I'll tell you about it. If you want to know…."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said turning my head shyly from him. He smiled.

"I'll tell you, after keeping it bottled for so long, I should tell someone otherwise I might burst." he laughed, because it was the only thing that he could do not to cry. The tears slowly began to crinkle in the corners of his eyes. I had seen him cry before, over silly things, but never before had I seen him cry with pain behind the tears. Lost, deep inside his turquoise eyes, there was much pain and agony and sadness, but there was something else that I saw, that you just didn't see when people had been through that much….hope. That hope had kept him alive, and it had the power to keep me that way. To make me live, for him. Because it's what he wanted.

"The people who kept me locked away….they made me do terrible things, I had to fight, and I killed my friends. I didn't have a choice it was live or die, but I didn't want to! I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what I've done. I'm….I'm a terrible person." He buried his face in his hands, pulling his knees to his chest.

"You aren't a terrible person Finny. You're my best friend, and one of the sweetest boys I'll ever know." I bent down next to him reassuringly. "it doesn't matter what your past is if you do good things in the present and the future." He looked up at me.

"Do you honestly think that?"

"I do. Honest."

**End Flashback **

Are you happy in heaven Finny? In a paradise where qe will never be able to meet again. Due to my affiliation with a demon? The same demon that he had worked for unknowingly. The same demon that he had looked up to all those years.

Sebastian and I walked out of the winding corridors of the Queen's Inn, a place that I would hope to never see again. The outside was dark and I assumed that I had been out of my conscious state of mind for at least 3 hours. Sebastian wrapped me in his coat, and I stayed tight with him as we walked. The wind had a stinging bitterness too it. Colder than I had felt it earlier, frigid now perhaps, with the pain of loss and loneliness. I whimpered, and clung to the soft material of Sebastian's black coat. He pulled my in tighter and picked me up, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest.

"Is something wrong young mistress?" Sebastian asked . I shuddered at the sound of his smooth and loving voice call me such a cold title.

"Call me Cat. Like nothing has changed." Everything would go back to normal as soon as I got Ciel back. It would be fine. He smiled.

"Of course."

But nothing goes the way it seems. For without either of our knowledge, we were being observed by a spider in its web.

They seek out clara the nun to try to 'mother' Cat's soul until Sebastian completes Ciel's mission in life and Sebastian can consume both Cat's and Ciel's soul that way that even if they were in Purgatory, Hell, or nothingness, they will still stay together for all eternity.


End file.
